


Push & Pull

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcool, Chantage, Depression, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Prostitution, Violence, différence d'âge pour certaines relations passées, homophobie, homophobie intériorisée, les warnings font peur mais la fiction n'est pas aussi trash que ça je vous assure haha, uni!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 61,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome





	1. Chapter 1

La sonnerie de fin de cours résonna et tous les élèves se pressèrent pour rentrer chez eux après une longue journée ennuyante, fatigante et sans réel intérêt, du moins de leur point de vue - même s'ils n'oseraient jamais l'avouer en classe de peur d'offusquer leurs chers professeurs. L'un d'entre eux, moins chanceux que les autres se devaient de rester quelques heures de plus, à son plus grand regret.

Pourquoi suis-je président des élèves déjà ? Pensa-t-il pour la millième fois depuis la rentrée, trois mois auparavant, laissant échapper un soupir.

Ce n'est pas que ça l'empêchait de faire autre chose – par autre chose j'entends par là sortir avec des amis, s'amuser, vivre – parce que sincèrement c'était sa seule occupation en dehors des cours, il ne pouvait donc pas se plaindre auprès de ses professeurs et autres élèves, prétexter un entrainement, ou autre activité extra-scolaire.

Etre président des élèves était une sorte de passe-temps au sens littéral du terme et même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce « poste », il ne le détestait pas non plus. Sa vie n'en était pas non plus réellement affectée, il était simplement obligé de travailler un peu plus que les autres et devait se forcer à être aimable et social. Bref, autant dire que la vie de Do Kyungsoo était d'un ennui et d'une banalité affligeante, mais elle le contentait. Et vraiment, c'était le principal.

Réprimant un bâillement, il se dirigea mollement vers la salle de réunion. Il en sortit une heure plus tard, exténué, et pour une fois quelque peu anxieux. En effet, il était chargé de superviser la préparation du concours de danse organisée chaque année entre les divers établissements de la région et voilà que le danseur principal du groupe venait de se blesser. Non seulement il lui était impossible de danser avec son groupe mais en plus de ça il était le meilleur danseur de l'école, et devait exécuter un solo de danse durant la représentation prévue dans 1 mois. Bref, c'était le chaos, l'apocalypse, oui oui rien que ça, car leur université était la meilleure dans ce domaine et il était primordial qu'elle le reste. Ils devaient gagner ce concours, à n'importe quel prix, lui avait dit ou du moins ordonné le principal.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment, le ciel était couvert et la pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il serait trempé en rentrant chez lui sans aucun doute. Il soupira de nouveau. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il réagit à peine, trop épuisé, son regard tombant sur le visage inquiet de Yixing.

\- Je suis désolé Kyungsoo, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile de trouver un nouveau leader en si peu de temps et surtout lui apprendre les chorégraphies. Si seulement je pouvais...Fit-il avec un air coupable, laissant traîner la fin de sa phrase.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es blessé, je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès – enfin à moins que tu sois dans ce genre de choses, dans ce cas et bien c'est ton droit mais-

Un rire le coupa dans sa tirade.

\- Non, je ne suis pas dans « ce genre de choses » et clairement je suis autant inquiet que toi si ce n'est plus concernant le concours. Tu sais à quel point j'aime danser, et j'ai été le leader 3 ans d'affilée...Crois-moi ma fierté en prend un coup de devoir céder ma place. Tu as intérêt à trouver un excellent danseur – j'entends par là qu'il soit meilleur que moi, enfin si c'est possible. Finit-il en souriant en coin.  
\- J'aimerais te rassurer mais je ne connais aucun danseur et encore moins un meilleur danseur que toi. Marmonna Kyungsoo, désespéré.  
\- On va trouver, je vais mener ma petite enquête ! Je te tiens au courant, je ne vais pas te lâcher ne t'en fais pas. Le rassura-t-il, lui offrant un sourire compatissant.  
\- Merci Yixing. J'aurais bien besoin de ton aide sur ce coup-là. Avoua-t-il.

 

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se présenta au club de danse le jour suivant, observant minutieusement les danseurs. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en danse, les élèves semblaient être bons, mais aucun ne dégageait un charisme suffisant pour être un leader. Yixing discutait avec le professeur – Monsieur Jung, pour connaître son avis, qui selon lui était le meilleur pour être leader, ou du moins s'en approchait, et celui-ci lui présenta Oh Sehun, son meilleur élève.

Yixing et Kyungsoo discutèrent avec lui, mais malgré les talents incontestables de celui-ci, sa timidité ne ferait pas de lui un bon leader. Il se proposa tout de même pour les aider à trouver quelqu'un, après tout tous les danseurs de l'université ne faisaient pas partie du club de danse.

Kyungsoo décida de passer une annonce dans le journal étudiant, fit déposer des affiches un peu partout dans les couloirs et demanda aux « populaires » - Yixing en faisant partie – de passer le mot. Deux jours plus tard, il reçut un message de Sehun, lui conseillant de demander du côté de l'équipe de basket, apparemment Kris, le capitaine sortait avec un danseur.

Il ne connaissait pas Kris personnellement mais savait qui il était, en même temps ce n'était pas très difficile de le repérer avec ses cheveux blonds et ses 1m86 de muscles, sans oublier le fait qu'il soit capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Kris était un jeune homme populaire à l'université, et malgré son attitude quelque peu froide, de nombreuses filles et même quelques garçons tentaient leur chance pour être auprès du beau blond. Kyungsoo fut tout de même étonné de savoir que non seulement celui-ci était gay mais qu'en plus il avait un petit ami, il présumait donc que peu de personnes devaient le savoir.

A la fin des cours, il se dirigea donc vers le gymnase, bien décidé à rencontrer son fameux petit ami danseur, non pas qu'il était spécialement intéressé de rencontrer celui-ci, même si avons le, il était tout de même curieux et personne ne pouvait le blâmer ; Kris était l'un des plus beaux spécimens de leur université après tout.

L'équipe de basket était en plein entraînement, Kyungsoo s'assit donc dans les gradins afin de ne pas les déranger et les observer un peu, il n'avait jamais assisté à un entraînement auparavant. Bien qu'il soit le président des élèves, il ne rencontrait que rarement les élèves « populaires ».

Il pensait perdre son temps et s'ennuyer ferme mais ce fut tout le contraire - à son plus grand étonnement, il suivit les joueurs attentivement tandis qu'ils se faisaient des passes, Kris criant des indications à ses coéquipiers. Il reconnut Luhan, le meilleur ami de Sehun, qu'il avait rencontré la veille, et Park Chanyeol, un autre « populaire » qui ne se trouvait jamais bien loin de Kris, un jeune homme très bruyant, un sourire aux lèvres omniprésent.

Il observa la pendule, il restait 2 minutes de match. Son regard suivit avec fascination le jeu de passes et de dribbles de Chanyeol qui passa sans aucune difficulté ses opposants avant de lancer la balle en direction de Kris, celui-ci s'élançant pour marquer. Une fois le point gagné, et le match par la même occasion, Chanyeol offrit une accolade à son capitaine, lui adressant un énorme sourire auquel celui-ci répondit mais de façon moins extravagante.

Les gradins se vidèrent et les joueurs partirent se changer, chahutant entre eux, parlant bruyamment. Kyungsoo les observa faire avec curiosité et envie, il ne connaissait pas ce genre d'atmosphère, il avait des amis bien sûr mais ce n'était pas la même chose, peut-être était-ce ça partager une passion, pensa-t-il.

Le coach, Monsieur Shim, s'approcha de lui, semblant surpris.

\- Do Kyungsoo ? Que faîtes-vous là ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.  
\- Oh j'ai besoin de parler à Kris, et j'en ai profité pour assister à l'entraînement, je n'étais jamais venu auparavant. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Oh, d'accord. Je vais dire à Kris de se dépêcher, sinon vous allez pouvoir attendre longtemps ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tant à se raconter dans les vestiaires mais parfois ils n'en ressortent qu'une heure après ! Dit-il dans un rire.  
\- Merci. Se contenta de répondre Kyungsoo.

Il était tout de même reconnaissant envers le coach de ne pas avoir à entrer dans les vestiaires...Rien que l'idée lui arracha un frisson. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il s'y passait. Il attendit patiemment que Kris termine, celui-ci ré apparaissant quelques minutes après, douché et changé.

\- Le coach m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? Lança-t-il une fois à a hauteur.

Aucun bonjour ni rien, mais ceci ne l'étonna pas plus que ça et il ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler, mais je cherche un leader pour le concours de danse et apparemment tu connaîtrais...un danseur. Expliqua-t-il, hésitant sur la fin de sa phrase.

Kris l'observa un moment, se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans le gymnase et serait susceptible d'entendre la conversation. Une fois rassuré, il soupira puis s'assit à ses côtés dans les gradins.

\- Qui t'a dit ça ? Fit-il, quelque peu sur la défensive.  
\- Sehun. Dit-il, mal à l'aise. Mais ne lui en veux pas, je garderai cette information pour moi, je cherche juste un danseur ! S'empressa-t-il de rajouter, il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis à Sehun.  
\- Ok, oui je connais un danseur, je peux te le présenter mais je doute qu'il veuille être le leader, être sur le devant de la scène ce n'est pas vraiment son truc. Mais il pourra peut-être te conseiller quelqu'un. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je peux toujours essayer ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Viens avec moi, je vais te le présenter, mais un conseil, ne t'approche pas trop près de lui. Le menaça-t-il.

Oh. Possessif ? Pensa Kyungsoo, quelque peu surpris et amusé. Kris qui semblait impassible la plupart du temps se montrait un peu agité lorsque la conversation concernait ce fameux danseur. Cette réaction attisa d'autant plus sa curiosité.

\- Je ne m'y risquerai pas. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le capitaine grogna puis se leva, lui intimant de le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence, sortant de l'université et Kyungsoo se contenta de suivre le jeune homme, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur destination. Ils se stoppèrent devant un immeuble et Kris lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant de le suivre à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent deux étages avant d'arriver devant une salle, vide à l'exception d'un jeune homme pratiquant un art martial semblait-il, Kyungsoo n'était pas vraiment un connaisseur.

Celui-ci sentit leur présence et s'arrêta, souriant à la vue de Kris avant qu'il n'aperçoive Kyungsoo. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement intrigué, questionnant Kris du regard.

\- Hey. Dit simplement le basketteur. 

Le jeune homme se dirigea lentement vers eux, attrapant une serviette au passage pour essuyer sa sueur perlant sur son visage et son cou. Il s'arrêta devant eux, mordillant sa lèvre, son regard ancré dans celui de Kris. Il semblait hésitant et mal à l'aise. Kris rompit la distance instaurée entre eux l'attrapant par la taille et lui offrant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, avant de les tourner face à un Kyungsoo quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être le témoin d'une scène plutôt intime entre le basketteur et son...petit ami, il ne voulait pas les déranger.

\- Tao, je te présente Kyungsoo, le président des élèves, et Kyungsoo, voici Tao, le danseur dont Sehun t'a parlé. Les présenta-t-il, son bras encerclant la taille de son petit ami dans une étreinte possessive.  
\- Oh. Bonjour, enchanté. Dit Tao, visiblement plus détendu.  
\- Bonjour, désolé de te déranger mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Annonça-t-il dans un sourire.  
\- Kyungsoo cherche un leader pour le groupe de danse de l'université, tu sais pour le concours. Yixing s'est blessé et ne pourra pas participer cette année. Précisa Wu Fan.  
\- Ah, oui le concours. Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Fit-il sceptique.  
\- Sehun m'a dit que tu étais un danseur, alors je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider ? Kris m'a déjà dit que tu refuserais sûrement d'être le leader, mais si par hasard tu connais quelqu'un, ça me serait d'une grande aide. Le concours est dans moins d'un mois et il nous faut un leader. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Kris a raison, je ne me vois pas danser devant autant de monde...et puis je maîtrise mieux le Wushu que la danse. Fit-il gêné. Mais...je connais quelqu'un qui serait un excellent leader ! Continua-t-il dans un sourire.  
\- C'est un étudiant de l'université ? Questionna le président des élèves.  
\- Bien sûr, même s'il n'est pas souvent en cours...Rit-il légèrement.

Kyungsoo espérait sincèrement que l'élève en question n'était pas une sorte de fauteur de trouble ou je ne sais quoi avec des notes catastrophiques, se montrant en cours quand il le souhaitait et ne respectant aucune règle.

\- Tu penses à Kai ? Les interrompit soudainement Kris, surpris.  
\- Oui, il serait parfait. Tu ne penses pas ? Fit-il étonné.  
\- Si, Kai est un excellent danseur mais...il faut réussir à le convaincre et ça, ce n'est pas gagné. Grimaça le basketteur. Tu le connais...

Kai ? Etait-ce un prénom ? Kyungsoo n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un « Kai », mais s'il n'était pas vraiment présent à l'université, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

\- Mmh, où puis-je trouver ce Kai... ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Oh, Kai est son surnom, son vrai nom est Kim Jongin. Il est en troisième année de droit. Il ne va pas souvent en cours, il trouve que c'est une perte de temps et préfère danser, mais il est brillant néanmoins, même s'il se contente du minimum et pourrait faire bien mieux. Soupira Tao. Tu peux le trouver dans un club à Hongdae, il s'y trouve tous les soirs vers 21h et il y reste jusqu'à la fermeture à 6h. Je vais te donner l'adresse !  
\- Merci beaucoup. Sourit Kyungsoo, reconnaissant.

Il espérait vraiment que ce fameux Kai pourrait l'aider, et surtout qu'il était un aussi bon danseur que semblait le dire Tao et Kris.

\- Par contre, je tiens à te prévenir, il n'est pas évident à approcher, et il est quelque peu...spécial ? Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. J'espère que tu arriveras à le convaincre. C'est un excellent danseur. Fit-il, lui offrant un sourire compatissant.  
\- Merci ? J'espère aussi arriver à le convaincre, je crois que c'est mon dernier espoir. Soupira-t-il.

Une fois que Tao lui eut donné l'adresse du club ainsi que son numéro « au cas où », sous le regard jaloux de Kris, il décida de rentrer, les remerciant de nouveau et les saluant. A peine eut-il tourné les talons que Kris plaqua Tao contre le mur, l'embrassant avec passion, sa prise sur ses hanches se faisant plus agressive, lui arrachant un gémissement. Kyungsoo se tourna une dernière fois et croisa le regard chaud de Kris, celui-ci lui offrant un sourire en coin avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de son petit ami.

Il avait compris le message, ne pas s'approcher de trop près de Tao. De toute façon, c'était idiot, le jeune homme ne l'intéressait pas – non pas qu'il soit repoussant ou quoi que ce soit, loin de là, mais Kris avait marqué sa propriété et ce serait plus que suicidaire de le provoquer. De plus, Tao semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour lui, et leur relation semblait plutôt solide, mais après il ne savait pas tout, peut-être que le côté possessif et protecteur de Kris était nécessaire.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il rentra chez lui, sans pouvoir l'expliquer rationnellement, il était content des rencontres qu'il avait faîtes ces derniers jours. Sa vie semblait bien moins vide et bien moins monotone. Qui aurait cru que le changement le satisferait à ce point ?

Et encore, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Ce n'était que le commencement.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, il se décida à aller rencontrer ce fameux Kai, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait le trouver ou le reconnaître mais s'il était aussi talentueux que semblait le dire Tao, alors il n'aurait qu'à demander. Il passa plus d'une heure à décider quel habit mettre, ne voulant pas passer pour un ovni dans le club, de plus s'il devait convaincre le danseur, il ne valait mieux pas aller l'aborder dans une tenue bien « premier de la classe », au risque de le faire fuir. Il opta pour un simple slim noir, un haut blanc avec un col en V et une veste noire ; il s'observa une dernière fois dans la glace, puis soupira. Il était quelque peu nerveux, ce serait la première fois qu'il rentrerait dans un club et l'idée d'y aller seul l'effrayait un peu.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit ses clefs, son portefeuille puis passa la porte de son studio, décidé à trouver Kim Jongin et à le convaincre. Ce fut une fois devant la porte du club qu'il déchanta quelque peu, l'envie de fuir se faisant de plus en plus sentir. Il inspira un bon coup et entra, sous le regard amusé du videur qui l'observait depuis son arrivée.

L'ambiance à l'intérieur ne l'étonna pas, il s'y était préparé, des hommes et des femmes ondulant les uns contre les autres, de la fumée, de la musique assourdissante, de l'alcool, des cigarettes, et des néons de toutes les couleurs. Bref le cocktail habituel. Il grimaça puis s'avança vers le bar, s'il y avait bien un endroit où il obtiendrait des informations ce serait du côté des barmans. Il s'installa sur un tabouret libre et attendit qu'un des barmans s'approche de lui. L'un d'eux le remarqua et s'avança vers lui, collant son oreille à sa bouche, à sa plus grande surprise. Il réprima un frisson lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec l'oreille du barman, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Où je peux trouver Kai ? » Cria-t-il.

Le barman se recula, le détaillant avant de lui offrir un sourire en coin. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher de nouveau, ce qu'il fit, se penchant sur le bar. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la nuque pour lui répondre, son souffle chaud percutant son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

« J'ai juste besoin de lui parler. »

« Tu as couché avec ? »

Il se recula vivement, manquant de tomber de sa chaise, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il secoua la tête, un air horrifié sur le visage faisant explosé de rire le barman. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher de nouveau.

« Je voulais être sûr, il n'aime pas être dérangé par ses exs d'un soir si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! », lança-t-il,  
accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

« Je veux juste lui parler, c'est important ! », insista-t-il.

Le jeune homme le regarda un moment, comme s'il cherchait à le sonder puis hocha la tête. Il le vit disparaître vers la scène présente dans la salle et parler au DJ. Celui-ci acquiesça, attrapa son micro, fit un test puis passa l'annonce, sous le regard mortifié de Kyungsoo.

« Le sexy Kai est demandé du côté du bar pour la nuit de sa vie ! » Hurla-t-il dans le micro, déclenchant des éclats de rire et une huée générale.

Une fois le barman de retour, il se pencha de nouveau vers Kyungsoo, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se délectant de l'embarras de son client, lâchant un : « L'annonce est passée ! Au fait, moi c'est Baekhyun ! »

Il marmonna un « Kyungsoo » en retour, se cachant le visage entre ses bras.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? », continua le barman, Baekhyun.

« Quelque chose de non alcoolisé ? », tenta-t-il.

Baekhyun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et ce fut peut-être mieux ainsi, qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait répondu comme remarque sarcastique. Un jeune homme venait de se glisser à côté de lui, attrapant Baekhyun par la nuque pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Le barman ne sembla pas surpris et se lécha les lèvres, souriant en coin lorsqu'il croisa le regard choqué de Kyungsoo. Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque le jeune homme se détacha de Baekhyun et ancra son regard dans le sien, haussant un sourcil.

Il se retourna vers le barman qui haussa simplement les épaules avant de faire un clin d'œil à Kyungsoo et disparaître un peu plus loin pour servir d'autres clients. Une fois seul avec le nouvel arrivant, Kyungsoo se sentit quelque peu nerveux. Celui-ci le détailla de la tête au pied, se léchant les lèvres puis se pencha vers lui, collant son corps au sien, faisant se tendre le président des élèves.

« Tu voulais me parler ? », susurra-t-il, léchant le lobe d'oreille de Kyungsoo brièvement par la suite.

Kyungsoo sursauta, rougissant, avant de reprendre contenance. Etait-ce vraiment lui, Kai ?

« Tu es bien Kai, enfin Kim Jongin je veux dire ? », demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme se recula brusquement, son sourire en coin disparu, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment connais-tu mon vrai nom ? », fit-il, méfiant.

Kyungsoo profita du peu de distance qu'il venait d'instaurer pour l'observer rapidement, il était plus grand que lui, avait la peau bronzée, un regard sombre et des lèvres pulpeuses. Il était habillé d'un slim blanc, déchiré au niveau des cuisses, ainsi qu'un marcel noir et une veste blanche à paillette. Il était loin de passer inaperçu et ne semblait pas vraiment être le genre de personne à se fondre dans la masse.

« J'espère que la vue te plaît ! », le coupa-t-il dans sa rêverie, son sourire en coin de nouveau présent.

Kyungsoo rougit légèrement, détournant son regard.

« Je suis Do Kyungsoo, le président des élèves. », dit-il finalement, reprenant contenance et se remémorant sa « mission ».

« Je n'imaginais pas le président des élèves comme ça...Si j'avais su je serai peut-être plus investi dans les activités de l'école. », susurra-t-il, ne se gênant pas pour détailler le jeune homme.

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, puis toussota. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée d'être venu ici.

« Ecoute, j'ai un service à te demander. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. J'ai entendu dire que tu dansais et je cherche un danseur pour le concours annuel ! Yixing est blessé et je n'ai trouvé personne pour le remplacer. », expliqua-t-il, un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

Kai l'écouta attentivement, puis se mit à rire, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

« et j'y gagne quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

Le président des élèves fut pris de court.

« La reconnaissance éternelle du directeur de l'établissement ? et un meilleur dossier ? », tenta-t-il.

Le danseur secoua la tête, amusé.

« Désolé, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne fais pas partie de ce monde-là ! Lécher les bottes des profs, du directeur ou même passer sous le bureau pour m'assurer un avenir n'est pas dans mes plans. Je laisse ça aux mecs dans ton genre qui se croit supérieur et plus intelligent que tout le monde. Dégage. Do.Kyungsoo. », cracha-t-il.

Kyungsoo serra les poings, pour qui se prenait-il ? N'était-il pas celui qui se croyait trop bien pour les autres avec son attitude dégradante ? Il ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup puis se détendit, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« Je pense surtout que tu es trop lâche pour essayer. Peut-être n'es-tu pas un si bon danseur que ça finalement ? C'est vrai, tu passes ton temps caché dans les clubs, de quoi as-tu donc si peur Kim Jongin ? Tu penses que tu vaux mieux que les autres, que tu auras un meilleur avenir en restant planqué ici ? Arrête de rêver. C'est quoi ton avenir ? Danser ? Sérieusement ? Tu agis comme un gamin qui ne veut pas grandir et affronter la réalité. Je déteste les gens comme toi qui reste cacher dans les jupes de leur maman. Alors tu sais quoi, vas-y, continue de jouer à la pute de service avec tous ceux qui veulent bien de toi ici. Chacun son monde. », rétorqua-t-il, furieux.

Il respirait fort, son cœur battant la chamade. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'énerver ainsi mais Kai l'avait cherché et tout le stress, la fatigue accumulés au fil des derniers jours étaient venus à bout de sa patience. Kai l'observait, le visage impassible. Il lui était impossible de savoir s'il l'avait blessé, s'il s'en fichait ou s'il était amusé par sa tirade. Soudainement épuisé, Kyungsoo soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux puis après avoir lancé un dernier regard en direction de Kai, sortit rapidement du club.

*

De son côté, Kai le regarda s'éloigner, restant immobile. Il avait été plus que surpris par l'attitude de Kyungsoo, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il se défende ainsi et s'énerve. Il n'oserait pas l'avouer mais ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme l'avait blessé, mais il savait qu'il l'avait cherché en le poussant à bout. Une tape sur l'épaule de ramena à la réalité et il se tourna pour faire face à Baekhyun.

« C'était qui ce cutie ? Il te voulait quoi ? », demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Personne. », répondit-il simplement.

« Vu ta tête de déterré, ce n'était pas 'personne'... », Remarqua-t-il.

« Baek, rends-toi utile et sers moi quelque chose de fort tu veux ? », Dit-il, exaspéré.

Baekhyun le détailla un instant puis comprenant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, soupira puis le servit. Kai but son verre d'alcool en une fois, le remercia par un chaste baiser puis se perdit de nouveau dans la foule, sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

*

Kyungsoo rentra chez lui, fulminant. Pour qui se prenait-il cet abruti ? Le juger ainsi sans le connaître, l'insulter gratuitement...Il était prêt à faire des efforts et être patient pour qu'il accepte son offre, il aurait même été prêt à le supplier mais l'attitude odieuse de Kai l'avait énervé et il s'était emporté.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il attrapa son oreiller et hurla dedans, frustré. Il avait tout gâché, il était énervé comme jamais il ne l'avait été et en plus de ça, son problème n'était pas réglé. Il se changea rapidement puis s'endormit, épuisé, le lendemain allait être une longue journée.

*

De son côté, Kai se trouva une « proie » comme il les appelait, lui paya quelques verres, lui fit une démonstration de danse, monta sur scène en dédicaçant sa prestation à sa « proie » de la soirée sous le regard amusé du DJ, des barmans et des habitués du club qui connaissaient ses habitudes, puis la ramena chez lui à la fermeture.

Cependant, après avoir couché avec la fille, celle-ci endormie profondément à ses côtés, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce fameux Do Kyungsoo, à sa proposition et à ses paroles. Il resta éveillé toute la matinée, à son plus grand désarroi. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de réfléchir autant et de se préoccuper de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Pourtant, le président des élèves avait appuyé où ça fait mal et l'avait atteint, même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraître.

Frustré, il se leva, se servit un café et se posta devant la télévision, afin de s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser.

Vers 11h il reçut un message de Tao lui demandant s'il avait eu une visite et il sut immédiatement qu'il était celui qui l'avait recommandé. Il soupira, balançant son portable sur la table. Il appellerait Tao plus tard.

La jeune femme dans son lit se réveilla vers 13h, il la pressa pour qu'elle se rhabille et dégage de chez lui froidement, rajoutant un « de toute façon, tu es un mauvais coup » dans un sourire dédaigneux avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.  
Il se saisit de son portable et appela Tao.

\- Allo ?  
\- Tao. Pourquoi tu as donné mon vrai non à ce mec et pourquoi il s'est pointé au club ? Grogna-t-il.  
\- Ah. Soupira-t-il. Je suppose que ça s'est mal passé et que tu as encore agi comme un connard. Tu l'as fait fuir je parie ?  
\- Non. Je ne l'ai pas fait fuir, il est parti de lui-même quelque peu énervé disons...Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Oh. Tu as refusé son offre ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr ! S'offusqua-t-il. Tu me vois danser pour l'université, une choré bien propre, bien classique et bien chiante ? Tsss sans façon, merci. et puis je gagne rien en retour, tu me connais je ne fais rien sans rien. Pourquoi lui as-tu parlé de moi ? Fit-il curieusement.  
\- Je me suis dit que ça te recadrerait un peu, et que ça te ferait une nouvelle expérience. Tu comptes te cacher combien de temps à danser dans les clubs ? Pense à ton avenir Jongin...Soupira Tao.  
\- On a déjà eu cette discussion, je fais ce que j'ai envie de ma vie, ça ne te regarde pas, ni toi ni personne. Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Fit-il froidement.  
\- Jongin, ne te braque pas. Tu sais qu'on est tous inquiets pour toi. Tu penses qu'avoir un diplôme en droit te suffira pour réussir ? Tu veux faire ça toute ta vie ? Tu dis toi-même que tu hais le droit, les études et tous ces business men trop classes, trop propres sur eux, que ce ne sont que des hypocrites et que tu ne veux pas passer ta vie à travailler et à faire comme tout le monde. Mais ouvre les yeux, si tu continues comme ça, c'est ce qu'il va arriver ! Lança-t-il, exaspéré.  
\- En deux jours, tu es la deuxième personne à me faire la morale sur mon avenir...Grogna-t-il.  
\- Kyungsoo ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Oui...Disons que je lui ai dit des choses pas très...agréables à entendre et il m'a fait la morale. Pff. Comme s'il me connaissait. Rétorqua-t-il.  
\- Je suis étonné, ça fait deux ans qu'on essaie de te faire entendre raison et tu y penses à peine et Kyungsoo t'en fout plein la gueule une fois et tu y réfléchis ? Wow. Peut-être devrais-tu accepter son offre. As-tu pensé à la possibilité que tu sois repéré par un agent ou une école de danse ? Il y a toujours du beau monde à ce genre de concours. Le conseilla-t-il.  
\- Mmh. Je vais y penser. Mais ne me refais jamais ça ok ? Je déteste qu'on se mêle de ma vie, et même si tu es un de mes meilleurs amis, rien ne t'autorise à décider pour moi. Dit-il durement.  
\- Jongin. Si tes amis ne se mêlent pas de ta vie, ne te disent pas quand tu fais une connerie et te laissent dans ta merde, qui le fera ? Je sais que tu n'attends que ça en agissant ainsi mais tes parents ne-  
\- Bye Tao.

Il raccrocha brusquement, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, soupirant bruyamment. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait vouloir le remettre dans le droit chemin et lui dicter sa vie ? Il était très heureux ainsi, il ne faisait que ce qu'il aimait : danser, rien d'autre ne comptait.

*

De son côté, Tao se mordit la lèvre, il avait été trop loin. Il était réellement inquiet pour Jongin, mais peut-être avait-il dépassé les bornes en parlant de ses parents. Il lui envoya un rapide message, s'excusant.

Des bras l'encerclèrent et il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'étreinte. Un baiser fut déposé dans son cou, lui arrachant un soupir avant qu'il ne se retourne pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Wu Fan. Celui-ci encercla son visage de ses mains, caressant ses joues de ses pouces, attendant qu'il parle.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Jongin. Souffla-t-il.  
\- Quand ne t'inquiètes-tu pas pour lui ? Dit-il amusé, haussant un sourcil.  
\- Je pensais bien faire pour le concours de danse...Dit-il, baissant les yeux.  
\- et je pense que tu as bien fait, laisse le un peu seul, il va finir par se rendre compte que tu ne fais que l'aider. Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir sur sa décision. Le rassura-t-il.  
\- Tu penses ? Fit-il, intrigué.  
\- Je pense que Kyungsoo est capable de le persuader. Je le trouve...intéressant. et je suis sûr que Jongin aussi !

D'après ce que j'ai entendu de votre conversation, ce qu'a dit notre cher président des élèves a réussi à rentrer dans la tête de ce gosse. Rien que par curiosité ou par fierté, il acceptera. Sourit-il en coin.

\- J'espère. Mais bon, je m'inquiète aussi pour Kyungsoo, connaissant Jongin, ça ne va pas être simple, il va le faire vivre un enfer...Puis dès qu'il est sorti de son élément, Jongin peut-être imprévisible. Soupira-t-il.  
\- On les surveillera et les aidera comme on peut d'accord ? Arrête de t'inquiéter autant. De plus, ils sont majeurs, ils peuvent faire leurs propres choix, mais si jamais ça dérape, on sera là. Je te le promets. L'assura-t-il.

Tao hocha la tête et se laissa faire lorsque Kris se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, lui faisant oublier ses soucis quelques instants. Ils se séparèrent lorsque la sonnerie retentit, chacun prenant le chemin de sa classe, non sans un dernier baiser et « je t'aime » glissé au creux de l'oreille.  



	3. Chapter 3

  
La journée fut horrible pour Kyungsoo, il fut harcelé par des centaines d'élèves pour le concours, il ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur ses cours, toujours énervé par l'attitude de Kim Jongin et pour clôturer le tout il était convoqué chez le directeur à la fin des cours. Qu'allait-il lui répondre lorsqu'il lui demanderait s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un ?

Une fois devant le bureau, il inspira un bon coup puis entra.

\- Oh Kyungsoo, entre, assis-toi. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Il rangea ses papiers puis releva la tête vers lui.

\- Alors, as-tu trouvé quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- C'est-à-dire que...oui et non...Dit-il doucement, mal à l'aise.  
\- Comment ça ? Fit-il, haussant un sourcil.  
\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, il m'a été recommandé, mais disons qu'il n'est pas très coopératif...Avoua-t-il, se massant la nuque.  
\- Quel est son nom ? Fit le directeur, un air sérieux sur le visage.  
\- P-Pourquoi monsieur... ? Bafouilla-t-il, légèrement inquiet.  
\- Je peux peut-être t'aider à le convaincre. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fit-il.

Oh que oui, il voyait tout à fait où il voulait en venir. Les mains de Kyungsoo se firent moites. Le directeur était vraiment prêt à tout pour gagner ce concours, quitte à menacer un élève. Bien sûr ce serait plus facile pour lui, il lui suffisait de donner le nom de Jongin et le tour était joué mais il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme soit menacé et contraint à participer à ce concours.

Celui-ci semblait déjà ne pas réellement porter dans son cœur le système scolaire, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Et il ne voulait pas être responsable de cette « dénonciation », ce n'était pas sa vision des choses concernant le rôle de président des élèves. Il avait été élu pour représenter les élèves, les protéger et les aider non pas pour les dénoncer, les condamner et les enfoncer.

\- Je vais tenter de le persuader moi-même monsieur. Dit-il simplement, à contre cœur.  
\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi Kyungsoo. Sourit le directeur. J'attends une bonne nouvelle venant de ta part demain.

Kyungsoo sourit de façon crispée puis salua le directeur, sortant du bureau hâtivement. Il était fichu. Comment allait-il convaincre Jongin ? Celui-ci avait été catégorique.

Il se traina jusqu'à son casier, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'université. Marchant la tête baissée, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il aperçut des chaussures plantées devant lui. Il fut surpris de se trouver face à Kim Jongin en relevant la tête, celui-ci habillé d'un simple jean délavé, d'un haut bleu et d'une veste noire, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et le visage impassible.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je t'attendais. Dit-il simplement.  
\- Ecoute, si c'est des excuses que tu attends ou je ne sais quoi concernant ce que je t'ai dit hier, je n'ai pas la patience pour ça, j'ai passé une journée de merde à cause de toi, je suis fatigué et j'ai autre choses à faire que de me prendre la tête av-  
\- J'accepte pour le concours. Le coupa-t-il, un air ennuyé sur le visage.  
\- -ec toi...Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il.  
\- Pas si fort. Grogna-t-il. Tu as bien entendu, j'accepte.  
\- Mais... Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas, que ce n'était pas pour toi ? Fit-il surpris.  
\- Oublie ça. Où dois-je te retrouver pour rencontrer les danseurs ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Mmh, demain matin, 8h, à la salle de danse de l'université. Tu devras danser devant Yixing, Sehun et Mr Jung. Et après les entrainements commenceront, ils sont le soir après les cours de 18h à 20h, parfois plus. Expliqua-t-il mécaniquement.  
\- Bien, je serai là. Dit-il, soupirant légèrement.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis... ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Je commençais à m'ennuyer dans les clubs. Je me suis dit que ça me ferait une distraction et puis, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable en danse. J'attendrai tes excuses demain après la démonstration. Rajouta-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

Kyungsoo le regarda partir, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, choqué. Quel culot ! Cependant, une fois qu'il fut sûr que Jongin fut loin, il se permit de sourire, rassuré. Il avait réussi à le convaincre. Il était tout de même curieux de le voir danser !

*

Le lendemain, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Yixing et Mr Jung attendaient patiemment dans la salle de danse que Jongin arrive. 8h15 et il n'était toujours pas là. Kyungsoo se ratatina sur sa chaise, s'était-il moqué de lui ? Avait-il voulu le ridiculiser en lui donnant de faux espoirs ? Il serra les poings, se sentant énervé et humilié.

Il allait s'excuser auprès des personnes présentes dans la salle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Kim Jongin, à bout de souffle.

\- Bonjour, désolé, j'ai eu une panne de réveil. Sourit-il.  
\- Kim Jongin ? S'écria Yixing.  
\- Tiens, Lay, ça fait longtemps. Sourit-il en coin.  
\- Vous vous connaissez ? Tenta Kyungsoo, les regardant tour à tour.  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Répondit Jongin évasivement.

Yixing ne répondit rien, visiblement choqué. Kyungsoo l'interrogerait plus tard. Il prit Jongin à part dans un coin de la pièce, le laissant se préparer et s'étirer en silence.

\- Tu sais sur quoi tu vas danser ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, prends ma clé USB dans mon sac, poche de devant. J'ai fait une mixtape, et j'ai mélangé les styles pour ma chorégraphie, histoire de montrer l'étendue de mes talents. Souffla-t-il, fier de lui.  
\- Ok. Ça dure combien de minutes ?  
\- Environ 10 minutes.  
\- Tu vas pouvoir tenir 10 minutes ? Fit le président des élèves, étonné.  
\- Largement. C'est de la tarte pour moi. Je sais que tu en doutes mais je suis loin d'être un amateur, tu pourras demander à Lay. Fit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers Yixing qui les observait depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.  
\- Lay ? C'est son surnom ? Comment tu le connais ? Interrogea-t-il, curieux.  
\- Longue histoire. Dit-il rapidement.

Kyungsoo soupira, il n'en saurait pas plus. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Kyungsoo demanda aux juges de s'asseoir puis Jongin se  
plaça au centre, dos à eux. Kyungsoo se mit face à lui, tandis qu'il avait les yeux clos, inspirant et expirant. Etait-il stressé ?

\- Hey. Montre leur de quoi tu es capable, Kai. Lui souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers la chaîne hifi.

Jongin lui lança un regard indéchiffrable puis lui offrit un sourire en coin. Il s'agenouilla au sol, les bras tendus derrière lui, la tête baissée vers le sol puis hocha la tête pour qu'il mette la musique.

*

Kyungsoo fut subjugué par la performance de Jongin, ses mouvements étaient gracieux, précis et tout en finesse, son corps se mouvant au rythme de la musique avec souplesse. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le silence régnait dans la pièce, seule la respiration saccadée de Jongin se faisant entendre. Lorsqu'un clappement de main retentit, suivi d'un autre, il reprit contenance, jetant un œil vers Mr Jung et les autres danseurs, tous semblaient très enthousiastes voire admiratifs.

\- C'était...impressionnant ! Commenta Mr Jung.

Il s'approcha de Jongin et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Bienvenu dans l'équipe, je pense que tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que tu seras un leader parfait. Je doute qu'on perde le concours avec un danseur aussi talentueux que toi. Le complimenta-t-il chaleureusement avant de se tourner vers Sehun pour discuter.

Kyungsoo sourit, rassuré, cela lui faisait un poids en moins. Il avait réussi sa mission ! De plus, Jongin semblait avoir donné le meilleur de lui-même et il savait qu'il était celui qui avait réussi à le convaincre, le rendant d'autant plus fier. Il s'approcha de lui, lui tendant une serviette et une bouteille d'eau.

\- Je dois avouer que tu te défends. Dit-il simplement, se retenant de sourire par fierté.  
\- C'est tout ? Répondit le danseur, haussant un sourcil.  
\- Bon okay, tu es très doué, tu es un excellent danseur Kim Jongin et je me suis trompé sur toi. Marmonna-t-il, n'osant pas croiser son regard.  
\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, qu'as-tu dit ? Le taquina-t-il, son éternel sourire en coin présent sur ses lèvres.  
\- Ne me fais pas répéter. Grogna-t-il, embarrassé.

Ce mec ne manquait vraiment pas d'air ! Il ne put cependant réprimer un sourire devant les yeux brillants du jeune homme. Il semblait...heureux. Et beaucoup plus joueur et enfantin que le Kai hautain, sûr de lui et condescendant qu'il avait rencontré au club.

Yixing s'approcha d'eux, souriant avant de serrer la main à Jongin.

\- Ça faisait longtemps. Tu es toujours aussi bon ! Le félicita-t-il.  
\- Merci. Venant de toi, c'est un sacré compliment ! Répondit-il.  
\- Vous vous connaissez d'où ? Demanda Kyungsoo, curieux.  
\- Je dansais dans le même club que Kai avant. Expliqua Yixing.  
\- TOI ? S'écria le président des élèves, surpris. Mais...je ne te vois pas du tout dans ce genre d'endroit !  
\- Comme quoi, les apparences sont trompeuses...Dit-il, gêné, se massant la nuque.  
\- Il était le meilleur au club. On a souvent dansé ensemble puis du jour au lendemain il a tout arrêté. Continua Jongin.  
\- Oh. Pourquoi ça ? Fit Kyungsoo.  
\- Je cachais ça à mes parents et je n'étais pas encore majeur, quand ils l'ont appris, je me suis pris la raclée de ma vie. Je leur ai expliqué que danser était vraiment important pour moi, que c'était mon rêve. On a fait un compromis, ils me laisseraient danser si je réussissais mes études en même temps, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis dans le club de danse et que je participe au concours tous les ans. Pour leur prouver que je suis sérieux. Dit-il, souriant, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.  
\- Je vois. Commenta simplement Kyungsoo.

Jongin resta silencieux, le regard dans le vide. Yixing dut partir en cours, les laissant tous les deux. Ils sortirent de la salle en silence, Mr Jung donnait un cours.

\- Alors, ce n'est pas si mal que ça de faire partie de l'équipe si ? Tenta Kyungsoo.  
\- On verra, j'attends de voir les autres danseurs et la choré. Dit-il.  
\- Tu vas continuer d'aller danser au club ?  
\- Sûrement, j'ai mes habitudes, mes amis là-bas.  
\- Tant que tu ne fais pas d'écarts et que tu viens aux répétitions, je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. Lui rappela-t-il.  
\- Mmh. Bon, je vais y aller, je n'aime pas trainer dans les couloirs de cette école...Je ne m'y sens pas vraiment à l'aise. Soupira-t-il.

Après un signe de main, il sortit de l'établissement, tandis que Kyungsoo se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe. Le midi, il fut de nouveau convoqué chez le directeur, celui-ci sembla content qu'il ait trouvé un danseur puis changea d'attitude à l'entente du nom de Jongin, il sembla troublé, voire quelque contrarié mais n'ajouta rien. Le président des élèves en fut quelque peu étonné, mais ne posa aucunes questions, il avait rempli son rôle.

*

La première répétition se passa tranquillement, Jongin semblait satisfait des autres danseurs et félicita Yixing de les avoir bien entraînés. Il apporta quelques modifications à la chorégraphie avec l'autorisation de Mr Jung qui semblait très emballé par ses idées. Kyungsoo assista à toutes les répétitions de la semaine, même s'il n'avait pas à le faire, son rôle étant terminé, mais il tenait à s'assurer que Jongin ne faisait aucune vague.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble après, discutant de tout et de rien, mais jamais de choses très personnelles. Kyungsoo remarqua que Jongin évitait avec soin de parler de ses parents, le rendant curieux mais il n'insista pas.

Le vendredi soir arriva et Kyungsoo se retrouva de nouveau au club, après avoir été harcelé par Jongin tout au long de la journée. Celui-ci lui avait trouvé le moyen de le faire accepter contre son grès, car il devait se faire soi-disant pardonner pour avoir douté de ses talents et avoir dit toutes ces choses « blessantes » sur lui.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, le videur lui lança un sourire amusé, lui faisant monté le rouge aux joues, il n'était pas passé inaperçu on dirait. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le bar, sursautant lorsqu'une main baladeuse lui toucha les fesses. Il se retourna, outré, tandis que la jeune femme lui offrait un sourire séducteur. Il l'ignora et continua son chemin, s'installant sur un tabouret, maudissant Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun s'approcha de lui, lui offrant un énorme sourire avant de se pencher sur lui. Cette fois-ci Kyungsoo ne frissonna pas lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille.

\- Kyungsoo c'est ça ? Fit-il.  
\- Oui ! Baekhyun ? Répondit-il, recevant un grand sourire comme réponse.  
\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou tu veux juste Kai ? Demanda-t-il, amusé.  
\- Les deux ! Enfin...euh...je veux bien quelque chose à boire et trouver Jon- Kai ? Bégaya-t-il, nerveux.  
\- Pour Kai, il est assis dans le carré VIP en haut à droite, tu le trouveras facilement ! et tu veux boire quoi ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Si je demande un jus de pomme...quelle est ta réponse ? Tenta-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
\- Tu as quel âge, 5 ans ? Dit-il, exaspéré. Je te fais un cocktail, ne t'inquiète pas je le fais léger !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Baekhyun s'éloignait pour faire sa boisson. Il soupira, il ne buvait jamais, sa tolérance à l'alcool étant quasi inexistante. Il prit cependant la boisson, la goûta et remercia Baekhyun avant de monter à l'étage pour trouver Jongin.

Il le repéra rapidement, assis sur la banquette, une jeune femme blonde à forte poitrine et peu habillée sur ses genoux lui léchant le visage. Il grimaça. Ce n'était vraiment pas son monde. Il fut cependant étonné de voir Wu Fan et Tao en face de lui, discutant tranquillement. Tao le vit arriver le premier et lui offrit un grand sourire.

Il se dirigea vers eux, ignorant Jongin et sa...compagnie pour se poser à côté du couple. Wu Fan lui offrit un signe de tête, l'air ennuyé, ce qui contrastait vivement avec le grand sourire de Tao.

\- Je suis content de te revoir ! Lança joyeusement Tao. C'est Jongin qui t'a invité ?  
\- Disons qu'il m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix...Avoua-t-il, gêné.  
\- Oh ? Fit-il, ne comprenant pas.  
\- Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir douté de lui et de son talent. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je vois. Il est comme ça, quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient par n'importe quel moyen ! Sourit-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit très rassurant. Dit-il, feignant un air apeuré.

Ils rirent tous les deux, tandis que Wu Fan laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, sa main autour de la taille de son petit ami se glissant sous son T-shirt. Kyungsoo détourna les yeux, ne souhaitant pas vraiment voir ça. Tao soupira et lança un regard noir à Wu Fan.

\- Babe. Tu le rends mal à l'aise...Grogna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Kyungsoo, gêné. Désolé, il est quelque peu...possessif.  
\- Je comprends, il n'y a aucun souci, mais...il n'a rien à craindre avec moi ! Sourit-il.  
\- Il le sait, c'est juste...une habitude on va dire. Soupira-t-il, son regard se faisant plus triste.

Kyungsoo ne sut quoi dire, embarrassé. Il fut en quelque sorte sauvé lorsque Jongin se rapprocha soudainement de lui, plus aucune trace de la blonde qui semblait avoir disparue. Il lui offrit un sourire satisfait, détaillant sa tenue, approuvant visiblement en hochant la tête. Kyungsoo ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres, brillantes de salives et rougies, ainsi que son ventre dévoilé par son T-shirt qui était remonté.

Il tourna la tête vers le couple mais ils semblaient occupés, Tao était désormais sur les genoux de Wu Fan, celui-ci la tête enfouie dans son cou. La position aurait pu être totalement innocente si les mains du basketteur ne se trouvaient pas à l'intérieur du slim du plus jeune, celui-ci laissant échapper quelques gémissements.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se toucher lorsqu'ils sont ensemble...Commenta Jongin, levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu es juste jaloux ! Lança Wu Fan qui avait entendu.  
\- Pas vraiment non...J'ai des dizaines de personnes qui s'alignent devant moi chaque soir vois-tu. Sourit-il en coin, fièrement.  
\- Ah oui, tes fameuses conquêtes d'un soir dont tu ne connais même pas le prénom ? Je suis sûr que la plupart du temps tu ne te rappelles même pas de ce que vous avez fait la nuit, parce que t'es complètement bourré. Je me demande comment tu ne t'es pas encore fait tabasser vu la façon dont tu les traites, ou comment tu n'as pas attrapé de conneries...Répondit-il, sarcastiquement, s'étant dégagé de son petit-ami, portant son attention à son interlocuteur.  
\- Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre. C'est ma vie je fais ce que je veux, retourne baiser ton mec ok ? Cracha Jongin, les sourcils froncés.

Wu Fan se redressa vivement, déposant Tao sur la banquette, celui-ci le retenant pour ne pas qu'il se lève et ne frappe le plus jeune. Kyungsoo observa l'échange, pétrifié.

\- Redis encore ça et je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à te frapper. Tao te laisse peut-être lui parler de cette façon mais pas moi ok ? Ensuite, non ce n'est pas ma vie certes mais Tao s'inquiète pour toi, il tient à toi et ne veut pas que tu gâches ta vie comme ça. Tu sais qu'il te considère comme un petit frère ! Perso, tu peux crever demain j'en ai rien à foutre ok ? Mais voir Tao souffrir à cause d'un minable comme toi ça me rend malade. Cria-t-il, hors de lui.

Tao tenta de le calmer, chuchotant dans son oreille et caressant son visage, le regard inquiet. Jongin grinça des dents mais ne répliqua pas, se levant simplement sans un mot pour se diriger vers la piste de danse. Kyungsoo expira longuement, il n'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

\- Je suis désolé Kyungsoo. Dit doucement Tao.  
\- Ce n'est rien...Ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura-t-il.  
\- Wu Fan...Pourquoi tu l'as provoqué encore ? Tu sais comment il est...Maintenant il va se bourrer la gueule et on aura plus de nouvelles pendant des jours. Souffla-t-il.  
\- Je suis désolé...mais j'en ai assez de son comportement puérile, il faut qu'il se ressaisisse merde. Puis je n'aime pas la façon dont il te parle et te traite. Il ne te respecte pas et avec tout ce que tu fais pour lui...ça m'énerve ! Expliqua-t-il, se passant la main dans les cheveux, visiblement toujours énervé.  
\- On en a déjà parlé, il réagit violemment pour se défendre, je sais qu'il ne dit pas tout ça par méchanceté. Je le connais. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il n'a pas une vie facile...Dit-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison, toi non plus tu n'as pas une vie facile, et d'autres sont dans des situations bien plus difficiles...Rétorqua-t-il.

Tao soupira, déposa un baiser sur son front puis tourna son attention vers Kyungsoo.

\- Jongin est comme ça, il est très impulsif et dès qu'il se sent agressé il mord. Il n'est pas méchant, il ne veut pas blesser les gens, c'est juste...sa façon de se défendre. Comme il a fait la première fois que tu l'as rencontré. Il est très solitaire, il ne veut dépendre de personne, ne veut rien devoir à personne et préfère être seul pour ne pas être déçu et blessé. Il a une relation conflictuelle avec ses parents, son père l'a mis dehors lorsqu'il a annoncé qu'il voulait être danseur. Il a menacé de lui couper les vivres s'il n'intégrait pas une école et ne continuait pas ses études. Cela fait deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus ni parlés. Jongin fait comme si de rien n'était mais au fond ça l'a profondément blessé et sa famille lui manque. Expliqua-t-il.

Kris embrassa sa joue pour le réconforter, puis il reprit la parole.

\- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, son père a appris qu'il dansait ici tous les soirs et qu'il n'allait pas en cours, il a donc décidé d'arrêter de lui donner de l'argent, il paie juste pour ses études de droit. Il a commencé comme Barman dans ce club puis après il animait les soirées. S'il vient au club ce n'est pas uniquement pour s'amuser, c'est aussi son travail, mais ça peu de personne le savent, il n'aime pas le dire. Fierté oblige ! Soupira Tao.  
\- Je vois...Je ne savais pas tout ça. Du coup, ça a dû être difficile pour lui de changer ses horaires avec les entraînements...Dit-Kyungsoo, quelque peu honteux.  
\- Il a juste décalé, il travaille plus tard le soir et finit plus tôt le matin du coup. Il dort la journée après. Dit-il.  
\- Et il a tout de même le temps d'étudier ? Fit-il, surpris.  
\- Oui, Wu Fan est en droit aussi, il lui recopie ses cours. Mais bien sûr, Jongin n'est pas au courant, je lui ai dit que j'avais un ami en droit. Dit-il en souriant tendrement à son petit-ami.

Celui-ci grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Kyungsoo sourit, Wu Fan jouait au gros dur mais au final il tenait également beaucoup à Jongin et ce n'était pas simplement par rapport à Tao. Quel idiot de Jongin, ne pas voir qu'il était aussi bien entouré. Il lui en toucherait deux mots, mais pas ce soir, au risque de le faire se braquer de nouveau.

Il s'approcha de la barrière pour observer Jongin, celui-ci dansant sur la scène avec plusieurs personnes. Alors comme ça, c'était son travail de chauffer la salle et donc de danser avec toutes les demoiselles présentes. Jongin n'était donc pas le séducteur, adepte des one night stand qu'il prétendait être. Intéressant. Que cachait-il encore ?


	4. Chapter 4

Vers 3h du matin, Tao et Kris décidèrent de partir. Et Tao demanda à Kyungsoo de surveiller Jongin et d'éventuellement le ramener s'il n'était pas en état. Baekhyun l'aida à rester éveillé en lui offrant du redbull et lui fit la conversation lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé, tandis qu'il surveillait Jongin de loin. Celui-ci dansait avec de nombreuses personnes, se faisant offrir des verres et forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, il n'aime pas vraiment ça, faire semblant, danser pour gagner de l'argent, se faire toucher et boire autant mais il n'a pas le choix. Lui confia Baekhyun.  
\- Est-ce que ça a déjà dérapé ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Quelques fois, des petit-amis jaloux, des personnes un peu trop entreprenantes. Il s'est aussi fait tripoter par des mecs plus âgés, qui ont l'âge de son père...A chaque fois il serre les dents, garde son sourire et dès qu'il peut il va s'enfermer seul ou va vomir aux toilettes. Raconta-t-il, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Kyungsoo ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer. Il sentait qu'avec Jongin dans sa vie, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

*

A la fermeture du club, il attrapa Jongin par la taille et l'aida à sortir, celui-ci complètement bourré. Ils prirent un taxi et Kyungsoo n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie auparavant tandis que Jongin gloussait tout en essayant de le tripoter. Finalement, il se calma et s'endormit sur son épaule, à son plus grand soulagement.

*

Le lendemain, Jongin se réveilla dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il chercha à tâtons la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit mais il était seul, chose étrange. N'était-il pas resté dormir chez une de ses conquêtes ? Il grogna puis se redressa, soulevant le drap. Il avait encore son boxer. Il chercha à se souvenir des événements de la veille mais rien ne venait, il se voyait sur la piste de danse puis des flashs du visage de Kyungsoo. Oh.

Il se leva lentement, ouvrit la porte et tomba sur la silhouette du président des élèves qui s'affairait à la cuisine. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, il se racla donc la gorge. Kyungsoo sursauta et se tourna vers lui, lui souriant.

\- Bonjour, assis-toi, je prépare le petit déjeuner ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Jongin s'exécuta, se sentant cotonneux.

*

Le lundi suivant, Kyungsoo et Jongin mangèrent ensemble le midi. Jongin lui parla des nouvelles idées qu'il avait concernant la chorégraphie avec entrain, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Seule la danse avait cet effet sur le jeune homme.

Sur le chemin vers leur salle de classe, ils croisèrent le principal. Kyungsoo le salua poliment tandis que Jongin s'était figé, la mâchoire serrée. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, leur expression tendue. Paniqué par l'attitude irrespectueuse du danseur, Kyungsoo l'obligea à se courber en appuyant sur son dos. Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil et se laissa faire.

\- O-On doit aller en cours. Tenta Kyungsoo, bafouillant avant de se saisir de la main de Jongin.

Il se courba une dernière fois et avança avant d'être interpellé par le principal.

\- Kyungsoo, venez me voir à la fin des cours. Dit-il simplement, lançant un dernier regard hautain en direction de Jongin.

Le président des élèves resta figé, confus. Il allait demander des explications au jeune homme mais celui-ci se dégagea de son emprise.

\- Je dois aller en cours. On se voit plus tard. Dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à Kyungsoo de répondre.

Celui-ci fonça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre le principal et Jongin ? Se connaissaient-ils ? Rapidement, il sortit son portable et envoya un message à Tao avant de courir vers sa classe, il était en retard...

*

Une fois qu'il fut loin de Kyungsoo, Jongin se hâta de rentrer dans les toilettes de l'université, vides à cette heure. S'enfermant dans une cabine, il frappa violemment le mur, la porte, tout ce qui était à sa portée. Une fois calmé et à bout de souffle, il se laissa glisser par terre, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

S'il ne venait pas en cours c'était justement pour éviter de le croiser, mais désormais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Le fait d'être à moins d'un mètre de lui le rendait malade, il fallait qu'il prenne ses distances au plus vite. Au diable le concours.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis sortit des toilettes, décidé à quitter l'établissement.

Il fut cependant bloqué par le principal qui semblait l'attendre. Il serra les poings, haineux.

\- Encore en train de fuir ? Lança-t-il.

Jongin ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il perdrait le contrôle s'il rétorquait. De plus ils étaient dans les couloirs de l'école, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien. Dit-il simplement, même s'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur.  
\- Je me demande la raison pour laquelle Kyungsoo a été te ramasser dans la rue... Il devait vraiment être désespéré. A moins que tu l'aies supplié ? Sourit-il sardoniquement.

Fermant les yeux un moment, le danseur tenta de rester calme.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ce concours Jongin. Dès demain tu ne seras qu'un vulgaire souvenir pour les danseurs de cet école et pour Do Kyungsoo. Tu n'as rien à faire avec lui. Retourne te pavaner dans tes clubs de bas étages et disparais de ma vue, j'ai tellement honte que tu sois mon fils. Cracha-t-il.

Le danseur détourna le regard, malgré tout blessé. Les yeux dans le vague, il sourit tristement.

\- Je ne suis plus le même, tu ne peux plus m'ordonner quoi que ce soit. Tu ne peux pas me virer de l'établissement, je peux donc aller et venir librement. En ce qui concerne Kyungsoo, tu te trompes, il m'apprécie pour ce que je suis. Dit-il calmement avant de continuer sa route, bousculant l'épaule du principal au passage.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

*

Le soir venu, Kyungsoo se dirigea vers le bureau du principal, curieux. Il se demandait bien ce que l'homme lui voulait. Il toqua, entra lorsqu'il eut la permission et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je veux que Kim Jongin ne participe pas au concours. Annonça-t-il.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est le meilleur danseur que j'ai pu trouver ! S'écria Kyungsoo.  
\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit lui. Point. Virez-le. Dit-il simplement. Vous avez une semaine.

Kyungsoo le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi ? Jongin avait-il fait quelque chose ? Il se courba à la hâte et sortit du bureau, anéanti. Qu'allait-il faire ?

*

Il ne vit pas Jongin les trois jours suivant, celui-ci avait disparu de la circulation. Il ne répondait ni aux appels, ni aux messages, ne venait plus aux répétitions au plus grand désarroi de Mr Jung, des danseurs et de Kyungsoo.

Il savait qu'il le trouverait au club mais sa semaine avait été chargée et il avait des millions de dossiers à rendre ainsi que beaucoup de révisions pour sa dernière année. Il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas comment faire face à cette situation. Que dire à Jongin ? Pouvait-il le virer ainsi ? Il savait qu'il en serait incapable. Danser était la chose la plus importante pour le jeune homme, il s'était investi à 200% pour le concours et bien qu'il soit absent depuis quelques jours, tout le monde comptait sur lui.

Vendredi soit arriva, il pouvait donc aller voir Jongin. Il fit un signe de tête au videur qui sourit en le reconnaissant, adressa un signe de main à Baekhyun qui lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea directement vers le coin VIP.

Jongin s'y trouvait, un verre à la main et en charmante compagnie comme à son habitude. Ce soir, une belle brune à forte poitrine gloussait dans son cou. Il semblait quelque peu éméché mais pas réellement bourré. Soupirant, Kyungsoo se dirigea vers eux et dégagea la fille violemment, prenant sa place. Tandis qu'elle allait rétorquer, il lui lança un regard noir l'en dissuadant.

Jongin se redressa, surpris, son sourire disparaissant.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Dit-il froidement.  
\- Ça fait quatre jours que tu ne viens plus aux répétitions. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre...Je n'avais pas envie. Répondit-il simplement.  
\- Tu mens. Je commence à te connaître, je sais que tu aimes faire partie du club, tu aimes danser à l'école et tu es fier que des gens reconnaissent ton talent ! La vraie raison c'est quoi ? Insista-t-il, cherchant son regard.  
\- Tu veux savoir la vérité ? J'en ai marre de voir ta tête, on ne fait pas partie du même monde monsieur le président des élèves. J'en ai assez de jouer à un rôle, d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas moi et ça ne sera jamais moi. Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ici Kyungsoo ? Tu avais pitié c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement, jouant avec son verre.

Kyungsoo l'observa longuement, quelque chose s'était passé, il en était certain.

\- Que s'est-il passé Jongin ? Je sais que tu dis ça pour me blesser et te débarrasser de moi. Il faut que tu me parles, je ne peux pas deviner tout seul, fais-moi confiance. Je sais que tu ne me caches quelque chose d'important...est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le principal ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Grogna-t-il, finissant son verre d'alcool cul sec.  
\- Parce qu'il m'a demandé de te virer du club. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Jongin se figea à ses mots et bascula la tête en arrière contre le canapé, restant silencieux. Kyungsoo soupira, se massant l'arête du nez, il était épuisé, sa tête allait exploser entre le bruit, ses études et Kim Jongin.

\- C'est pour me virer que tu es là ce soir ? Demanda le danseur au bout d'un moment.  
\- Non. Je veux justement que tu reviennes. Je vais refuser la demande du principal. Mais si tu ne veux plus venir...ce n'est plus mon problème. Mais ce serait une énorme erreur. Des gens comptent sur toi et croient en toi, ne les déçois pas Jongin. Tu n'es pas seul...ça me rend malade que tu ne le vois pas. Soupira-t-il.

Jongin se tourna vers lui, le détaillant. Il semblait vraiment épuisé. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Il se mordit la lèvre, il détestait créer des ennuis à ses proches, malgré son attitude, il n'aimait pas leur causer du souci. Kyungsoo avait été adorable avec lui depuis le début, il avait cru en lui, l'avait encouragé et aidé, maintenant encore il allait le protéger et refuser la demande du principal. Et lui qu'avait-il fait pour lui ? Rien. Il l'avait blessé, énervé, il lui causait beaucoup de problèmes, il était réellement un poids pour le jeune homme, pourtant celui-ci ne le trahissait pas et restait à ses côtés.

\- Merci. Chuchota-t-il.

Kyungsoo écarquilla les yeux, surpris puis toussota pour cacher sa gêne.

\- De rien. Enfin bon, lundi viens à la répétition ! Dit-il en se levant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse partir, Jongin lui attrapa le poignet.

\- J'avais besoin d'argent. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu cette semaine, j'ai fait plus d'heures. Avoua-t-il, embarrassé.  
\- Oh. Mmh je vois...A lundi alors ? Fit-il, hésitant.  
\- Oui, à lundi. Affirma Jongin.

Une fois Kyungsoo parti, il se remit au boulot, commandant un verre de rhum à Baekhyun qui lui offrit un sourire triste. Il l'embrassa chastement pour le rassurer, il n'aimait pas l'inquiéter, puis se faufila au milieu des gens sur la piste de danse.

*

Le lundi suivant, Kyungsoo inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans le bureau du principal, il était très nerveux, c'était la première fois qu'il refusait quelque chose.

\- Je ne peux pas virer Jongin monsieur, je suis désolé. Il est trop important pour le club, sans lui, on ne gagnera pas. Sauf votre respect, je ne sais pas la raison pour laquelle vous ne voulez pas de Jongin mais c'est un excellent danseur, venez le voir à la répétition ce soir vous jugerez par vous-même. Si...vous ne changez pas d'avis après ça, je démissionnerai. Dit Kyungsoo d'une traite, ne laissant pas l'homme l'interrompre.

Le principal le regarda, surpris. Son visage se ferma mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

Une fois sortit du bureau, il s'appuya contre le mur, les mains tremblantes. Il l'avait fait, il n'en revenait pas. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Kris et Tao s'approchaient de lui.

\- Kyungsoo ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Tao.  
\- O-Oui...ça va enfin je crois. Le rassura-t-il.

Il expliqua rapidement la situation et les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard lorsqu'il parla du principal mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Il était évident qu'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose, pourquoi était-il le seul qui ne savait rien ?

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu es obligé de démissionner ? Fit Tao, inquiet.  
\- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça...et puis si je ne peux pas empêcher Jongin de se faire virer je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert que je reste président des élèves. Je n'ai pas voulu ce rôle pour faire ce genre de choses...Expliqua-t-il.

Tao soupira.

\- Ah, tant que j'y pense, vous saviez que Jongin avait des problèmes d'argent ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Non, il te l'a dit ? Fit Tao, surpris.  
\- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu en cours la semaine dernière. Répondit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et jura.

\- Je dois y aller, j'ai cours, on se voit plus tard ? Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.  
\- A plus tard ! Dirent en cœur Kris et Tao.

Une fois qu'il fut loin, Kris prit Tao dans ses bras, les couloirs étant vides.

\- Je ne pensais pas que le père de Jongin irait aussi loin...Chuchota-t-il au creux de son cou.  
\- Moi non plus...Répondit le plus jeune.  
\- J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui...et pour Kyungsoo. Dit Kris, pensif.

Tao hocha la tête puis de dégagea de son étreinte, l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir...Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
\- Mmh tentant...Répondit-il chaudement.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis se séparèrent pour aller en cours.

*

Jongin assista à la répétition du soir, le principal l'observant sans qu'il ne le sache. Il prit Kyungsoo à part lorsque Jongin fut parti.

\- J'accepte qu'il reste dans le club. Mais uniquement car il est notre seul espoir de gagner. Après le concours, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, est-ce bien clair ? Ordonna-t-il.  
\- Oui, monsieur. Dit Kyungsoo, rassuré.  
\- Je suis très déçu de votre attitude Kyungsoo, sachez-le. Vous ne devriez pas trop fréquenter ce genre de personne, ce serait nuisible pour votre scolarité. Ajouta-t-il durement.

Kyungsoo serra les dents mais ne répondit pas. Jongin était loin d'être nuisible, comment un principal d'un établissement scolaire pouvait-il émettre ce genre de jugement sur un élève ? Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire et il était bien décidé à savoir quoi.

*

La semaine passa rapidement, les répétitions se multiplièrent, il ne restait qu'une semaine et demi avant le concours. Jongin assistait à toutes les répétitions et venait en cours tous les jours, bien décidé à faire profil bas. Il devait gagner le concours, pour lui, pour le club, pour Kyungsoo mais également pour prouver à son père de quoi il était capable.

Le seul problème était l'argent, il travaillait beaucoup moins au club et ses économies en prenaient un coup. Il ne pouvait pas demander d'aide à Tao ou Kris, encore moins à Kyungsoo...Il dépendait déjà assez d'eux comme ça.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, il ne refusa pas les quelques billets qu'on lui glissait dans la poche au club contre quelques 'services'. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait et même s'il détestait ça, il n'avait pas d'autre solution, il fallait bien qu'il vive.

Ce ne fut cependant pas suffisant, et lorsqu'un midi un jeune homme de sa promo le regarda avec un peu trop d'insistance pour que ce ne soit qu'amical et innocent, il se jeta à l'eau. Il l'attira dans une cabine et se mit à genoux devant lui, lui offrant un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme rougit avant que ses yeux ne se noircissent de désir. Il ouvrit son jean à la hâte et obligea Jongin à la prendre en bouche. Celui-ci réprima un frisson de dégoût et ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas s'étouffer tandis que les mouvements de bassin de son camarade se faisaient brusques.

Le jeune homme forçait son membre dans sa bouche, agrippant ses cheveux douloureusement. Une fois qu'il eut éjaculé, il se rhabilla rapidement, jeta quelques billets par terre aux genoux de Jongin et sortit sans un dernier regard. Le danseur ne perdit pas de temps pour ramasser les billets avant de se pencher au-dessus des toilettes pour vomir.

Il resta enfermé dans les toilettes durant la première heure de cours, se sentant sale et misérable.

*

Le lendemain, il reçut plusieurs propositions, il semblerait que le jeune homme de la veille ait fait passer le mot. Quelque peu honteux, Jongin accepta les propositions et se laissa toucher par certains, dut caresser ou masturber d'autres, il fit également quelques fellations, vomissant une fois de nouveau seul. Il ne se laissa pas embrasser une seule fois cependant. Il espérait conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Tandis qu'il terminait de sucer une énième personne, quelqu'un frappa la porte de la cabine violemment. Il sursauta mais continua son activité. Sûrement quelqu'un d'énervé, pensa-t-il. Son 'client' se retira et lui éjacula à la figure sans le prévenir. Mortifié, il ne dit rien et ramassa son argent, n'osant pas bouger tandis que son homologue sortait. Il allait fermer la porte de la cabine lorsque celle-ci fut ouverte brusquement, claquant contre le mur.

Kris se tenait devant lui, la mâchoire serrée et le regard noir, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Jongin ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie. Il baissa la tête, la semence de son précédent client coulant le long de son menton le faisant grimacer.

Kris entra dans la cabine, la ferma violemment puis l'attrapa par le col le plaquant contre le mur, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

\- Kim Jongin, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! Cria-t-il, hors de lui.  
\- J-J'ai besoin de fric ok ! Lâche-moi putain ! Grogna-t-il.  
\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Lorsque j'ai entendu la rumeur je pensais que c'était faux... ! Putain ! T'as pensé à Tao ? à Kyungsoo ? à ce que les gens penseront de toi après ? Si tu te fais choper tu seras virer Jongin merde ! T'es inconscient ma parole ! Et si l'un d'eux t'agressait ? Tu y as pensé ? Sans parler de toutes les saloperies que tu peux choper ou-  
\- Ne dis rien à Tao et Kyungsoo ! Le coupa-t-il, le suppliant du regard.  
\- Pourquoi je ne le dirai pas ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison ! Cracha-t-il.  
\- Tu ne veux pas blesser Tao. Ou Kyungsoo. Dit-il, hésitant.

Le plus âgé ne répondit rien et le lâcha, s'appuyant contre le mur opposé. Il ferma les yeux fortement puis sortit de la cabine. Jongin crut qu'il l'avait laissé mais il entra de nouveau, lui tendant du papier. Se mordant les lèvres, Jongin essuya son visage puis alla se laver dans l'évier.

\- M-Merci. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Kris soupira puis l'attira dans ses bras brusquement, le serrant fort.

\- Que va-t-on faire de toi. T'es impossible. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce, tapotant le haut de sa tête avec affection.

Jongin fut très surpris par son attitude. Kris s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Il repensa aux paroles de Kyungsoo, peut-être avait-il raison finalement. Il ne le voyait pas ou ne voulait pas le voir mais il était entouré...

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes puis Kris le lâcha non sans lui faire promettre d'arrêter ses conneries. Il acquiesça, embarrassé.

*

Dans la même journée, tandis qu'un camarade de classe de Jongin et Kris parlait de la rumeur concernant le danseur dans la cafétéria, Kris perdit le contrôle et lui mit son poing dans la figure devant tout le monde.

Tao qui était à une table plus loin avec Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas aller voir son amant pour le calmer devant toute l'école. Frustré, il soupira. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kris de s'emporter ainsi, il ne l'avait jamais vu lever la main sur personne. (Il se contentait de fusiller du regard ou bousculer les gens qui s'approchaient de trop près de Tao généralement.)

Kyungsoo détourna le regard de la scène et vit Jongin se tendre à côté de lui avant qu'il ne quitte précipitamment la cafétéria. Il soupira, que se passait-il encore ? Le jeune homme qui venait se prendre un coup se posta devant lui, rouge de honte et très énervé.

\- Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien ?! Cria-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. Dit-il simplement avant de se tourner vers Yixing. Tu as vu quelque chose toi ?

Yixing sourit puis secoua la tête.

\- Tu me le paieras ! Cracha le jeune homme, un certain YoonMin.

(Kyungsoo avait eu affaire à lui, il était un élève perturbateur et bagarreur. Quelqu'un de pas vraiment fréquentable.)

*

La fin de la journée se passa sans commotion. Kyungsoo chercha Jongin un peu partout mais il fut incapable de le trouver et se résigna à rentrer chez lui en trainant des pieds. Il espérait que le jeune homme allait bien et qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave.

Il avait très envie d'aller le voir au club mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux qu'il laisse le danseur tranquille.

Il se calla alors devant sa télévision à regarder une série stupide avant d'aller se coucher, se sentant morose.

*

De son côté, Tao se précipita sur Kris dès qu'il put, une fois qu'il fut enfin seul. Il le tira par la manche en direction de chez lui, attendant qu'ils soient à une certaine distance de l'université pour entremêler leurs doigts. Le trajet se fit silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la maison du plus jeune.

Ils montèrent directement dans sa chambre, et Tao fut rassuré que ses parents ne soient pas là, ils devaient parler et sérieusement !

Kris se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, soupirant bruyamment. Tao posa ses affaires, retira sa veste puis s'allongea contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Ça ne te ressemble pas...Commença-t-il.  
\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Il répondit doucement.  
\- J'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir...Kris, tu as frappé un mec sans aucune raison en plein milieu du self devant tout le monde, tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça ? Fit-il incrédule, se relevant sur son coude pour lui faire face.

Le basketteur soupira puis ouvrit les yeux pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire. Confia-t-il.

Tao lui lança un regard noir et se rassit, lui tournant le dos. Kris se redressa également et l'attira contre lui.

\- Ne m'en veux pas. Sache juste que ce n'est pas grave ok ? Tout va bien. Le rassura-t-il.  
\- Est-ce en rapport avec notre relation ? Quelqu'un est au courant ? Le plus jeune demanda timidement.  
\- Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec nous. Quand bien même quelqu'un saurait, peu importe ce qu'ils pensent, je t'aime et c'est le principal. Déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.  
\- T-Tu serais prêt à assumer notre relation ? Chuchota Tao, surpris.  
\- Bien sûr. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, notre relation est très sérieuse. Je préfère que ça ne se sache pas pour te protéger et pour qu'on puisse être tranquilles mais si ça venait à se savoir...ça ne me dérangerait pas. Insista-t-il.

Tao enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra fort.

\- Merci. Dit-il, ému. Je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Kris caressant ses cheveux.

\- Si ça n'a pas de rapport avec nous, quel est le problème ? Reprit-il finalement, arrachant un grognement à son amant.  
\- Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire hein...Souffla-t-il.  
\- Non. Tu me connais. Sourit-il légèrement contre son cou.  
\- Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, pour deux raisons : la première ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, la deuxième ça risque de te blesser et de t'énerver et je ne veux pas en être la cause...Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je comprends. Dis-moi juste qui ça concerne ! Soupira-t-il, vaincu.  
\- Jongin...Dit Kris.

Tao se tendit et se retira de son étreinte.

\- J'en étais sûr...Il faut toujours qu'il se foute dans la merde ce gosse. Grogna-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Babe, ne t'inquiète pas ok ? Je m'occupe de lui. Dit-il pour l'apaiser.  
\- Mmh...Je ne peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter...Soupira-t-il.  
\- Je sais, mais je peux peut-être essayer de te distraire...Susurra-t-il avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres.  
\- Tu peux toujours essayer en effet...Sourit-il légèrement.

Kris lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa plus profondément. Il voulait absolument éviter que son petit ami s'inquiète plus que nécessaire pour le danseur. Maudissant celui-ci dans ses pensées, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour faire oublier au plus jeune ses soucis.

*

Le lendemain, Jongin attendait Kyungsoo devant l'université. Il lui sourit doucement puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Sur le chemin, beaucoup d'étudiants regardaient Jongin de façon appuyée, obligeant celui-ci à marcher les yeux rivés sur le sol. Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Une fois qu'il fut devant la classe de Jongin, il se stoppa.

\- Mmh ça va aller ? Il tenta, inquiet.  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On se retrouve à midi ! Dit-il simplement avant d'entrer dans sa salle.

Kyungsoo continua son chemin mais fut stopper par Yixing. Celui-ci se dépêcha de le rejoindre comme il put malgré ses béquilles.

\- Tu as entendu la rumeur... ? Demanda-t-il, concerné.  
\- Quoi ? Quelle rumeur ? Fit le président des élèves.  
\- C'est à propose de J-

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée du directeur, appelant Kyungsoo. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Le président des élèves se tendit, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Yixing lui lança un regard compatissant et partit en classe. 

Une fois la porte du bureau fermée, le directeur frappa la table violemment avec son poing.

\- C'est inacceptable ! S'écria-t-il.  
\- P-Pardon ? Tenta-t-il, nerveux.  
\- Je ne peux permettre ce genre de comportement au sein de mon établissement. Les faits qui m'ont été rapportés sont inadmissibles ! Etiez-vous au courant lorsque vous avez recommandé Kim Jongin pour le concours de danse ? Demanda-t-il, véhément.  
\- Je suis désolé monsieur mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...Dit-il, confus.  
\- Il m'a été rapporté que Kim Jongin se prostituait au sein de l'établissement. Lança-t-il froidement.

Kyungsoo écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Jongin ? Non ce n'était pas possible...Etait-ce vrai ? Un doute s'installa dans son esprit, après tout Jongin lui avait avoué avoir des problèmes d'argent mais à ce point... ? Contrarié, son visage se ferma.

\- Jongin n'est pas ce genre de personne. N'est-ce pas de simples rumeurs ? Vous savez depuis qu'il a été nommé leader, il y a beaucoup de jaloux. Rétorqua-t-il calmement.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de simples rumeurs, plusieurs personnes sont venues dans mon bureau pour m'en parler. Dit-il.  
\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Demanda-t-il finalement, anxieux.  
\- Je ne veux plus qu'il fasse partie du club. Si cette rumeur venait à se savoir en dehors de l'établissement, notre réputation serait finie. Insista-t-il, rouge de colère.  
\- Jongin est un excellent danseur et le leader, vous ne pouvez pas le virer du club une semaine avant le concours ! S'écria-t-il, se levant de sa chaise.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix ! Jongin ne cesse de me causer des problèmes, de toute façon il n'est bon qu'à ça ! Grogna-t-il.

Kyungsoo l'observa attentivement, la façon dont il parlait de Jongin était étrange, comme s'il le connaissait personnellement, et comme s'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose de précis. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la poser, l'homme en face de lui était tout de même le directeur de l'université.

\- Jongin doit participer au concours, si vous voulez, virez-le après mais pas avant. Il nous permettra de gagner. Sans lui, nous n'avons aucune chance. Après le concours, faîtes comme vous voulez mais s'il vous plaît...laissez-le danser ! Kyungsoo le supplia, se courbant devant l'homme.  
\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce qu'il danse ? Demanda le directeur, s'étant adouci.  
\- Quand il danse, il est heureux. Vous l'avez vu danser non ? Il est exceptionnel, il mérite d'être connu ! Avant ça je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment à la danse mais dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu danser je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de lui. Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas ressenti ça également...Jongin est très talentueux, vous le savez autant que moi. Déclara-t-il.  
\- Il me créé beaucoup d'ennuis. Je ne changerai pas d'avis sur lui. Asséna-t-il avec finalité.

Le président des élèves se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Jongin maintenant. Qui c'est ce que le danseur ferait comme connerie...Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie ! Demanda-t-il une énième fois, se mettant à genoux.  
\- Kyungsoo ! Que fais-tu ! Lève-toi... ! Bégaya-t-il.  
\- Attendez après le concours, je vous promets qu'il ne vous causera aucun problème jusque-là. Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine ! Je...prends l'entière responsabilité. Ne prenez aucune mesure d'ici là, et si la rumeur s'avère véridique...Je démissionnerai de mon poste de président des élèves. Dit-il, fermant les yeux.

Le directeur resta silencieux un moment, en pleine réflexion.

\- Bien. Je ne chercherai pas à éclaircir cette affaire avant le concours. Si la rumeur est vraie cependant, vous serez remplacé et il sera congédié du club de danse. J'espère que vous êtes conscient que pour votre dossier cette histoire vous pénalisera. Fit-il en soupirant.  
\- J'en suis conscient. Répondit-il simplement, rassuré.  
\- C'est dommage que vous gâchiez votre avenir pour quelqu'un comme lui. Termina le directeur.

Kyungsoo serra la mâchoire mais ne répondit pas, puis sortit en silence. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il trouva YoonMin devant lui, affichant un sourire en coin.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu me le paierais. Dit-il. C'est vraiment...généreux de ta part de supplier le directeur pour sauver la peau de Kim. Tu peux dire adieu à ton poste de président des élèves ceci dit. Lança-t-il avant de partir en ricanant.

Kyungsoo soupira puis retourna en classe, la journée s'annonçait longue.

*

Kyungsoo resta silencieux tout au long de la journée et personne n'osa lui demander la raison de son silence. A midi, Jongin fit profile bas tandis Tao l'observait avec attention. Finalement, le danseur s'éclipsa, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi détaillé.

Tandis qu'il passait à côté de la salle de classe de Jongin, il aperçut un attroupement et entendit des rires et murmures. Intrigué, il passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et se figea. Jongin était en train d'effacer rageusement le tableau sous les railleries des élèves. Il semblait réellement énervé. Kyungsoo entra et frappa sur un bureau avec son poing, le silence se fit et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Cria-t-il, hors de lui.

Il s'avança vers le tableau et se posta à côté du danseur, celui-ci resta face au mur, les poings serrés et la tête baissée.

\- Parlez. Quel est la raison pour toute cette agitation ? Vous vous trouvez dans un établissement scolaire je vous rappelle ! Gronda-t-il.

Voyant que personne ne répondrait, il se tourna vers le tableau désormais effacé. Il remarqua cependant des bouts de papiers divers aux pieds de Jongin. Il les ramassa, curieux. A la lecture du contenu des papiers, sa respiration se coupa. Des insultes, des propositions indécentes s'y trouvaient, des noms également.

Kyungsoo inspira un bon coup, chiffonna les papiers et les fourra dans sa poche.

\- Jongin, viens avec moi dehors s'il te plaît. Dit-il doucement.

Kyungsoo sortit de la salle, suivi par Jongin sous les murmures des étudiants. Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement.

\- Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas venir en cours pendant quelques jours. Jusqu'au concours. Viens seulement aux répétitions d'accord ? Comme ça tu peux travailler au bar et gagner plus d'argent. Lui conseilla-t-il.  
\- Tu...ne veux pas savoir si c'est vrai ? Tu ne me demandes pas-  
\- Non. Je ne veux pas savoir. On en parlera plus tard, pour l'instant tu dois te reposer et te concentrer sur le concours. On doit absolument gagner ! Dit-il, lui offrant un sourire.  
\- Kyungsoo...  
\- Je dois aller en cours. Rentre chez toi Jongin. Le coupa-t-il de nouveau.

Le président des élèves lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'éloigner. Le danseur l'observa partir, la boule au ventre. Il sentait que Kyungsoo savait, il sentait également sa déception, sa peine et se sentit coupable. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours du mal aux gens qu'il aimait ? Les gens qui croyaient en lui, s'intéressaient à lui finissaient toujours par être déçus et le laissaient. Lorsque Kyungsoo saurait la vérité, il en ferait de même, c'était évident.

Il quitta l'université le cœur lourd et les yeux humides. Allait-il de nouveau se retrouver seul ?  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Jongin suivit le conseil de Kyungsoo et ne vint pas en cours, se contentant d'assister aux répétitions. Il ne vit pas le président des élèves, celui-ci ne venant plus le regarder s'entrainer. Il espérait le voir passer la porte à chaque fois, en vain. Il se concentra tant bien que mal sur sa chorégraphie, se donnant à fond. Il voulait que Kyungsoo soit fier de lui, il voulait lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de croire en lui.

Tous les soirs, Tao et Kris venaient le voir au club et passaient leur temps à le materner. Tao plus que Kris évidemment, il ne cessait de s'engueuler avec le basketteur, de ce côté-là rien n'avait changé. Mais il était tout de même reconnaissant envers le jeune homme pour avoir gardé son secret.

\- Tu sais, Kyungsoo tient beaucoup à toi. Confia Tao au milieu d'une conversation.  
\- Je sais. Dit-il simplement, mal à l'aise.  
\- Il n'est pas le genre de personne à abandonner ses amis au moindre coup dur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lança-t-il en sirotant sa boisson, lui offrant un regard appuyé.

Jongin soupira.

\- Je pense que je l'ai déçu. Non, j'en suis sûr. J'ai fait quelque chose...disons que c'est assez grave. Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal personnellement mais j'ai trahi sa confiance en quelque sorte. Mais...pour la première fois je suis terrifié à l'idée de décevoir quelqu'un et de...le perdre. Expliqua-t-il, confus à propos de ses sentiments.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir rassuré que tu sois humain ou si je dois me sentir offensé que tu n'en aies rien à foutre de moi...Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Tao ! C-Ce n'est pas ça ! Paniqua Jongin. Ce n'est pas...pareil. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça, je ne comprends pas moi-même...C'est juste que Kyungsoo croit vraiment en moi, il me fait confiance...  
\- Je te taquine Jongin. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Sourit-il étrangement, son regard se posant sur Kris qui discutait un peu plus loin.  
\- Tu crois que...Commença-t-il, suivant le regard de Kris.  
\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire ? Je pense que tu trouveras la réponse tout seul. Bon, j'ai envie de danser ! Je vais chercher Kris ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Le danseur le regarda partir, songeur.

*

Le jour du concours arriva bien vite, Jongin était actuellement dans les loges, stressé comme jamais. Kris et Tao étaient venus l'encourager mais n'avaient pas pu rester dans les coulisses. Il se retrouvait donc désormais seul face à son stress.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et sursauta, surpris avant de se détendre, ses yeux tombant sur Kyungsoo.

\- Tout se passera bien, tu es un excellent danseur. Ne stresse pas trop, d'accord ? Le rassura-t-il, souriant doucement.

Jongin se contenta de sourire faiblement en retour. Leur tour approchait et il dut se préparer à monter sur scène. Après un dernier regard vers Kyungsoo, il inspira un bon coup puis entra sur la scène avec ses camarades, prêt à gagner ce fichu concours de danse.

*

Kyungsoo ne put détacher son regard de Jongin pendant la prestation du club de danse et lorsqu'il effectua sa chorégraphie en solo. Encore une fois, il fut subjugué par son talent et un sourire orna ses lèvres. Il était tellement fier du danseur, il était réellement heureux qu'il puisse se tenir ainsi sur scène et montre son talent à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, y compris le directeur.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir démissionner désormais, ne plus être le représentant des élèves allait être étrange pour lui, cela faisait partie de sa vie, de son quotidien même. Il se demandait ce qu'il ferait de son temps libre une fois relevé de ses fonctions.

En y repensant, il ne comprenait toujours pas l'acharnement du directeur concernant Jongin. Le danseur ne semblait pas être un trouble fait, il ne venait pas en cours certes mais ses escapades nocturnes et ses activités extrascolaires n'étaient pas connues sur le campus. S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Se connaissaient-ils ? Se pouvait-il que le directeur et Jongin... ? Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise, comment pouvait-il penser ce genre de choses ?! Il regarda frénétiquement à droite et à gauche, comme si les gens autour de lui pouvaient lire dans ses pensées avant de se détendre.

Lorsqu'il revint sur terre, la performance se terminait et il applaudit avant de se diriger vers les coulisses.

Il se précipita sur Jongin, bousculant au passage les autres danseurs et le prit dans ses bras, le félicitant. Le danseur se tendit au début puis répondit à son étreinte, lui tapotant le dos.

\- Je suis plein de sueur...Je ne dois pas sentir la rose non plus...Marmonna-t-il à son oreille.  
\- Idiot. Tu as été parfait ! Félicitation Kim Jongin ! Je suis sûr qu'on va gagner grâce à toi. Chuchota Kyungsoo contre la peau humide de son cou.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte en attendant la fin des représentations et le résultat du concours. Jongin entremêla leurs doigts lors de l'annonce des gagnants, sa main moite tremblant légèrement dans la sienne. Lorsqu'ils furent élus vainqueurs, Kyungsoo serra sa main et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

Jongin se figea, tout d'abord choqué, ne réalisant pas avant de se lever et d'imiter les danseurs du club qui sautaient de joie. Il prit rapidement Kyungsoo dans ses bras, lui murmurant des dizaines de 'merci' puis se rendit sur scène pour recevoir le trophée.

Etant le leader, il dut faire un discours, il tenta d'y échapper en poussant en avant un autre danseur mais le présentateur l'obligea à s'avancer vers le micro. Quelque peu gêné, il sourit nerveusement au public.

\- Tout d'abord...Je tenais à remercier les danseurs présents avec moi sur scène, sans eux nous n'aurions pas gagné. Mmh...ensuite je souhaite remercier Zhang Yixing qui aurait dû être à ma place mais qui s'est malheureusement blessé avant le concours, le trophée est à toi Yixing ! Commença-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Kyungsoo sourit, amusé. C'était agréable de voir le plus jeune si heureux, et souriant. Il avait un magnifique sourire et ses yeux brillaient sous les projecteurs. Il était né pour être sur cette scène, c'était sa place.

\- Je tiens également à remercier Do Kyungsoo sans qui je ne me tiendrai pas sur cette scène ce soir. Sans oublier mes amis qui me soutiennent. La danse est plus qu'une passion pour moi, elle fait partie de ma vie, de ce que je suis et je suis heureux de pouvoir la partager avec vous ce soir. Dit-il, souriant.  
\- Ne souhaitez-vous pas remercier également le directeur de votre école ? Demanda le présentateur, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.  
\- Oh. Si bien sûr, je remercie également notre cher directeur qui croit en nous et qui nous permet de nous tenir sur cette scène. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Le présentateur ne fit pas attention et enchaîna avec les discours des écoles placées en deuxième et troisième positions.

*

Désormais dans la salle de gym de l'université, spécialement aménagée pour accueillir les danseurs et les élèves de l'école après le concours, Kyungsoo sirotait son cocktail, assis aux côtés de Tao et Kris. Ce dernier semblait quelque peu éméché et ne cessait de tripoter son petit ami. S'il ne touchait pas ses fesses il glissait ses mains sous le T-shirt du plus jeune qui tentait comme il pouvait de repousser ses avances et de le calmer.

Jongin avait été accaparé par d'autres personnes depuis la fin du concours et ils n'avaient même pas pu se retrouver seul à seul pour discuter. Si ce n'était pas les danseurs qui le prenaient à partie pour discuter, porter un toast ou faire des photos, c'était les minettes en chaleur qui se frottaient à lui en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Le danseur semblait avoir bu quelques verres de trop également et tenait difficilement en place, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Kyungsoo ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, à la fois inquiet qu'il ne se passe quelque chose mais également admiratif. Jongin avait déboutonné le haut de sa chemise noire et relevé ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés après qu'il ait passé sa main dedans de nombreuses fois – une habitude chez lui, avait remarqué Kyungsoo.

\- Tu vas l'user à force de le regarder ainsi. Chuchota Yixing, le sortant de sa rêverie.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Bégaya-t-il, gêné.

Yixing ne répondit pas et sourit simplement avant de se lever pour se servir un autre verre.

Jusqu'à présent tout se passait bien, mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et cela ne pouvait pas durer surtout lorsqu'il était question de Kim Jongin. En effet, le directeur eut la bonne idée de s'approcher des danseurs et le regard de Jongin s'assombrit. Son visage se ferma instantanément et il but son verre de champagne cul sec. Kyungsoo grimaça, un Jongin sobre était déjà imprévisible alors un Jongin bourré...il ne voulait même pas y penser.

\- Tao, je pense qu'on devrait ramener Jongin. Il a beaucoup trop bu et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose...Dit-il au plus jeune, anxieux.  
\- Je pense que tu as raison. Répondit-il, soucieux. Kris, lève-toi, on doit ramener Jongin !  
\- Il fait chier ce gosse...Toujours à créer des emmerdes...On était bien là... ! Grogna le basketteur, se levant maladroitement.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers Jongin et Kyungsoo glissa sa main dans son dos.

\- On devrait y aller, il est tard ok ? Chuchota-t-il.

Jongin ne répondit pas et son regard haineux resta fixé sur le directeur qui faisait tout pour l'ignorer, ne lui adressant pas la parole une seule dois tandis qu'il félicitait les autres danseurs.

\- Jongin ? Appela doucement le président des élèves, nerveux.

Le danseur l'ignora superbement et s'approcha du directeur.

\- Vous ne me félicitez pas, monsieur le directeur ? Commença-t-il sur un ton sec.

Les discussions autour d'eux se turent et les élèves regardèrent Jongin les yeux écarquillés, comment osait-il parler ainsi au directeur ?

\- J'allais le faire avant que vous ne m'interrompiez. Félicitations pour le concours, vous êtes la fierté de notre école. Je dois reconnaître que vous avez du talent. Répondit l'homme calmement.  
\- En doutiez-vous ? Renchérit Jongin, un sourire amer aux lèvres.  
\- Je n'étais pas sûr que vous puissiez endosser le rôle de leader, c'était une grande responsabilité mais malgré toutes mes craintes, j'ai bien fait d'écouter les conseils de votre président des élèves semble-t-il. Merci d'avoir remplacé Yixing jusque-là. Je pense qu'il est préférable que tout le monde reprenne sa place d'origine désormais. Recommanda-t-il.

Kyungsoo ferma les yeux, priant pour que Jognin stoppe cette conversation. Il n'était pas en état, il venait de vivre un moment heureux et riche en émotion, ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher.

\- Nous allions partir. Intervint-il, attrapant la manche de Jongin et tirant doucement dessus.

Le danseur se dégagea de sa prise et s'avança dangereusement de l'homme, grinçant des dents. Son opposé ne réagit pas, même si le rictus au coin de sa bouche trahissait son énervement.

\- Franchement, je pensais qu'en gagnant le concours tu me féliciterais au moins une fois, je pensais que tu prêterais attention à moi et que tu verrais enfin à quel point je suis sérieux concernant la danse mais non ça t'arracherait la gueule de penser aux autres, il n'y a que toi qui compte, ce que tu veux et ce que tu aimes. Cracha-t-il, serrant les poings.

Les élèves se mirent à murmurer, choqué par le ton employé par Jongin et par ce soudain manque de respect. Kyungsoo releva le tutoiement et se tourna vers Tao, confus. Celui-ci secoua la tête et lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Je pense que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour régler tes comptes et pour avoir cette conversation Jongin. Murmura le directeur entre ses dents, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? Je pense que c'est le bon endroit et le bon moment justement. Oh, as-tu peur que les élèves ne te respectent plus s'ils voient ton vrai visage ? Non, laisse-moi deviner, tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que nous sommes liés, qu'en fait tu ignores et rabaisses ton propre fils. Se moqua-t-il.

Kyungsoo écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Le directeur était le père de Jongin ? Tout prenait un sens désormais, la façon dont ils se regardaient, dont ils parlaient l'un de l'autre, avec autant de rancœur et de colère. Ces deux-là avaient des choses à régler et le dialogue semblait tendu. Malgré tout, Jongin ne devait pas se donner en spectacle ainsi devant les élèves et encore moins en se disputant avec son père.

Il s'approcha d'eux et tira le danseur en arrière pour qu'il le regarde.

\- Jongin, ça suffit. On y va maintenant. Ordonna-t-il.

Jongin ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa en voyant l'air contrarié du président des élèves, il ne voulait pas lui gâcher la soirée et le décevoir davantage. Le pire aurait été évité si le directeur n'avait pas dit la phrase de trop.

\- Tu devrais écouter ton cher ami Jongin, après tout il a joué sa place de président des élèves pour toi. Dommage qu'il ait cru en quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que toi. Il sera relevé de ses fonctions dès lundi. Si tu avais été intelligent tu te serais prostitué sur un trottoir et non au sein de l'école. Lança-t-il avec un air de dégoût.

Kyungsoo resta figé sur place à l'entente de ses mots et ne réagit que trop tard, Jongin avait déjà levé la main sur son père pour lui asséner un coup au visage. Kris, qui avait eu le temps de dessaouler avec toute cette agitation, le retint comme il put. Jongin se débattait violemment, hurlant des insultes vers son père, tremblant de rage.

Le directeur s'essuya le sang qui perlait sur ses lèvres dans un revers de main et s'adressa une dernière fois à son fils avant de tourner les talons.

\- Tu es toujours aussi impulsif et sauvage, tu devrais avoir honte. Heureusement que ta mère n'est plus en vie pour voir ce que tu es devenu. Souffla-t-il sans lui lancer un regard.

Le silence se fit après le départ du directeur et Yixing obligea les élèves à se disperser et rentrer chez eux. Kyungsoo attrapa le sac de Jongin et se dirigea vers la sortie, une fois dehors il inspira un bon coup. La nuit allait être longue.

Jongin sortit quelques minutes après, de nouveau calme, suivi par Tao et Kris. Ce dernier lançait quelques regards en biais à son amant, un air coupable peint sur son visage. Tao s'arrêta devant Kyungsoo, le teint pâle.

\- Peux-tu prendre soin de Jongin cette nuit s'il te plaît ? Surveille le ce week-end aussi. Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le danseur se mordit la lèvre, la tête baissée, ses yeux cachés par sa frange. Kyungsoo se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Jongin, on parlera plus tard, je ne me sens pas capable ce soir. Trop d'informations. Ajouta-t-il.

Jongin ne répondit rien et le regarda s'éloigner en silence. Kyungsoo soupira et se massa les tempes.

\- On devrait y aller, tu dors chez moi cette nuit. Annonça-t-il.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Kyungsoo sans échanger un mot. Une fois arrivés à destination, Kyungsoo alla prendre une douche et se changea. Il sortit un marcel blanc ainsi qu'un boxer et un pantalon en coton pour que Jongin puisse se changer également.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, les cheveux mouillés et habillé confortablement, Jongin sortit un paquet de cigarette de son sac et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il alluma une cigarette et tira une latte, fermant les yeux et appuyant sa tête contre la vitre.

Kyungsoo l'observa, assis sur son canapé, les genoux remontés contre son torse.

*

De leur côté, Tao et Kris restèrent silencieux sur le chemin du retour. Le basketteur lançait quelques regards à son amant mais n'osait parler, ne sachant quoi dire. Tao affichait son air impassible et il savait qu'il était inutile d'engager la conversation dans ces conditions. Il devait attendre que le plus jeune soit calmé et sorte de ses pensées.

Tao ne brisa le silence que lorsqu'ils furent dans leur lit, prêt à dormir. Le plus jeune fixait le plafond depuis plusieurs minutes, attendant que Kris le rejoigne. Celui-ci venait tout juste de se glisser sous les draps lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Tu étais au courant n'est-ce pas ? C'était ça que tu me cachais. Dit-il doucement.

D'un côté, Kris était rassuré qu'il parle, il n'aurait pas pu dormir de la nuit si ça n'avait pas été le cas mais d'un autre il aurait aimé pouvoir réfléchir et se reposer avant d'avoir cette discussion. L'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang ne l'aidait pas non plus.

\- Oui. Jongin ne voulait pas que tu le saches et m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. Et puis, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Comment tu as su ? Demanda son amant, se tournant vers lui.  
\- J'ai entendu les rumeurs, certains gars de mon équipe en parlaient. Je l'ai suivi et surpris...Répondit-il.

Il espérait que cette réponse suffirait mais connaissant Tao, il en doutait. Celui-ci le fixa longuement, songeur, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait repenser à leur conversation et aux événements récents.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Ce que son père a dit ? Souffla-t-il, les yeux vitreux.  
\- Il avait besoin d'argent. Le défendit Kris. Il a arrêté lorsque je l'ai surpris...Disons que j'ai réagi un peu violemment. Il a compris et je sais qu'il a arrêté puisqu'il a repris son boulot au bar. Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Tao releva ses genoux contre son torse et bascula sa tête en arrière contre le mur, fermant les yeux.

\- Et dire que je n'ai rien vu...J'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher et le protéger. On aurait pu l'aider ! On n'a pas beaucoup d'argent mais on aurait trouvé une solution. Pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit ? N'a-t-il pas confiance en nous ? Ne sommes-nous pas ses amis ? Dis-moi Kris...Chuchota-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Kris voyait que son amant se retenait tant bien que mal de craquer et son cœur se serra. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu ainsi ? Combien de fois Tao avait pleuré devant lui ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui qui souffrait ainsi et prenait tout à cœur ? Kris aurait aimé être le plus sensible des deux, il aurait aimé prendre son mal être, sa souffrance, sa tristesse et toutes ses larmes.

S'il pouvait, il échangerait les rôles. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait simplement prendre soin de Tao, le consoler et l'aimer. Il pouvait l'aider à penser à autre chose pour un temps, à oublier mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être envahi par ses émotions, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever sa fragilité, sa sensibilité. C'était ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. C'était Tao dans toute son humanité.

Kris n'était qu'un homme après tout. Il avait beau prier et espérer, il n'était qu'un homme, aussi vulnérable que les autres, et avec un cœur aussi fragile que les autres. Il avait pris conscience de son impuissance lorsqu'il avait rencontré Tao, lorsqu'il avait appris à l'aimer. Il se contentait alors de faire ce qu'il pouvait, le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait, et l'aimer de tout son cœur.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, personne ne pouvait. Tu connais Jongin, il ne voulait pas nous inquiéter, ni être un poids. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, c'est une question de fierté et de pudeur. Tao, il va bien, c'est terminé. Tu ne peux pas toujours t'inquiéter comme ça pour lui, tu as ta propre vie à mener. Le réconforta Kris.  
\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner...Soupira Tao, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne te dis pas de l'abandonner, je t'explique simplement que Jongin est un adulte et qu'il peut faire ses propres choix. Tu n'es pas sa mère, ni son père ou son frère. Tu es son ami, tu n'es pas responsable de lui. Tu le traites comme un enfant mais il n'est pas un enfant, il est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions, faire ses conneries et les assumer. Continua son amant, haussant le ton malgré lui.

Tao se redressa, le fusillant du regard.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il n'a personne Kris ! A part nous, il n'a personne ! Je ne peux pas le laisser-  
\- Tu t'entends Tao ? Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Il n'a personne ? Il a un père, ok leur relation n'est pas idéale mais il en a quand même un, il a des amis – toi, Baekhyun, et Kyungsoo maintenant ! Et puis le club, Yixing... ! Il n'est pas seul. Arrête de le voir comme un cas désespéré qui ne peut pas vivre sans toi, il a besoin de toi à ses côtés certes mais il n'est pas dépendant de toi et heureusement bon sang ! Le coupa Kris, hors de lui.

Les yeux de Tao s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de ses paroles et il afficha une expression blessée avant que la colère ne fasse surface.

\- De toute façon tu n'as jamais aimé Jongin, tu as toujours été jaloux de lui – ce qui est totalement stupide d'ailleurs ! Gronda-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'il en a quand même un' ? Parce que moi je n'en ai pas c'est ça ? Tu veux dire que moi je suis un cas désespéré parce qu'au fond je suis celui qui n'a vraiment personne c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu penses au fond non ? Tu penses que je suis juste un être faible qui n'a personne sauf toi ?! Avoue, c'est ce que tu penses ! Pauvre Tao, sans parents ni amis, livré à lui-même depuis tout ce temps ! Pauvre Tao qui n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul des railleries et insultes qu'on lui crache à la figure ! Vraiment quel pauvre putain de Tao qui est incapable de rien faire et qui est si dépendant de toi hein ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans monsieur le basketteur Ô combien populaire aimé par tout le monde ! Sans parler de tes parents qui m'ont pris en pitié et paient un appartement pour nous deux ! Cracha-t-il, avant de se stopper, essoufflé.

Kris le regarda en silence, le teint livide. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette discussion prendrait de telles proportions, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Tao avait tant de rancœur en lui. C'était ce qu'il pensait de lui ? De Kris ? De leur relation ? Des parents de Kris ? Gardait-il tout cela en lui depuis tout ce temps ?

Kris avait l'impression d'avoir échoué sur toute la ligne. Il avait gagné la confiance du plus jeune petit à petit, leur relation avait pris du temps mais elle s'était solidifiée au fil des mois. Les parents de Kris étaient au courant de la situation de Tao mais n'avait jamais rien dit, se comportant naturellement avec lui et l'accueillant à bras ouverts.

Kris lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui pour officialiser leur relation et avait décidé que ce serait son cadeau d'anniversaire, il ne voulait pas que Tao se sente obligé ou qu'il ait l'impression d'être pris en pitié justement. Il avait toujours fait attention de ne pas froisser le plus jeune, il ne voulait pas le blesser en agissant sans considération. Il pensait que Tao avait compris, il pensait que Tao savait tout ça. Mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

Il avait fait sentir à Tao sa différence involontairement et l'avait rendu encore plus insécure visiblement et il se haïssait pour ça. Ses yeux s'embuèrent sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler et il se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, maintenant. La pièce devenait trop étouffante pour lui.

\- Je suis désolé...Je ne pensais pas que c'était ce que tu ressentais. Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il, le cœur brisé.

Il attrapa son jean à la volée et un T-shirt, tandis que Tao le regardait faire sans ciller, confus. Etait-ce des larmes dans les yeux de Kris ? Le plus jeune se releva brusquement lorsque Kris quitta la pièce, courant après lui pour le retenir. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, il ne le pensait pas, il était juste en colère et blessé, il ne pensait pas tout ça. Stupide Kris qui l'avait cru... ! Pensa-t-il rageusement.

Il attrapa son poignet et l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte, utilisant ses prises de Wushu pour l'immobiliser.

\- Tao, laisse-moi sortir. Il faut que...je prenne l'air. Soupira Kris.  
\- Non, je ne te laisse pas partir dans cet état, en plus tu as bu et...non. Paniqua-t-il.  
\- Tao, j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir...Insista-t-il, le suppliant presque.

Tao l'enlaça étroitement et enfouit sa tête contre son dos, décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

\- Je suis désolé, ne pars pas. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit. Je suis vraiment désolé. Marmonna-t-il contre son dos.

Kris se détendit et soupira, essuyant rapidement ses yeux.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est à moi de le faire. Il semblerait que je t'ai blessé pendant tout ce temps sans le savoir. Je pensais bien te connaître mais j'ai eu tort apparemment. Tu aurais dû me dire ce que tu ressentais...Confia-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas...ce n'est pas...ce que je voulais dire. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Ce n'est pas aussi grave je te le jure, c'est juste ce que je ressens parfois mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je suis le fautif, ça vient de moi...Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça...Tu vas avoir ça en tête tout le temps maintenant...Quel idiot...Soupira-t-il, se sentant coupable.

Toute sa colère venait de retomber, il venait de blesser Kris comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il espérait pouvoir se faire pardonner et faire oublier ses mots à Kris, même s'il savait que ça prendrait du temps. Lorsque les sentiments de Tao étaient en jeu, Kris était très attentif. Il avait toujours été très protecteur envers le plus jeune, et il serait encore plus dur envers lui-même en apprenant être la cause de la souffrance de son amant.

Tao réussit à le faire changer d'avis, lui chuchotant des mots doux et des excuses au creux de l'oreille. Ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir échangé un baiser. Ils en reparleraient éventuellement le lendemain, trop de choses avaient été dîtes pour être oubliées et laissées de côté. Tao espérait seulement qu'ils arriveraient à se comprendre et à surmonter cette énième épreuve ensemble.

Kris resserra sa prise sur la taille du plus jeune et ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt de lâcher Tao, il l'aimait trop pour ça et ferait tout pour arranger les choses. A n'importe quel prix.  



	6. Chapter 6

Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Jongin ait fini sa cigarette. Kyungsoo n'eut même pas la force de l'empêcher de fumer, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il devait faire le tri. Quelle était la marche à suivre désormais ?

Jongin soupira et ferma la fenêtre avant de s'installer à côté de lui, repliant ses jambes sous lui et fixant le mur. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de Kyungsoo, et même s'il aurait voulu il n'aurait pas pu, le plus âgé semblait perdu dans ses pensées affichant une expression inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir...en premier je veux dire ? Chuchota Jongin, prenant son courage à deux mains.

Kyungsoo releva la tête brusquement, surpris qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Tout. Enfin, si tu veux m'en parler. Répondit-il doucement.  
\- Je...ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Comment par le début, ce sera une bonne chose. Lui conseilla le président des élèves.

Jongin inspira un bon coup et s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il les croisa pour dissimuler sa nervosité.

\- Je m'appelle Kim Jongin, je suis le fils du directeur de l'université Kim Yongwook. Ma mère est décédée il y a 4 ans et depuis mon père ne veut plus rien à faire avec moi. Commença-t-il.

Kyungsoo bougea sur sa gauche, se redressant et étendit ses jambes vers lui. Il poussa légèrement la jambe de Jongin avec son pied pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Elle a eu un accident de voiture, j'étais avec elle à ce moment-là. Un chauffard a grillé un feu et nous a percutés. Il est arrivé du côté conducteur, ma mère est morte sur le coup et j'ai survécu. Mon père me hait depuis ce jour...Il m'en veut d'être resté en vie. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit ma mère qui survive. Raconta-t-il.

Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers Kyungsoo.

\- C'est drôle, avant on était proches tous les deux. Il m'emmenait aux matchs de foot, on allait au cinéma...bref on faisait tout ensemble. Sourit-il tristement. C'est fou la rapidité avec laquelle les choses changent...Une vie peut basculer en quelques secondes, il suffit de quelques mots ou que quelque chose se passe et rien n'est plus comme avant. Le pire...c'est qu'on ne contrôle rien. On a beau se raccrocher au passé comme on peut, on a beau se voiler la face, ça ne sert à rien. On n'est plus maître de rien. Lorsque tout s'écroule, il ne reste plus rien. Juste des désillusions. Finit-il dans un souffle, le regard dans le vague.

Le plus âgé se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quoi dire pour réconforter le danseur. Lui dire que tout s'arrangerait et que tout irait bien serait hypocrite et inconsidéré. Il se contenta de poser un de ses pieds sur la cuisse du plus jeune, il ne savait pas trop comment réagirait Jongin s'il l'enlaçait.

Le danseur enroula sa main autour de sa cheville, caressant sa peau nue en signe de remerciement. Les gestes étaient bien plus parlant que les mots dans ce genre de situation.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle c'est si compliqué avec mon père. Je n'aime pas vraiment aller à l'université non plus, je ne veux pas le croiser. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je peux comprendre. Mais...je trouve ça injuste pour toi de sacrifier autant de choses alors que tu n'as rien fait. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ta mère, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tenta-t-il, soudainement soucieux.

Jongin détourna les yeux.

\- Jongin, je ne sais pas ce que ton père t'a dit mais tu n'es pas responsable d'accord ? Je suis sûr que ta mère est heureuse de te savoir en vie, elle n'aurait pas supportée de te perdre. Je pense que tout parent prie pour partir avant ses enfants. Ton père...a du mal à accepter qu'elle soit partie et n'arrive pas à faire son deuil. Je pense simplement qu'il s'en veut à lui-même et rejette la faute sur toi par culpabilité. Il faut toujours un coupable sur lequel déverser sa colère et sa souffrance n'est-ce pas ? Expliqua Kyungsoo.  
\- Tao pense la même chose, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Ce qu'il me répète souvent. Il pense que je cherche à me punir, à me détruire à cause de la mort de ma mère. Répondit le danseur timidement.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, si tu veux que tes amis t'aident il faut que tu parles, que tu exprimes ce que tu ressens, que tu te confies. Je sais que c'est dur de se mettre à nu, c'est montrer ta souffrance aux autres et leur exposer tes faiblesses mais tu dois nous faire confiance. Que ce soit Tao, Kris, Baekhyun même...et moi, on veut juste t'aider. On ne cherche que ton bien-être. Mais si tu ne veux pas être aidé, on ne peut rien faire pour toi. On ne peut pas te sauver Jongin, on ne peut pas t'empêcher de te détruire, de penser toutes ces mauvaises choses qui te pourrissent de l'intérieur, on ne peut qu'être à tes côtés, t'épauler, t'écouter et t'aimer. Confia Kyungsoo avec sincérité.

Jongin l'écouta avec attention, ne cessant de caresser sa cheville puis hocha la tête. Kyungsoo sourit doucement, rassuré que Jongin l'ait écouté, le jeune homme semblait l'avoir réellement entendu et compris. Cela prendrait du temps mais il était confiant, il arriverait à faire sortir Jongin de sa bulle. De plus, il n'était pas seul.

\- Tu veux aller te coucher ? Il est tard. Proposa Kyungsoo.  
\- Je...ne t'ai pas tout dit. Répondit Jongin, son visage se fermant.  
\- On devrait se mettre au chaud dans mon lit, on peut continuer notre conversation après, d'accord ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger avant ? Tu as pas mal bu, tu devrais boire de l'eau. Conseilla Kyungsoo.

Jongin lâcha sa cheville et le laissa se lever. Le président des élèves disparut dans la cuisine et revint avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il tendit au danseur. Celui-ci but une gorgée et se leva à son tour, Kyungsoo avait raison ils seraient plus confortables pour discuter dans sa chambre.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et éteignirent la lumière. Kyungsoo se sentait quand même quelque peu mal à l'aise de partager son lit avec quelqu'un, d'autant plus si ce quelqu'un était Jongin. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun cherchant une bonne position.

\- C'est vrai que tu as mis en jeu ta place de président des élèves pour moi ? Demanda le danseur soudainement.  
\- Oui, je n'avais pas le choix. Soupira-t-il. Le directeur voulait te virer du club avant le concours, c'était la seule solution. Et puis, j'ai confiance en toi, je n'ai même pas réfléchi en fait.  
\- Je suis désolé...Tu n'aurais pas dû. A cause de moi...tu ne seras plus président des élèves. Dans un sens mon père a raison, je t'apporte que des problèmes...Souffla-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis celui qui ait pris la décision. Tu ne m'as pas menacé ni rien. Je ne regrette pas tu sais, je voulais que tu danses, tu es tellement heureux lorsque tu es sur scène. C'était un peu égoïste de ma part également. Avoua-t-il. Et puis, on a gagné grâce à toi !  
\- Mmh, mais je sais à quel point tu aimes être président des élèves. Soupira Jongin.  
\- Je trouverai d'autres choses à faire. Je l'ai toujours été, c'est une bonne occasion pour découvrir d'autres activités ! J'ai toujours voulu faire partie du club de cuisine. Dit-il pensivement.

Jongin rit un peu, amusé. Kyungsoo n'avait pas fini de l'étonner.

\- Merci. Dit-il simplement.  
\- Pour ? Fit le plus âgé, confus.  
\- D'être là, de croire en moi...Merci. Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Kim Jongin qui me remercie ? Cela va devenir une habitude ! Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouverait à partager le même lit hein ? Je n'aurais pas parié dessus lors de notre première rencontre. Gloussa Kyungsoo. Mais je suis heureux. Grâce au concours, et grâce à toi j'ai rencontré plein de personnes et je me suis fait des amis. C'est à moi de te remercier aussi. Ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Jongin ne répondit pas, cherchant à tâtons la main de Kyungsoo sous le drap pour la serrer dans la sienne brièvement.

\- Tu sais, c'était vrai...Chuchota-t-il, la voix tremblante.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler tu-  
\- Je veux que tu saches la vérité. Je te dois bien ça. Le coupa-t-il.

Kyungsoo resta silencieux et attendit qu'il parle.

\- Je...J'avais besoin d'argent. Je sais que c'est juste une excuse mais j'avais besoin d'argent puisque je travaillais moins au club avec les répétitions. Et c'était la solution la plus facile...J'ai vu ce mec me regarder avec insistance, je n'ai pas réfléchi et après la rumeur a circulé et les gens sont venus me voir. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? On aurait pu t'aider. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais on se serait débrouillé. Tu aurais pu venir manger ici, même dormir. Ce n'est pas très grand mais c'est possible. Répondit Kyungsoo.  
\- Je n'ai pas osé, je n'aime pas dépendre des autres...Et puis j'ai l'impression de toujours compter sur mes amis pour me sortir de la merde. Je ne voulais pas vous créer d'ennuis. Tenta-t-il.  
\- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit réussi...Soupira le plus âgé. Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à mettre ta fierté de côté tu sais. Les amis sont faits pour ça.  
\- J'ai été con je sais...Après la situation s'est envenimée et j'étais terrifié à l'idée que vous soyez au courant. Je vous ai encore déçus, toi, Tao et Kris et je m'en voulais. Je m'en veux vraiment. J'avais peur que vous me détestiez si vous le saviez...Chuchota-t-il tristement.  
\- Idiot. On est tes amis, mets-toi dans la tête qu'on te lâchera pas aussi facilement. Comment tu peux douter de ça ? Surtout quand tu vois la façon dont Tao et Kris s'inquiètent pour toi ! Le réprimanda Kyungsoo, exaspéré.  
\- Je sais...Je m'en suis rendu compte, trop tard certes mais je sais maintenant. Kris m'a surpris et m'a engueulé...Il a gardé mon secret aussi. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'appréciait...Il a toujours été si froid avec moi, on passe notre temps à se foutre sur la gueule. Dit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Kyungsoo se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face, appuyant sa tête sur son bras.

\- C'est sa façon d'agir. Je pense qu'il ne sait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec toi et je peux comprendre. De plus, tu accapares pas mal Tao, il passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour toi, et ça ne doit pas trop lui faire plaisir. Mais tu sais, c'est Kris qui prend tes cours. Je pense qu'il n'est pas démonstratif mais il t'apprécie beaucoup. Déclara Kyungsoo.  
\- Je ne savais pas...Répondit-il, surpris. Il va falloir que je le remercie pour mal de choses on dirait.

Kyungsoo laissa échapper un bruit en signe d'approbation. Jongin avait pas mal de choses à régler semblait-il.

\- Tu vas devoir parler avec Tao aussi, je pense qu'il doit être au courant et le connaissant il doit se sentir coupable. J'espère qu'il n'en veut pas trop à Kris de n'avoir rien dit. Pensa Kyungsoo à haute voix.  
\- Je m'en voudrai énormément s'ils se disputaient par ma faute...Souffla Jongin.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, leur couple est plus solide que tu ne le crois. Le rassura le plus âgé.

Un petit silence se fit, seules leurs respirations étaient perceptibles. Chacun se perdant dans ses pensées.

\- On devrait dormir maintenant. Proposa Kyungsoo après un moment.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, la journée a été longue. Bonne nuit. Chuchota Jongin.  
\- Bonne nuit. Répondit-il.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés par les événements de la journée.

*  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un mal de tête le prit et il fronça les sourcils. Sa bouche était pâteuse et son ventre gargouillait. Il avait un peu trop abusé sur l'alcool la veille semblait-il et souffrait des conséquences bien qu'il ait bu de l'eau et ce soit reposé.

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient suffisamment la pièce pour qu'il y vit clairement et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage endormi de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci dormait sur le ventre avec ses mains sous son oreiller, la bouche entrouverte. Le drap avait glissé jusqu'à sa taille et son T-shirt était remonté laissant entrevoir la peau de son dos.

Jongin sourit devant la vue innocente qui s'offrait à lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec quelqu'un sans avoir couché avec avant. Il observa longuement le visage du plus âgé, ses lèvres, ses paupières closes, son nez, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il semblait apaisé.

Le regard du danseur glissa le long de son corps et tomba sur la parcelle de peau dévoilée. La peau de Kyungsoo était pâle et lui paraissait douce. Se mordant la lèvre, il ne résista pas et effleura son dos du bout des doigts par curiosité. Sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle paraissait, remarqua-t-il. Ses poils s'étaient hérissés au toucher et Jongin posa sa main à plat sur sa peau, la caressant doucement.

Il se rapprocha du président des élèves et dessina des arabesques sur sa peau, se perdant dans ses pensées. Il se sentait bien avec Kyungsoo, il se sentait en sécurité et apaisé. Il ne se posait pas de questions et n'était pas sur ses gardes, il était lui-même. Il s'était énormément confié à lui également bien qu'ils ne se connaissent pas tant que ça. En y réfléchissant, il ne connaissait rien de Kyungsoo, hormis le fait qu'il soit un excellent élève et le président des élèves. Quels étaient ses hobbies ? Qui étaient ses parents, ses amis ? Il ne savait rien. Le danseur fronça les sourcils et se promit de lui poser quelques questions pour apprendre à le connaître.

Kyungsoo grogna et bougea dans son sommeil et Jongin se figea, paralysé. Que penserait le plus âgé s'il se réveillait, le voyait aussi près et sentait sa main sur sa peau nue ? Il eut juste le temps de retirer sa main avant que Kyungsoo n'ouvre les yeux.

Ils s'observèrent longuement, les yeux du plus âgé clignant plusieurs fois avant de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Il sourit en voyant Jongin et se mit sur le dos, remontant le drap jusqu'à son cou, une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Bonjour ! Oui et toi ? Répondit-il, la voix rauque.  
\- Oui. Il est quelle heure ? Fit Kyungsoo curieusement.

Jongin se redressa et attrapa son portable par terre, se massant le front.

\- 11h. Dit-il.  
\- Tu as mal à la tête ? S'inquiéta Kyungsoo, se redressant vivement.  
\- Juste un peu, gueule de bois, ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude. Le rassura Jongin.

Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu bois autant si après ça te rend malade ? Questionna-t-il, confus.  
\- Pour oublier. Tu n'as jamais bu ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Non, jamais. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ne pas contrôler ce que je fais ni être totalement conscient m'effraie. Répondit le plus âgé, mal à l'aise.  
\- Oh. Je peux comprendre. Sourit Jongin, ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus.

Le président des élèves repoussa le drap et se leva, réajustant son bas de pyjama et son T-shirt. Jongin se leva également et le suivit dans la cuisine. Ils déjeunèrent en silence et décidèrent de rester à trainer dans l'appartement de Kyungsoo pour la journée puisque Jongin ne travaillait que le soir.

*

Le soir venu, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux au bar sur les coups de 22h. Jongin se mit au travail en arrivant, se faisant happer par une horde de jeunes femmes tandis que Kyungsoo tenait compagnie à Baekhyun.

\- Ne lui donne pas trop à boire ce soir, il a pas mal bu hier déjà et il n'était pas en forme ce matin. Conseilla Kyungsoo.  
\- Il a l'habitude tu sais, et puis ne pas boire dans un bar...il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. Répondit Baekhyun, amusé.  
\- Baekhyun...s'il te plaît. Insista-t-il, sérieusement.

Le jeune homme l'observa puis acquiesça, soupirant légèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui l'oblige tu sais. Je ne suis pas le patron. Il est majeur, il prend ces propres décisions. Expliqua le barman, sur la défensive.  
\- Je ne pensais pas-  
\- Si. Tu pensais exactement à ça. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour lui mais il n'est pas un enfant. Il est un adulte, ok il fait de mauvais choix et pas mal de conneries mais on ne peut pas passer notre temps à le surveiller. Il a un job à faire c'est vrai mais rien ne l'oblige à boire si ? C'est lui qui préfère boire pour que ça passe mieux, parce qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il fait. Le coupa Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre, honteux.

\- Je suis désolé, tu as raison. Je ne voulais pas...Commença-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Mais Jongin est mon ami aussi tu sais, je ne veux pas non plus qu'il parte en live. C'est juste que j'ai également un travail. Dit-il plus calmement.

Le président des élèves hocha la tête et sirota son cocktail. Il chercha le danseur du regard et le vit danser avec une demoiselle. Il soupira et fit signe à Baekhyun qu'il allait s'installer dans le coin VIP. Il envoya un message à Tao pour savoir s'il venait mais celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils ne viendraient pas ce soir. Son message avait été assez bref, Kyungsoo espérait que tout allait bien.

Jongin ne but pas de la soirée au plus grand soulagement de Kyungsoo, même s'il pouvait voir son dégoût clairement visible sur son visage lorsqu'il se faisait toucher et embrasser. Ils rentrèrent chez Kyungsoo sur les coups de 6h du matin et le président des élèves s'endormit aussitôt qu'il fut allongé.

Jongin prit le temps de prendre une douche et de se débarrasser des parfums et autres odeurs corporelles présentes sur son corps avant de le rejoindre sous les draps, ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller et restant en boxer.

*

Kyungsoo se réveilla avant Jongin le lendemain matin et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la proximité de leurs corps et surtout de la quasi nudité du danseur. C'était tout de même quelque peu gênant, pensa-t-il. Pour lui, qui n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts physiques en général et n'avait jamais partagé son lit avec personne, c'était une nouveauté de plus dans sa vie. Cependant, il devait avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Il se sentait moins seul et le contact d'un corps chaud contre le sien était tout de même agréable.

Il remonta le drap jusqu'à son cou comme à son habitude et fit attention de ne pas trop bouger ni faire de gestes brusques, son regard ne se détachant pas du visage du plus jeune. Voir le visage endormi de Jongin tous les matins au réveil le rendait étrangement heureux. Il repoussa les mèches de cheveux rebelles du plus jeune et sourit lorsque celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

*

Jongin rentra chez lui dans l'après-midi après avoir remercié Kyungsoo de nombreuses fois, au plus grand désarroi de celui-ci. Il aurait aimé que Jongin reste avec lui. Ils se dirent au revoir sur le pas de la porte, aucun des deux ne voulant réellement se séparer et échangeant une longue étreinte.

Lorsque Kyungsoo se retrouva seul dans son appartement à regarder la télé en mangeant, il se rendit compte à quel point sa vie était vide et solitaire avant sa rencontre avec Jongin. Il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne jamais se sentir seul. Après avoir passé deux jours avec le plus jeune, il se sentait étrangement triste et une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Dans un sens, c'était terrifiant, il connaissait Jongin depuis seulement un mois et celui-ci avait déjà pris une place considérable dans sa vie. Kyungsoo détestait dépendre des autres, c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne liait que très peu de liens avec les autres, justement pour éviter ce genre de situations. Pourtant, Jongin s'était imposé dans sa vie sans lui demander son avis et sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Pour l'instant, malgré tous les événements récents il ne le regrettait pas et il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais à le regretter dans le futur non plus.

Ce soir-là, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, le lit soudainement trop froid.

*

Tao était étalé sur son canapé, un bol de ramen trainant sur la table et la télévision allumée. Il était en pyjama, enroulé dans un duvet, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls – il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Kris avait décidé de rentrer chez ses parents pour le week-end après leur discussion plus ou moins houleuse du vendredi soir.

Tao s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir dit toutes ces choses à son amant et en payait le prix désormais. Ces mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et il maudissait son impulsivité et sa colère qui l'avaient conduit à se retrouver seul un dimanche soir à regarder la télé. Il soupira une énième fois, déprimé. Bien qu'il se soit excusé, Kris avait été distant et lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait le week-end chez ses parents pour se changer les idées.

Ce n'était pas leur première dispute, loin de là, mais jamais Kris ne lui avait paru aussi déçu et blessé auparavant. Tao savait qu'il était en tort et qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Malgré ce que pensaient les gens, Kris était extrêmement patient et gentil. Il était toujours attentionné envers les personnes qu'il aimait, bien que maladroit parfois. Il se mettait très rarement en colère, et encore moins avec Tao.

Le plus jeune savait que Kris lui pardonnerait, il avait seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer ses reproches. Il savait également qu'il se culpabilisait et s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu, ce qui était idiot puisque Tao ne pensait pas la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit, du moins pas de cette façon. Il avait juste été déçu, en colère que Kris ne lui ait rien dit et inquiet pour Jongin. Tout s'était embrouillé dans son esprit et il s'en était pris à Kris, par lâcheté, parce qu'il était le seul présent avec lui à ce moment-là.

Il savait que Kris avait compris sa réaction, mais aussi patient qu'il soit, il restait humain et avait ses limites. Tao avait touché la corde sensible et les limites avaient été dépassées. Kris intériorisait beaucoup ces émotions, il était une bombe à retardement et Tao se doutait que s'il avait voulu s'éloigner de lui c'était avant tout pour protéger son amant. Il ne voulait pas le blesser en retour, et surtout que la situation devienne hors de contrôle.

Passer un peu de temps séparés ne leur ferait pas de mal après tout, résonna Tao, ils étaient toujours collés et vivaient ensemble. Il se demandait même comment leurs disputes n'avaient pas dégénérées jusqu'à présent et comment ils ne s'étaient pas entretués.

Il sourit tendrement à cette pensée et s'étira. Il était 19h, il espérait que Kris rentrerait avant la nuit. Tao avait voulu lui envoyer un message mais avait hésité, ne sachant quoi lui écrire. Il ne savait pas trop comment gérer ce genre de situation, jamais il n'y avait été confronté. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kris, il n'avait jamais eu ce problème, ils avaient toujours été ensemble.

En se faisant cette réflexion, son visage s'assombrit. Avait-il tout gâché ? Kris serait-il distant désormais ? Voudrait-il rompre ? Le cœur de Tao s'emballa et il paniqua. Kris ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il aimait Tao, il ne romprait pas aussi facilement après une dispute ? Ce serait tellement idiot. Le plus jeune grogna et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, confus et misérable. Kris lui manquait terriblement, il voulait le voir et le serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il l'aimait. Etait-ce trop demander ? Etait-ce égoïste ?

La soirée passa lentement, et Tao garda son regard fixé sur la porte, espérant qu'elle s'ouvre, en vain. Il partit se coucher sur les coups de 22h, épuisé de trop réfléchir. Il fut réveillé dans la nuit lorsqu'un corps chaud se faufila sous les draps et se colla à lui.

\- Kris ? Appela-t-il, la voix endormie.  
\- Oui, chut, dors maintenant. Je suis là. Chuchota son amant, embrassant le haut de son crâne.

Tao enroula ses bras autour de lui et se lova contre son corps, soupirant d'aise. Kris était là, tout allait bien.  



	7. Chapter 7

La première chose que fit Kyungsoo en arrivant à l'université fut de se rendre dans le bureau du principal. Il se courba poliment devant lui et déposa sa carte de président des élèves sur son bureau sans dire un mot. Mr Kim ne cilla pas et ne l'arrêta pas lorsqu'il le salua de nouveau avant de sortir.

D'un côté, Kyungsoo était rassuré de ne pas avoir eu à parler au principal, cela aurait été délicat pour lui de rester objectif puisqu'il connaissait une grande partie de la vie personnelle de l'homme. De plus, s'il se permettait de critiquer ou de faire des remarques sur Jongin, Kyungsoo n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme et rester silencieux désormais.

D'un autre côté, il était un peu déçu. Il avait aimé être président des élèves et avait eu une bonne relation avec le principal avant que Yixing ne se blesse. Il avait alors découvert une facette bien différente de l'homme qu'il respectait et bien qu'il en fut perturbé au début, allant même jusqu'à douter de ses capacités, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas en tort. Le principal était en quelque sorte un modèle pour lui et cela avait été une déception de plus venant d'un adulte de son entourage.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la situation était bien pire pour Jongin, qui lui était son fils. Kyungsoo ne comprenait toujours pas comment un père pouvait traiter ainsi son propre enfant. Et jamais il ne pourrait le comprendre.

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Kris, et fut très étonné de le voir seul.

\- Hey, Kyungsoo ! Tout va bien, tu es un peu pâle ? S'inquiéta le basketteur.  
\- Oui, juste fatigué. Je sors juste du bureau du principal. Grommela-t-il.  
\- Oh je vois...ça a été ? Comment va Jongin ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui ça a été, j'ai juste rendu ma carte en fait. Et Jongin va bien, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier soir mais jusqu'à hier ça allait. Je le retrouve à la fin des cours normalement. Et toi, tu n'es pas avec Tao ? Fit-il curieusement, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Kris.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- Il est parti plus tôt ce matin. Souffla-t-il.

Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Le pressa-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Non, enfin si. Je ne sais pas trop en fait. On s'est disputés vendredi soir. Je savais pour Jongin et Tao a mal pris le fait que je ne lui ai rien dit, de là ça a dégénéré sur des malentendus et non-dits. Expliqua-t-il, la mine sombre.

L'ancien président des élèves resta bouche bée. Kris et Tao paraissaient si fusionnels, leur couple semblait surréel tellement ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et surtout heureux ensemble. Comme toujours, les apparences étaient trompeuses, pensa-t-il tristement.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Si tu veux en parler, tu sais où me trouver. Je vais avoir du temps libre maintenant ! Proposa Kyungsoo dans un sourire, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Kris sourit faiblement avant de se rendre en cours. Kyungsoo se dirigea vers sa classe tout en rédigeant un message à Jongin pour l'informer de la situation. Tao avait sûrement besoin d'être écouté et soutenu, et Jongin était le mieux placer pour ça. De plus, il lui devait une explication et des excuses, le plus jeune ne devait pas se défiler.

*

Lorsqu'il lut le message de Kyungsoo, Jongin fronça les sourcils, se sentant coupable. Si jamais Kris et Tao se séparaient par sa faute il s'en voudrait toute sa vie et ne se le pardonnerait pas. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et il leur devait beaucoup à tous les deux.

Il se leva rapidement et prit une douche, décidé à rejoindre Tao en cours. Il avait prévu de rester chez lui pour la journée après ce week-end mouvementé mais ses plans venaient de changer, ses amis étaient sa priorité. Tao avait besoin de lui, et il espérait pour une fois pouvoir lui rendre la pareille après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Attrapant son portable, son sac de cours et sa veste à la volée, il ferma sa porte à clé et courut vers l'université. Il arriva en cours juste avant que celui-ci ne commence et s'étala sur sa table sous le regard surpris de Tao. Ils partageaient un cours de littérature le lundi matin mais Jongin ne venait pas d'ordinaire.

\- Jongin ? Chuchota Tao, lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Le concerné releva la tête et lui sourit. Les cernes de Tao étaient beaucoup plus prononcées que d'habitude et son cœur se serra. Son ami semblait épuisé et infiniment triste. Jongin priait tous les dieux pour que Tao ne se mette pas à pleurer, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens.

Jongin lança quelques regards furtifs à son ami tout en prenant des notes mais Tao resta silencieux, ne le regardant même pas. Le plus jeune commençait à se demander s'il lui en voulait ou s'il était simplement déprimé.

Peu avant la fin de la deuxième heure, il sortit son portable, dépité.

 

Tao ne me parle pas...Il est juste...éteint...help ? ;_ ;

 

Attends la fin du cours et fais le parler !!!

 

On a cours après... ! :O

 

Je pensais jamais avoir à dire ça un jour mais...séchez ;D

 

...omg où est passé Do Kyungsoo ???

 

Il prend des vacances. HAHA.

 

Tu te rebelles ??? J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi...T.T

 

Mais non ! Je prends mes propres décisions...et puis c'est toi qui va sécher pas moi ! ;)

 

Ah. Vu comme ça... ._.

 

Enjoy ! Tu me raconteras ce soir ! Y'en a qui bosse...

 

Je penserai à toi quand je passerai les portes de l'université ;D

 

...Je ne t'apprécie pas tant que ça en fait.

 

<3333

Dès la fin du cours, Jongin rangea ses affaires et arracha presque le stylo des mains de Tao puis l'attrapa par le poignet pour sortir de la salle. Tao protesta vivement, mais le suivit tout de même.

*

Ce fut une fois qu'il fut assis dans un café en face de Jongin que Tao ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens en cours un lundi matin. Dit-il doucement, soufflant sur sa tasse brûlante.  
\- J'avais envie de venir pour une fois. Répondit-il rapidement.  
\- Tu as toujours été un très mauvais menteur Jongin. Soupira son ami.

Le danseur fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort. Tao regarda sa main et haussa un sourcil.

\- Si Kris me voit faire ça, je sens que je vais me faire tuer. Marmonna Jongin.

Tao sourit légèrement, retournant sa main pour entremêler leurs doigts.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Souffla-t-il, perdant son sourire.  
\- Comment ça ? Tenta le plus jeune.  
\- On s'est disputés. Expliqua-t-il.

Jongin ne réagit pas, déjà au courant et attendit la suite mais Tao n'ajouta rien.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous disputez si ? Je veux dire...c'est normal, tous les couples se disputent. Le rassura-t-il.

Tao secoua la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

\- Non, pas nous. Kris et moi on ne se dispute jamais de cette façon. On a dû se prendre la tête une seule fois - aussi sérieusement je veux dire. On a des désaccords bien sûr mais ça ne va jamais jusque-là. Avoua-t-il tristement.  
\- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, ça doit être un malentendu. Tenta le danseur, ne sachant quoi dire.  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais je l'ai vraiment blessé tu sais. C'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Il est parti tout le week-end Jongin, il m'a laissé. Jamais ce n'était arrivé avant...Jamais. Si je le perds je ne suis plus rien...Confia-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Jongin ne sut quoi dire. Il se contenta de porter la main de Tao à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser dessus. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots de toute façon.

*

Ils restèrent dans le café pour discuter toute la fin de matinée, Tao confiant ses doutes et ses pensées et Jongin essayant tant bien que mal de le réconforter. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de réellement écouter Tao, auparavant jamais ils n'avaient eu de discussions concernant le plus âgé, le sujet de conversation avait toujours été Jongin. Et cette révélation fut une douche froide pour le plus jeune.

Seulement par des bribes de paroles il en apprit plus sur la vie de Tao que depuis toutes ces années où ils s'étaient côtoyés. Sans rentrer dans les détails, Tao expliqua qu'il avait fugué de chez lui très jeune, se retrouvant à le rue et qu'il avait survécu tant bien que mal avec quelques boulots à droite et à gauche.

\- Quels genres de boulot... ? Essaya le danseur, mal à l'aise.

Tao le regarda sans ciller avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Pas le genre de boulots auxquels tu penses, pas...ce que tu as fait. Répondit-il simplement.  
\- Oh. Tant mieux. Soupira Jongin, rassuré.  
\- Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faudra qu'on discute de ce que tu as fait également, mais pas aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la tête à ça et encore moins l'énergie de me prendre la tête avec toi, encore. Fit-il remarquer, lui lançant un regard noir.  
\- ...Désolé. Souffla le danseur, honteux.

Son ami se contenta de soupirer et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il expliqua qu'il avait rencontré Kris au lycée et qu'ils étaient devenus amis après avoir été partenaires pour un exposé. De là, Kris s'était imposé dans la vie de Tao sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien y faire. Ils ne s'étaient pas mis en couple tout de suite bien que l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était flagrante. Kris avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'il soit attiré par un homme et avait traversé une période difficile avec ses parents également mais jamais il n'avait laissé tomber Tao pour autant, restant fidèlement à ses côtés.

Pour Tao, ça avait été une évidence dès leur première rencontre, mais il n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas, terrifié à l'idée de perdre son seul ami, l'unique personne qui comptait dans sa vie. Finalement, Kris avait attendu d'avoir 18 ans pour se déclarer, bien que les deux jeunes hommes se cherchaient depuis plusieurs mois. Tao avait su bien après que c'était la condition qu'avaient posée les parents de Kris lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé aimer un homme.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'université, les parents du basketteur achetèrent un appartement et offrirent la possibilité à Tao de vivre avec leur fils. Depuis leur rencontre ils avaient toujours été bienveillants et attentionnés avec lui, l'accueillant à bras ouverts et Tao leur en était reconnaissant. Même après la révélation de Kris, ils n'avaient jamais rejeté ni blâmé Tao et l'avaient tout de suite considéré comme membre de la famille.

Kris et Tao étaient conscients qu'ils étaient chanceux d'être soutenus et aimés. Ils s'étaient promis de réussir leurs études, d'être discrets concernant leur relation, d'être heureux et surtout ne pas décevoir les parents de Kris.

\- Ils sont les parents que je n'ai jamais eus. Je leur dois énormément. Et à Kris évidemment. J'ai dit des choses horribles sous le coup de la colère et j'ai été injuste, je m'en veux vraiment Jongin. Confia-t-il, les yeux humides.  
\- Tu devrais lui parler. Lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur et t'excuser. Kris t'aime plus que n'importe qui, je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui il sait déjà tout ça, il a juste été blessé. Et puis, peut-être doute-t-il de lui ? Il s'est peut-être imaginé que tu n'étais pas heureux avec lui. Ce genre de choses...Expliqua Jongin.

Tao soupira et acquiesça, le danseur avait sûrement raison.

\- J'ai tellement honte. Et puis, j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas me pardonner et qu'il me laisse. Je pense que c'est le genre de disputes qui laisse des marques, les mots que j'ai employés l'ont profondément blessé...J'ai peur de le perdre. Avoua-t-il, essuyant une larme avec le revers de sa main.

Jongin se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras et lui caressant les cheveux. Il comprenait que Tao appréhende de se trouver face à face avec son amant, mais c'était la seule solution s'il voulait arranger les choses.

Il décida alors d'envoyer un message à Kris pour lui donner rendez-vous. Si Tao ne faisait pas le premier pas, alors Jongin le ferait à sa place. Il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés à voir ses amis se déchirer sans rien faire.

Le danseur proposa à Tao d'aller faire du shopping pour lui changer les idées, et son ami accepta avec joie. Tandis qu'il essayait plusieurs tenues, Jongin échangeait par messages avec Kris et lui donna rendez-vous en centre-ville un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

La deuxième phase du plan était simple, il devait conduire Tao au même endroit et le tour était joué. Lorsque l'heure approcha, Jongin entraîna le plus âgé vers le lieu de rendez-vous, sur les bords de la rivière Han. Celui-ci le suivit, intrigué.

Lorsque Tao aperçut la silhouette de Kris au loin, il se stoppa net et agrippa le poignet de Jongin.

\- Jongin ! Qu'est-ce que Kris fait là ? Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Tao, vous devez vous parler. Répondit le danseur, l'entraînant vers le basketteur.

Les deux amis se postèrent devant lui, et Kris écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Mmh...Jongin ? Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.  
\- Oui, enfin non. Je t'ai demandé de venir mais par pour parler avec moi, mais avec lui. Dit-il en pointant Tao du doigt.

Celui-ci se renfrogna et lui lança un regard noir. Jongin se doutait qu'il devait le maudire sur plusieurs générations, mais peu importait, c'était pour la bonne cause.

\- Bon, je vous laisse. Ne vous entretuez pas, écoutez-vous l'un l'autre et réconciliez-vous ! Annonça-t-il en s'éloignant, fier de lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes le regardèrent partir, hébétés. Tao laissa échapper un long soupir puis s'assit sur le banc situé derrière eux tandis que Kris le suivait des yeux, toujours immobiles.

\- Maintenant qu'on est là, on devrait faire ce qu'il dit et parler. Proposa le plus jeune.

Kris hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de lui timidement. Un petit silence s'installa, aucun des deux ne sachant par où commencer.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla Tao. Pour tout. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit. J'étais en colère et je me suis laissé aller...Je voulais te faire du mal car j'ai été blessé que tu ne me dises rien pour Jongin. C'était idiot et méchant, et je le regrette énormément.  
\- Je sais, j'avais compris. Et je suis désolé aussi de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais Jongin m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne...Puis je savais que ça te ferait du mal de l'apprendre. Je voulais juste te protéger. Expliqua-t-il.

Tao baissa la tête, honteux. Kris n'avait fait que penser à lui et à ses sentiments, tandis que lui n'avait pas hésité à lui dire toutes ces méchancetés. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme Kris.

Le basketteur tourna rapidement la tête lorsqu'il entendit son amant renifler et n'hésita pas à prendre Tao dans ses bras pour le calmer. Sa poitrine se serra, il détestait voir le plus jeune pleurer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Sanglota Tao. J'ai été horrible et je m'en veux. Je ne veux pas te perdre Kris, je t'aime tellement. Je n'ai plus que toi, sans toi je ne suis rien. Pardonne-moi...  
\- Chut Tao, calme-toi. Je t'aime aussi. Ne pleure pas, tu sais que je hais te voir pleurer...Chuchota le basketteur dans son oreille, caressant son dos.

Kris berça le plus jeune pendant quelques minutes pour l'apaiser, tandis que Tao avait enfoui son visage dans son cou et respirait son odeur à plein poumons.

\- Ça va mieux ? Fit Kris au bout d'un moment.  
\- Oui, ça va, merci. Et désolé...je pleure tout le temps. Souffla-t-il.  
\- Arrête de t'excuser, tu es sensible c'est tout. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça c'est vrai mais tu n'y es pour rien. Après tout c'est de ma faute si tu pleures...Moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais te faire pleurer...Grogna-t-il.

Tao le serra fort avant de relever son visage vers lui, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je t'aime Kris, je t'aime tellement. Dit-il avec sincérité.

Le basketteur sourit et essuya ses joues humides de ses pouces.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-il.  
\- Tu crois que tu arriveras à me pardonner ? Enchaîna son amant.  
\- Tu es déjà tout pardonné. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, d'accord ? Insista Kris.  
\- J'ai tellement peur de te perdre...Déclara le plus jeune, ému.  
\- Tu ne me perdras pas, je ne vais nulle part. Tu sais on est humains, on fait des erreurs, c'est normal qu'on se dispute Tao. On est un couple et...je pense qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter si on ne se disputait pas justement. C'est ce qui nous permet d'avancer et d'être plus forts, tu comprends ? Je ne dis pas que c'est positif mais parfois ça peut faire du bien. Expliqua-t-il.

Tao hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, pensif.

\- Tout va bien, d'accord ? Reprit Kris, prenant son visage en coupe.  
\- D'accord. Souffla Tao, rassuré. Je ne pensais vraiment pas tout ce que j'ai dit, sache-le.

Kris parut hésitant et le cœur de Tao se serra. Il ne voulait pas que son amant doute de lui, d'eux. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour lui faire comprendre que Tao était heureux avec lui et que toutes ces choses qu'il avait dîtes étaient seulement dues à ses propres insécurités.

Le plus jeune enroula ses bras autour du cou de Kris et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement, puis approfondit le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tao embrassa ses lèvres à répétition, murmurant entre chaque baiser à quel point il l'aimait.

\- Tu me rends heureux Kris, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que lorsque je suis avec toi. A tes côtés, je me sens bien, aimé et protégé. Malgré mes insécurités, mes doutes, toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversé tu es toujours là, tu me combles de bonheur, n'en doute jamais. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, encore moins à aimer mais tu as pris le risque, j'espère que tu ne regretteras jamais. En tout cas, je ne regrette rien te concernant. Confia-t-il, souriant.

Kris enfouit sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune, le corps légèrement tremblant. Paniqué, Tao le serra contre lui. Son amant pleurait-il ? Finalement, le basketteur déposa un baiser humide sur son cou et se lova contre lui.

\- Je t'aime. Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Tao sourit et resserra son étreinte, embrassant le haut de sa tête. Kris n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger et le plus jeune n'eut pas le cœur à se séparer de leur embrasse non plus. Il décida alors de profiter du moment.

*

Ils rentrèrent chez eux lorsque la nuit tomba, main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Tao était rassuré qu'ils aient pu parler et s'excuser mais il savait que tout n'était pas résolu. Connaissant Kris, celui-ci se blâmerait pendant un long moment et serait encore plus attentif qu'avant à ses moindres gestes et paroles. Tao se fit la promesse de prendre soin du plus âgé et surtout de ne plus jamais lui faire verser de larmes, il était le plus sensible des deux, c'était à lui de pleurer, pas Kris.

Il s'en voudrait encore longtemps de l'avoir blessé mais il savait également qu'ils sortaient d'autant plus forts et d'autant plus amoureux de ce moment difficile. C'était une leçon de plus à retenir pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Kris lui fit promettre de lui confier ses doutes, ses questions et ses sentiments et il en fit de même. Ils ne devaient plus garder de secret l'un pour l'autre non plus.

Ils passèrent la soirée devant la télévision, enlacés sur le canapé et apaisés. Le pire avait été évité. Grâce à Jongin, pensa Tao. Il devrait remercier le plus jeune dès le lendemain.  



	8. Chapter 8

De son côté, Jongin observa le couple pendant quelques minutes pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien, et surtout qu'ils se parlaient, avant de sortir son portable pour envoyer un message à Kyungsoo. Celui-ci l'invita à passer chez lui et le danseur s'empressa de se diriger chez ce dernier, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement de Kyungsoo, il sortait juste de la douche et se séchait les cheveux vigoureusement. Jongin s'étala dans le canapé et lui raconta son après-midi avec enthousiasme, fier d'avoir aidé ses amis.

Le plus âgé l'écouta attentivement, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Jongin semblait réellement heureux de sa journée, il avait pu discuter avec Tao, le réconforter et l'avait aidé comme il avait pu. C'était sûrement la première fois que Jongin s'investissait autant dans quelque chose autre que la danse. Savoir que Tao et Kris ne tarderaient pas à se réconcilier rassurait Kyungsoo, il appréciait énormément le couple.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son récit, Kyungsoo se leva du canapé en s'étirant, remarquant le regard insistant du danseur sur la peau dévoilée de son ventre lorsque son T-shirt remonta. Il cligna des yeux puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, je vais préparer à manger. Proposa-t-il, lui tournant le dos.  
\- Oh. D'accord ! Je peux t'emprunter des affaires ? Demanda Jongin.  
\- La serviette que tu as utilisée est restée dans la salle de bain, sers-toi dans mon armoire pour le reste ! Cria-t-il de la cuisine tandis que le danseur disparaissait vers la chambre.

Un 'okay' résonna, puis quelques secondes après la douche fut mise en marche. Kyungsoo se concentra sur la nourriture à préparer, tout de même tracassé par le regard du danseur et plus généralement leur relation.

Jongin était la première personne qu'il invitait chez lui, qu'il autorisait à se doucher et manger chez lui, et surtout à dormir dans son lit. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu ce genre d'amis, car oui Jongin était un ami désormais, mais était-ce normal ? Kyungsoo n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis, même plus jeune il n'invitait jamais personne chez lui, c'était tout nouveau. Mais malgré tout sa relation avec Jongin restait ambiguë et il le savait – il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir d'amis pour le remarquer.

Après Jongin, Tao et Kris, la personne qu'il considérait comme étant un ami potentiel était Yixing, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers mois mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Premièrement, il n'avait jamais voulu connaître la vie de Yixing, deuxièmement ils n'avaient jamais été tactiles l'un envers l'autre et dernièrement il n'avait jamais cherché à le voir en dehors de l'université.

Alors qu'avec le danseur...c'était une tout autre histoire. Sans oublier les regards et sourires qu'ils se lançaient, leur aisance lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et cette tension omniprésente. Kyungsoo n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il était attiré par Jongin et il remarquait de plus en plus que cette attirance était réciproque. Il n'était cependant pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de faire évoluer leur relation dans ce sens-là.

Jongin débarqua dans la cuisine, habillé d'un simple bas de pyjama et fit sursauter le plus âgé, celui-ci perdu dans ses pensées. Le danseur piqua un spaghetti dans la casserole sous le regard outré de Kyungsoo, avant de gémir de douleur lorsqu'il se brûla la langue.

\- Bien fait. Tu n'avais qu'à attendre que ce soit prêt, mal poli. Marmonna Kyungsoo.

Jongin sourit, amusé puis s'assit à table, attendant patiemment. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien avant de se caler confortablement dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda le plus âgé, haussant un sourcil.  
\- Non, j'ai l'habitude d'être comme ça chez moi, j'ai le sang chaud ! S'exclama-t-il dans un sourire.  
\- Si tu le dis. Répondit simplement Kyungsoo, sceptique.

Lui avait attrapé un duvet pour mettre sur ses jambes, il était de nature frileuse et avait les pieds toujours glacés, été comme hiver. Jongin ne put retenir un bâillement, s'enfonçant davantage dans le canapé et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci se figea, se mordant la lèvre avant de se détendre. Entendre la respiration régulière de Jongin l'apaisa. Il était indéniable qu'il se sentait bien avec le danseur.

Lorsque Kyungsoo gloussa devant une scène particulière du programme qu'ils regardaient, Jongin tourna la tête et l'observa silencieusement. Une fois calmé, le plus âgé tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre et aucun des deux ne bougeaient, figés.

Jongin se lécha les lèvres et se rapprocha légèrement tandis que Kyungsoo fermait les yeux. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Leurs nez se touchèrent puis au dernier moment Kyungsoo dévia sa trajectoire, ses lèvres effleurant la commissure de celles de Jongin, et il colla sa joue à la sienne, exhalant bruyamment. Jongin frissonna au toucher puis ferma les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être déçu et blessé.

Il eut un mouvement de recul mais Kyungsoo le retint contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Excuse-moi. Chuchota-t-il, déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Jongin soupira et le repoussa gentiment.

\- Non, c'est moi. Dit-il simplement, n'osant pas le regarder en face.

Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir repoussé le plus jeune mais il n'était pas prêt.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste...Commença-t-il.  
\- Tu ne me vois pas comme ça... ? L'aida le danseur.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je...Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens pour toi. J'aime être avec toi, et il est clair que notre relation est loin d'être platonique mais...Tenta-t-il d'expliquer maladroitement.

Frustré, le plus âgé se massa la nuque. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour s'exprimer, mais il devait se forcer, il ne voulait pas que Jongin se fasse de fausses idées.

\- Ok, bon...on n'en a jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant mais je vais te parler un peu de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant de te rencontrer, enfin il y a Yixing mais c'est différent. Je viens d'une famille aisée et j'ai été élevé par des nounous toute mon enfance donc ma relation avec mes parents est pour ainsi dire inexistante. D'un côté c'est bien puisque je peux faire ce que je veux, vivre seul et faire ma vie sans me préoccuper de rien, et mes parents payent tout. Mais c'est quand même ennuyeux et je me suis toujours senti seul, pourtant je n'ai jamais cherché la compagnie des autres – ce qui est ironique. Bref, ce n'est pas le plus important. Raconta-t-il.

Il remonta la couverture sur lui et se mit en tailleur face au danseur.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ton orientation sexuelle puisque tu...couches avec des hommes et des femmes d'après ce que j'ai compris, pour ma part je suis gay mais je ne suis jamais sorti avec des jeunes de mon âge en fait, c'est là où je voulais en venir. Je suis toujours sorti avec des hommes plus âgés depuis mon adolescence, les personnes de mon âge ne m'ont jamais intéressées. Avant toi. Avoua-t-il.

Jongin le regarda avec de gros yeux, très étonné. Il s'était attendu à ce que Kyungsoo lui dise qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec personne ou qu'il n'était pas gay mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à...ce genre de révélation.

\- Plus âgés...comment ? Fit-il, curieux.  
\- Pour ma première fois, j'avais 14 ans et il en avait 19. On est restés environ 2 ans ensemble. Après, je me suis amusé donc rien de sérieux mais avec des hommes de 20/25 ans environ. Ensuite lorsque j'ai eu 19 ans je suis sorti avec mon prof de piano, il était marié et avait un enfant, il avait 32 ans, on est seulement restés 6 mois ensemble. Raconta-t-il, se triturant les doigts.  
\- Oh. Et après ? Questionna Jongin.  
\- L'année dernière, je...promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne ok ? Fit-il soudainement, nerveux.  
\- Je te le promets. Dit Jongin sérieusement.  
\- Je suis sorti avec un prof de l'université. Je ne peux pas te dire son nom par respect pour lui, il pourrait perdre son poste et je ne veux pas que ce soit à cause de moi. Il a pris beaucoup de risques pour être avec moi. Confia Kyungsoo, un mince sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Vous êtes restés longtemps ensemble ? Questionna le danseur.  
\- Environ 10 mois, on s'est séparés parce que ça devenait trop dur de se cacher. Je l'aimais vraiment et quand je le croise dans les couloirs parfois, ça me fait toujours quelque chose, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Dit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Kyungsoo plongé dans ses souvenirs et Jongin légèrement perturbé par ces révélations.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis un peu hésitant...nous concernant je veux dire. Sortir avec des hommes plus âgés, c'est sécurisant dans un sens, ils ont de la maturité, de l'expérience, ils ont un travail. Je me sens protégé et en sécurité tu comprends ? Peut-être que je cherche en eux les parents que je n'ai jamais eus, je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais fait de pyscho. Rit-il légèrement.

Jongin sourit, il comprenait. Il aimait également être en compagnie d'hommes et de femmes plus âgés. Lui qui se sentait comme un gamin paumé, avec eux il n'avait rien à gérer, c'est eux qui menaient la danse et le dirigeaient. C'était beaucoup plus facile, et surtout c'était moins de responsabilités.

\- Je pensais que tu n'avais jamais été avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose comme ça. Lança Jongin, amusé.  
\- Surprise ? Railla Kyungsoo.  
\- Dans un sens ça me rassure, je n'aurais pas été à la hauteur si ça avait été ta première relation, et expérience. Confia le danseur, pensif.  
\- Attention hein, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai de l'expérience que je suis facile. Menaça Kyungsoo.

Jongin éclata de rire devant sa mine faussement sérieuse.

\- Bien sûr. Je le sais bien. Dit-il.

Il glissa sa main sous la couverture de Kyungsoo et fit courir ses doigts sur ses jambes en dessous de son pyjama, remontant jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- Mais ça a des avantages. Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Kyungsoo s'allongea et le laissa se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui, poussant la couverture par terre. Jongin admira la peau nue et dévoilée de sa jambe avec intérêt, fasciné par l'empreinte de ses doigts se dessinant dessus. Il se pencha pour déposer quelques baisers sur sa cuisse ainsi que sur l'arrière de son genou, son regard ancré dans celui de Kyungsoo.

Celui-ci se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment que Jongin n'irait pas plus loin. Cependant, il ne put empêcher son corps de réagir - après tout cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été touché ainsi. Le danseur s'en aperçut et sourit en coin. Kyungsoo haussa un sourcil et le poussa avec son pied, envoyant le danseur s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? Grogna-t-il.  
\- Tu m'as cherché. Répondit le plus âgé en lui tirant la langue.

Jongin secoua la tête et se releva, tandis que Kyungsoo se redressait et ramassait la couverture.

\- On devrait aller dormir. Dit-il simplement, éteignant la télévision.

Le danseur le suivit dans la chambre et ils se couchèrent côte à côte.

\- Et maintenant ? Chuchota Jongin.  
\- Maintenant...je ne sais pas. On prend notre temps, d'accord ? Conseilla Kyungsoo.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher ou quoi que ce soit ? Demanda le danseur.  
\- Pas à l'université, je ne veux pas que ça se sache tant qu'on n'est pas sûrs tu comprends ? Répondit-il avec hésitation.  
\- Oui, je ne comptais pas m'exposer non plus et encore moins là-bas. Mais je voulais dire quand on est tous les deux ? J'ai le droit de te toucher, te donner la main, ce genre de choses ? Rectifia-t-il.  
\- Oh. Bien sûr, mais rien de trop...intime. Enfin...fais comme tu veux, si ça va trop vite je te le dirai. Dit-il finalement.

C'était idiot de dire à Jongin de ne pas le toucher alors que lui-même mourrait d'envie d'être proche de lui et de le toucher. Il sourit pour lui-même et se tourna vers le danseur, se calant contre lui. Il sentit Jongin se tendre avant qu'il ne l'entoure de ses bras.

Kyungsoo entremêla leurs jambes et déposa un baiser sur son torse nu, arrachant un grognement au danseur.

\- Arrête-toi là, si tu veux que ça reste innocent. Souffla-t-il.

Le plus âgé gloussa et déposa plusieurs baisers sur son torse pour le taquiner, soufflant dans son cou également. Jongin frissonna puis se tourna sur le côté pour l'immobiliser.

\- Dors. Gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
\- Mmh sexy. Chuchota le plus âgé.

Jongin sourit mais ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas encourager son...amant ? Il n'était pas réellement sûr de savoir qu'elle était leur relation, il ne saurait pas lui donner un nom mais pour le moment peu importait.

*

Le lendemain matin, ils réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils restèrent au lit plus longtemps que prévu et manquèrent d'arriver en retard en cours. Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir pour se rendre à leurs cours respectifs, échangeant un sourire complice.

Kyungsoo croisa Tao et Kris sur son chemin et fut heureux de les voir ensemble, ils avaient meilleure mine que la veille. Ils discutèrent tous les trois et Kris se permit même de caresser le dos de la main de son amant affectueusement, le regardant amoureusement. Kyungsoo sourit, envieux.

Cependant l'atmosphère fut rapidement brisée lorsque Chanyeol déboula en appelant Kris, celui-ci s'écartant vivement de son amant, affichant une expression impassible. Tao lançant un regard vers Kris, inquiet, se demandant si son coéquipier les avait vu mais celui-ci les salua simplement et annonça à Kris qu'ils avaient entrainement entre midi et deux avant de disparaître dans la foule d'élèves.

Kris resta tout de même à distance et Kyungsoo soupira. S'il se mettait en couple avec Jongin, il n'y avait aucun doute que cela se passerait ainsi également. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de vivre une relation secrète encore une fois.

Tao remarqua son expression troublée et le questionna mais l'ancien président des élèves se reprit et lui sourit.

Finalement, l'heure de leur premier cours arriva et ils se séparèrent, se donnant rendez-vous le midi pour manger ensemble – sans Kris évidemment.  



	9. Chapter 9

Assis au self en face de Tao, Kyungsoo profita du fait que Jongin ne soit pas encore arrivé pour évoquer les événements de la matinée.

\- Tao, ça ne te dérange pas de devoir cacher ta relation avec Kris ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit-il sans hésitation. Tant que je peux passer du temps avec lui en dehors de l'université ça me va. On habite ensemble, ça doit être pour ça que ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, le week-end il est tout à moi !  
\- Mmh, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable d'en faire autant. Avoua Kyungsoo. J'ai déjà vécu cette situation et je ne me vois pas revivre ça...

Tao le regarda, intrigué.

\- Oh, tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ? Fit-il, curieux.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Je demandais juste comme ça. Répondit-il nerveusement, n'osant croiser le regard du plus jeune.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à continuer la conversation lorsque Jongin arriva à table, le coupant dans son élan.

\- Hey. Dit-il à l'adresse de Tao qui lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse.

Le danseur posa son plateau et s'assit à côté de Kyungsoo. Discrètement, il glissa sa main dans son dos et le caressa brièvement. L'ancien président des élèves lui offrit un mince sourire et commença à manger.

De son côté, Kris regardait ses amis et son amant discuter joyeusement avec envie. Il laissa échapper un soupir et Chanyeol se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil. Il sourit et secoua la tête avant de se lancer dans une conversation concernant le prochain match avec ses coéquipiers.

Tao partit en cours en premier, tandis que Kyungsoo et Jongin se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque pour réviser en attendant leur prochaine heure de cours. Ils choisirent un endroit où il n'y avait personne, derrière une rangée de livres, pour être tranquille.

Aussitôt assis, Jongin se colla au plus âgé, enlaçant sa taille et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Kyungsoo, surpris, se tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Personne ne peut nous voir, t'inquiète. Marmonna le plus jeune.

Kyungsoo soupira devant l'attitude immature du danseur puis se détendit. Il savait que Jongin ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement.

\- Fatigué ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Mmh, je n'ai plus l'habitude de venir en cours. Et je travaille ce soir. Répondit le plus jeune.  
\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Souffla Kyungsoo.

Jongin hocha la tête et respira son odeur à plein poumons avant de déposer un léger baiser dans son cou. Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise, enroulant ses bras maladroitement autour des épaules du danseur.

\- Tu es tendu...J'ai l'impression de te forcer la main. Dit Jongin en se redressant, faisant la moue.

Le plus âgé baissa les yeux, croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne suis pas très démonstratif, et encore moins en public. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je comprends. Le rassura Jongin, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, s'échangeant un sourire, tandis que le danseur continuait de caresser tendrement la nuque du plus âgé, arrachant un frisson à Kyungsoo.

\- Sensible ? Le taquina Jongin.

Pour toute réponse, Kyungsoo lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes le faisant se plier sous la douleur. Jongin grimaça et lâcha échapper un 'ouch' sonore. L'ancien président des élèves lui lança un regard noir et posa un doigt contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

C'était évidemment la dernière chose à faire, le danseur attrapa son doigt avec ses dents en le mordillant gentiment, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Kyungsoo. Fier de lui, le danseur lui fit un clin d'œil.

Kyungsoo haussa un sourcil, vérifia que personne n'était à proximité et se glissa sur les genoux du plus jeune. Jongin écarquilla les yeux et l'agrippa par la taille par réflexe pour le maintenir contre lui. L'ancien président des élèves venait d'inverser les rôles et dominait désormais la situation, une lueur prédatrice dansant dans ses prunelles.

\- Kyungsoo...Chuchota Jongin, confus.

Celui-ci se pencha sur lui, son visage à seulement deux centimètres du sien, et son souffle se répercutait sur les lèvres entrouvertes du danseur. Kyungsoo déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, puis sur sa mâchoire et effleura son cou de ses lèvres humides. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'il s'était installé sur les genoux du danseur, il se releva et se rassit sur sa chaise, ouvrant ses livres pour travailler.

Jongin resta figé, portant sa main à son cou. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé le moment tellement cette action semblait surréelle venant de la part du plus âgé. Il sourit pour lui-même, des papillons dans le ventre et se mit au travail également, amusé que Kyungsoo ne fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

*

Le soir venu, Kyungsoo accompagna Jongin au club comme prévu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le club n'était pas aussi rempli que d'habitude puisque c'était un soir de semaine mais il y avait tout de même pas mal de clients.

Jongin se dirigea directement au bar et embrassa chastement Baekhyun sous le regard incrédule de Kyungsoo qui fronça les sourcils. Le barman croisa son regard, puis visiblement amusé par sa réaction chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du danseur.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil, faisant un signe de tête à Baekhyun. Kyungsoo se dirigea vers le coin VIP mais Jongin attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna vers les loges. Il entra dans une pièce et ferma la porte derrière eux avant d'ouvrir son casier.

\- Alors, jaloux ? Gloussa-t-il, retirant sa veste et son T-shirt.

Kyungsoo grimaça, il était impossible de le contredire, il avait été pris en flagrant délit.

\- C'est juste qu'on ne s'est encore jamais embrassés alors que tu embrasses Baekhyun quasiment tous les jours. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Le danseur enfila son T-shirt propre, celui-ci un peu trop transparent au goût de Kyungsoo puis retira son jean.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien entre Baekhyun et moi n'est-ce pas ? Tenta-t-il.

Kyungsoo acquiesça.

\- C'est juste une habitude en fait. Lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler ici, c'est la première personne qui m'a accueillie et parlée. Confia-t-il. Et parfois les clients aiment lorsque c'est un peu chaud entre deux hommes si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? 

Le plus âgé comprenait, et en considérant l'activité professionnelle de Jongin ce n'était pas étonnant. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il supporterait de voir Jongin danser avec des inconnus, embrasser d'autres personnes que lui, et se frotter - ou plus encore - à des clients. Mais c'était égoïste de sa part de penser à ça alors qu'il avait repoussé Jongin et lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt à se mettre en couple. Il n'avait aucun droit sur le plus jeune, et il commençait à regretter sa décision.

Jongin bataillait avec un slim ultra serré lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Tu as couché avec Baekhyun ? Lança-t-il soudainement, curieux.

Le danseur se figea avant de fermer la fermeture éclair de son slim et de se tourner vers Kyungsoo.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, oui, et plusieurs fois même. Répondit-il.

Bien qu'il se soit douté de la réponse, Kyungsoo eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne répondit pas et Jongin s'inquiéta.

\- Kyungsoo...Je pense qu'on ne devrait plus parler de ça. Dit-il sombrement.  
\- C'est moi qui t'ai demandé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'il y a eu d'autres personnes avant moi. Je t'ai parlé de mes ex, c'est normal que tu me parles des tiens. Répondit-il, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Le danseur soupira puis s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Kyungsoo apprécia son geste et le serra contre lui.

\- Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas rester ce soir finalement. Souffla Jongin.  
\- Non, je reste. Dit-il simplement. Tu devrais y aller tu vas être en retard. Ajouta-t-il avant que Jongin ne puisse rétorquer.

Le plus jeune se détacha de lui à contre cœur et ouvrit la porte. Kyungsoo s'installa à l'étage dans le coin VIP et Jongin se mit au travail, accostant des demoiselles postées au bar.

*

Deux heures plus tard, Kyungsoo serrait les poings et se retenait de ne pas casser quelque chose. Il envisagea de partir mais se ravisa, ce serait hypocrite et injuste pour Jongin. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Finalement, pour la première fois, il commanda une boisson alcoolisée qu'il avala en une gorgée, appréciant la sensation de légèreté que cela lui procura. Il s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé et repoussa poliment les jeunes femmes qui s'asseyaient à côté de lui, son regard ne lâchant pas Jongin.

Lors de sa pause, Jongin se laissa tomber à côté de lui, haletant et en sueur. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le verre d'alcool vide de Kyungsoo.

\- Tu bois maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Juste un verre. Répondit Kyungsoo en haussant les épaules.

Ses joues avaient une teinte rosée et ses yeux semblaient quelque peu vitreux, il était déjà bien éméché avec seulement un verre. Le danseur se retint de rire.

\- Ne bois pas plus ok ? J'ai presque fini, et après on rentre. Annonça-t-il.

Kyungsoo laissa échapper un bruit ressemblant à un 'ok', calant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jongin. Le danseur le laissa faire et caressa ses cheveux quelques minutes avant de reprendre son poste.

*

Une fois qu'il eut terminé Jongin ne prit pas la peine de se changer, allant chercher ses affaires dans le vestiaire et entraînant Kyungsoo à sa suite. Il salua Baekhyun de loin et remit sa veste avant de sortir. Il aida Kyungsoo à enfiler son manteau également et lui attrapa la main pour le faire avancer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Kyungsoo, Jongin prit ses clés et ouvrit, Kyungsoo se dirigeant directement dans la chambre tandis que Jongin fermait tout à clé et le rejoignait. Il rit lorsqu'il trouva Kyungsoo les yeux à moitié ouverts en train d'enlever ses vêtements.

\- J'ai chaud. Marmonna-t-il.

Le danseur, amusé, l'aida à se déshabiller en douceur. Une fois le plus âgé en boxer, celui-ci se glissa sous les draps et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant d'aise.

Jongin se dépêcha de prendre une douche et chercha un médicament ainsi qu'un verre d'eau qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit à côté de Kyungsoo. Il éteignit ensuite la lumière et se glissa dans le lit à son tour.

Kyungsoo semblait déjà endormi et grogna lorsque le lit bougea. Lorsqu'il se tourna et s'installa sur le dos, Jongin se rapprocha de lui et embrassa sa tempe. L'observant longuement, il traça des arabesques sur son ventre faisant frissonner le plus âgé. Au contraire de Jongin dont la silhouette était élancée et musclée, Kyungsoo avait des formes rondes et pleines, et la peau douce, un peu comme un bébé.

Le danseur ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser son ventre, celui-ci trop tentant. Kyungsoo ne cilla même pas au toucher et Jongin ne se priva pas et réitéra l'action, déposant plusieurs baisers sur sa peau laiteuse. 

Il décida cependant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il sentit son excitation monter, ce n'était pas le moment - d'autant plus que Kyungsoo dormait. Il remonta le drap sur le corps de l'endormi pour le couvrir et ne pas être tenté puis ferma les yeux pour penser à autre chose.

Kyungsoo choisit ce moment pour bouger et se coller contre lui au plus grand désarroi du danseur qui sentait chaque parcelle de peau du plus âgé contre la sienne. Il aurait dû lui enfiler un bas de pyjama, pensa-t-il.

Il embrassa le haut du crâne de Kyungsoo puis ferma les yeux, tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

*

Lorsque Kyungsoo se réveilla, il fut quelque peu désorienté. Il ne se rappelait même pas être rentré chez lui, c'était pour dire. Sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait mal à la tête, la journée allait être longue.

Il cligna des yeux et tourna la tête, son regard tombant sur le visage endormi de Jongin. Il sourit et se redressa, s'extirpant de l'étreinte du danseur qui l'enlaçait. Il aperçut le verre d'eau et le médicament et sourit, attendri. Jongin avait même posé une petite assiette pour couvrir le verre.

Retirant le drap de son corps, il frissonna et fronça les sourcils en apercevant qu'il ne portait que son boxer. Il n'aimait pas être nu ou à demi-nu, il avait toujours été quelque peu complexé, de plus il était très frileux.

Il se leva sans faire de bruit, attrapa le verre d'eau et but son médicament avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et se brossa les dents, grimaçant en voyant son visage dans le miroir. Il avait une mine horrible, l'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas, il avait une bonne raison pour ne jamais boire.

Jetant un œil au réveil, il décida de réveiller Jongin pour ne pas qu'ils soient en retard. Il s'habilla puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, repoussant les mèches couvrant le front du danseur.

\- Jongin. L'appela-t-il.

Le plus jeune grogna mais ne se réveilla pas. Kyungsoo déposa un baiser sur son front, puis ses joues, son nez et enfin ses lèvres. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Jongin enlaça sa taille et le tira sur lui. Kyungsoo laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de tomber sur lui. Le danseur les fit rouler dans le lit, l'emprisonnant de ses bras.

\- Debout ! Gronda Kyungsoo.  
\- 5 minutes...Marmonna le plus jeune.

Kyungsoo ne dit rien et se colla davantage à lui, caressant son dos nu. Les doigts de Jongin se glissèrent sous son T-shirt pour le remonter, arrachant un frisson au plus âgé.

\- Pourquoi tu-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Jongin venait d'enfouir son visage contre son ventre, le taquinant avec son nez et sa bouche. Kyungsoo, chatouilleux, remua pour le déloger mais rien n'y fit, Jongin le maintenait en place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot ! S'écria-t-il.  
\- J'aime ton ventre. Dit-il simplement, comme si c'était évident.

Kyungsoo se figea et se dégagea violemment de lui, rabaissant son T-shirt. Jongin cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, confus face à sa réaction violente et soudaine. Kyungsoo affichait un air blessé et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Asséna-t-il, le regard noir.  
\- Mais...je ne me moque pas de toi. Dit-il sincèrement.

Le plus âgé se calma face à la mine perdue du danseur, celui-ci était adorable les cheveux en bataille et encore à moitié endormi.

\- Tu as parlé de mon ventre...Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Oui, j'ai dit que j'aimais ton ventre. Répondit-il.  
\- Tu vois ! Tu recommences ! S'écria Kyungsoo, rouge de colère.

Jongin se massa la nuque, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je me moque de toi ? J'aime ton ventre, c'est plutôt positif non ? Tu préfères que je te dise que je n'aime pas ton ventre ? Demanda-t-il, désemparé.

Il ne comprenait strictement rien, et le fait qu'il venait juste de se réveiller n'arrangeait rien.

\- Tu ne te moquais pas de mon ventre ? Fit-il, sceptique.  
\- Non. Grogna Jongin.  
\- Tu ne me trouves pas...gros ? Continua-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama le danseur, outré qu'il puisse penser une seconde qu'il soit gros.  
\- Alors tu aimes mon ventre ? Souffla-t-il.  
\- Je te l'ai dit...Oui. Soupira-t-il.  
\- Même s'il n'est pas plat ni musclé ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'J'aime ton ventre' ? Je m'en fiche qu'il soit plat ou non, musclé, ou je ne sais quoi. J'aime ton ventre, et j'aime ta peau, elle est douce. Maintenant, reviens là et laisse-moi profiter ok ? Pesta-t-il, agacé.

Kyungsoo s'exécuta et le laissa se coller contre son ventre sans un mot. Le danseur soupira d'aise, satisfait.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi...Commença Kyungsoo.

Jongin releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien, l'écoutant avec attention.

\- J'aimerais qu'on tente...tous les deux. Dit-il sérieusement.  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Chuchota le danseur.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tandis que le plus jeune remontait pour lui faire face. Jongin caressa sa joue, le regardant longuement pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et sourit.

\- Ok alors. Essayons. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus âgé, Kyungsoo l'avait repoussé.

\- Quoi encore ? Grogna-t-il.  
\- Va te brosser les dents et va prendre une douche ! Dit-il sérieusement, se relevant en vitesse.

Jongin laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et cria sa frustration dans celui-ci. De la cuisine, Kyungsoo le rappela à l'ordre et il se força à se lever pour aller se préparer.

\- Bonjour le romantisme. Ça commence bien...Marmonna-t-il.

Une fois fin prêt il rejoignit Kyungsoo qui l'attendait près de la porte. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et enfila ses chaussures puis son manteau. Tandis qu'il allait passer la porte, Kyungsoo le retint par la manche et le fit se tourner.

\- Quo-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Kyungsoo venait de sceller leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. Jongin, surpris, eut à peine le temps de répondre au baiser que Kyungsoo se reculait. Frustré d'être toujours remballé, Jongin le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour passer la barrière de ses lèvres et approfondir leur échange.

\- Finalement ! S'exclama-t-il une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

Jongin colla leurs fronts ensemble en souriant. Kyungsoo lui rendit son sourire, entremêlant leurs doigts. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'université après un dernier baiser, bien qu'ils soient déjà en retard.   



	10. Chapter 10

  
Kyungsoo lâcha la main de Jongin juste avant d'entrer en classe, jetant un œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il soit vide avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Jongin n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Kyungsoo disparaissant dans sa classe et laissant le jeune danseur hébété.

Il se reprit rapidement et courut vers sa propre classe, le professeur le fusillant du regard pour avoir dérangé le cours.

*

Kris soupira pour la énième fois, son cours était long et ennuyant, et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : partir en courant. Il leva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et sourit légèrement en voyant arriver Jongin. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de lui et sortit ses affaires, un air rêveur peint sur le visage.

Le basketteur haussa un sourcil et l'observa attentivement. Il était certain que quelque chose s'était passé mais il n'eut pas le choix que d'attendre la fin du cours pour en savoir plus.

Ainsi, à peine le professeur eut terminé son cours que Kris se tournait vers le danseur, le fixant en plissant les yeux.

\- Raconte. Dit-il sérieusement.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Bégaya Jongin, nerveux.

Plus le basketteur le fixait plus Jongin se sentait rougir sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Embarrassé, il enfouit son visage entre ses bras sur son bureau et grogna.

\- Allez... ! Dis-moi, tu as cet air stupide depuis que tu es arrivé ! Bonne nouvelle ? Fit-il curieusement.  
\- Quel air stupide ? S'indigna le danseur.  
\- L'air qu'affiche Tao après qu'on ait fait l'amour. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Jongin se redressa vivement et écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Kris se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas prévu de dire ça comme ça.

\- Je...ne veux pas de détails. Grimaça Jongin en frissonnant.  
\- Tu vois où je veux en venir. Reprit le basketteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le danseur soupira et baissa les yeux sur son bureau, se mordant la lèvre. Devait-il en parler ? Il n'était pas sûr que Kyungsoo veuille en parler mais Kris était leur ami, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Kyungsoo...Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Quoi Kyungsoo ? Lança Kris, perplexe.

Jongin lui lança un regard appuyé, espérant se faire comprendre sans avoir à parler. Kris le regarda sans ciller pendant de longues secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, puis de la fermer.

\- Tu...vous...vraiment ? Fit-il, surpris.

Le danseur hocha la tête et sourit timidement.

\- C'est très récent, on veut prendre notre temps. Confia-t-il.  
\- Je suis content pour vous deux, sincèrement. Sourit Kris.  
\- Merci. Je tiens vraiment à lui tu sais, mais j'ai tellement peur de tout faire foirer ! Grogna Jongin.  
\- Il n'y a aucune raison que tu fasses tout foirer, reste toi-même, ne fais pas de connerie et surtout prends confiance en toi. Vous allez bien ensemble. Le rassura son ami en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Jongin sourit et sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à son petit-ami.

Le basketteur sortit son propre portable et répondit aux messages de sa mère – elle invitait Tao et lui à dîner le week-end prochain - et de Tao. Celui-ci le harcelait quand il s'ennuyait en cours, donc 80% du temps.

Je suis crevé. Mon cours me soule...... 

Tu me manques, tu veux pas venir me chercher ???

Toilettes dans 15 min ??? pls ?

J'ai pas de sous-vêtement...11111

Kris laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé.

Ce n'était que le premier cours de ta journée bb

On se voit ce soir ok ?

Et arrête de m'envoyer ce genre de messages tendancieux...Je /dois/ étudier !

Ne pense même pas à m'envoyer de photos pendant ta pause...

Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils lorsque son portable vibra à peine quelques secondes après qu'il eut envoyé le dernier. Tao n'écoutait pas vraiment ses cours et ça l'inquiétait, il voulait que le plus jeune se concentre et réussisse son année. Celui-ci passait des nuits entières à réviser avant ses examens pour rattraper son retard, mettant sa santé en danger.

...pff...j'avais oublié que tes études passaient avant moi.

Le basketteur relut le message plusieurs fois, son amant était-il sérieux ?

Tu veux que je vienne te chercher devant ta classe ?

Il mordit sa lèvre, il n'aimait pas louper les cours mais Tao passerait toujours avant, le plus jeune le savait pourtant et Kris ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Non...désolé je suis fatigué, oublie. On se voit ce soir <3

Jongin se tourna vers lui à ce moment-là et pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant son expression.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, rien. Juste...Tao. Répondit-il simplement.  
\- Comment ça ? Insista Jongin, inquiet.  
\- Rien de grave, il a des périodes où il n'est pas en super forme. Tu sais, c'est cette période de l'année. Expliqua-t-il.

Le danseur hocha la tête, oui il savait. Ils approchaient de la date lors de laquelle la vie de Tao avait basculé, il était donc normal qu'il ne sente pas bien et soit préoccupé.

Kris envoya un « Je t'aime. » et n'eut pas de réponse, mais il n'en attendait pas spécialement. Il espérait que la journée passerait vite et qu'il pourrait rapidement rentrer pour réconforter le plus jeune.

Juste avant le début du prochain cours, Chanyeol apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et fit signe à Kris de le rejoindre, une expression crispée sur le visage. Le basketteur sortit dans le couloir et attendit qu'il parle.

\- Quelqu'un est blessé ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement, endossant son rôle de capitaine.  
\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'équipe, c'est...personnel. Répondit son ami.  
\- Oh ? Tu as un problème ? S'inquiéta Kris.  
\- Pas moi. Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça...mais j'ai reçu ça dans mon casier ce matin. Dit-il nerveusement en tendant une enveloppe.

Le basketteur fronça les sourcils et la prit. Son souffle s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait les photos qu'elle contenait. Devant ses yeux se trouvaient des clichés de Tao et de lui, seuls ou ensemble, se tenant la main, s'embrassant devant chez eux, il y avait également certains clichés de leur appartement. Quelqu'un les avait espionnés visiblement.

\- Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça et pourquoi, mais je voulais te prévenir. Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul à les avoir reçu ou non...J'ai envoyé des messages aux gars, j'attends les réponses. Chuchota Chanyeol, brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.  
\- Merci...Souffla Kris, quelque peu sonné.

Qui avait fait ça et pourquoi ? Il espérait que Tao n'en entendrait pas parler et qu'il pourrait régler cette histoire sans qu'il le sache. Ce n'était pas le moment, il avait déjà assez de choses en tête.

\- Tu sais, je le savais. Pour Tao et toi. Confia Chanyeol dans un sourire.  
\- Comment tu as su ? Fit Kris, surpris.  
\- Je vous ai surpris vous embrasser dans les vestiaires après un entraînement. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Oh. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé...C'est juste que...  
\- Je comprends. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu me l'aurais dit quand tu aurais été prêt. En tout cas, je voulais que tu saches que ça ne change rien entre nous, et pour l'équipe aussi. J'espère que les gars seront du même avis ! Dit-il, lui offrant un sourire.

Le capitaine lui rendit son sourire et lui tapota l'épaule avant de retourner en classe. Il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et posa l'enveloppe devant lui. Jongin le regarda curieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit-il.  
\- Des photos...de Tao et moi. Quelqu'un les a mis dans le casier de Chanyeol. Je pense que je vais devoir faire mon coming out à l'université plus tôt que prévu. Dit-il dans un soupir.

Jongin observa les photos attentivement, la mine soucieuse.

\- J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Souffla-t-il, inquiet.

*

A midi, la première chose que fit Jongin fut d'aller rejoindre Kyungsoo pour lui expliquer la situation. Son petit-ami afficha un air inquiet et le danseur s'empressa de l'entraîner dans une salle vide pour l'embrasser et le réconforter. Il était également préoccupé pour ses amis, mais s'inquiéter ne les aiderait pas, au contraire.

Glissant ses mains sous le T-shirt de Kyungsoo, il déposa une multitude de baisers sur son cou, arrachant un frisson au plus âgé. Celui-ci pencha la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès, ses mains caressant les bras de Jongin de haut en bas et de bas en haut lentement.

\- On devrait peut-être aller rejoindre Tao. Proposa Kyungsoo.

Le danseur laissa échapper un petit grognement, remontant sa bouche pour embrasser les lèvres du plus âgé. Il prit ensuite le visage de Kyungsoo en coupe et l'embrassa langoureusement, agrippant ses hanches pour le soulever et le faire asseoir sur une des tables présentes dans la salle.

Kyungsoo gémit dans leur échange, surpris, mais se laissa faire, enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du danseur. Ils se séparèrent peu après, se regardant longuement et profitant de ce moment d'intimité.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si les gens savaient pour nous ? Demanda Jongin.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me cacher, mais je n'aime pas trop exposer ma vie non plus. Juste...soyons naturels ? On ne peut pas être aussi libres que si nous étions hétéros ceci dit. Répondit le plus âgé après avoir réfléchi un instant.

Jongin l'embrassa chastement et le fit descendre de la table, réajustant ses vêtements. Après un dernier baiser, ils se dirigèrent vers le self.

*

Tao, qui attendait seul à sa table, soupira et fit la moue. Il espérait que Kyungsoo et Jongin ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

A son plus grand étonnement, ce fut Kris qui s'assit à côté de lui, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Tao se tendit et le fixa, choqué.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Je t'expliquerai ce soir plus en détails ok ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura-t-il.

Kris avait longuement réfléchi et après en avoir discuté avec Jongin de la situation, il avait décidé de ne rien cacher à Tao – la dernière fois lui avait servi de leçon. Et surtout, il voulait prendre les devants et ne pas laisser la personne qui semblait lui en vouloir la possibilité de le ridiculiser et de blesser son amant.

Tao commença à manger ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques regards, une boule dans la gorge. Kris s'en aperçut et lui caressa le dos pour l'apaiser, souriant.

Tout irait bien.

Kyungsoo et Jongin les rejoignirent et ne firent aucun commentaire quant à la présence de Kris à leur table. Tous les quatre mangèrent et discutèrent tranquillement, ne se souciant pas des regards portés sur eux.

*

L'après-midi passa lentement et lorsque Kris reçut un message de Chanyeol l'avertissant que toute l'équipe avait reçu le même genre de surprise que lui le matin même, il grogna. Il allait devoir s'expliquer et se justifier auprès de son équipe. Dans le meilleur des cas ils comprendraient et seraient un peu distants, dans le pire ils le rejetteraient et il serait obligé de quitter l'équipe.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans les vestiaires le soir-même, réunion d'urgence oblige, le silence se fit et tous ses coéquipiers le fixèrent. Certains avec dégoût, d'autres avec pitié, quelques-uns ne relevaient même pas la tête et le reste ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Chanyeol fut le seul qui se leva et se posta à ses côtés, posant sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

Le capitaine en fut reconnaissant et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Bon, je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant désormais. J'ai plusieurs choses à dire concernant cet incident, j'espère que vous aurez tous la patience d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire au moins. Annonça Kris, parcourant la salle des yeux.

Personne ne l'interrompit et il poursuivit.

\- Premièrement, oui c'est vrai je suis gay et je sors bien avec Tao depuis un peu plus de 3 ans, je suis désolé que vous l'ayez appris comme ça, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous en parler autrement mais bon. Deuxièmement, si je ne l'ai pas dit ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte de ce que je suis, de qui je suis ni de la personne que j'aime, c'est simplement pour éviter d'être jugé sur mes préférences sexuelles. Je veux juste réussir mes études et jouer au basket aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Expliqua-t-il, lançant un regard appuyé aux joueurs.

Chanyeol serra sa prise sur son épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

\- Et enfin, je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais je vais tout faire pour le savoir et si c'est l'un d'entre vous je serai très déçu sachez-le. Confia-t-il.  
\- Tu nous accuses maintenant ? S'énerva l'un des joueurs.  
\- Non, mais vous êtes les seuls à avoir reçu ces photos, ça m'oblige à me poser des questions non ? Si c'est une question de rivalité ou de jalousie, je préférerai qu'on en parle directement plutôt que ça prenne autant de proportions. Expliqua-t-il sombrement.

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit soudainement et le principal entra, l'air agacé, suivi d'un des joueurs de l'équipe. Celui-ci baissa les yeux sous le regard noir de Chanyeol.

\- J'ai été mis au courant de cette histoire de photos. Dit-il simplement.  
\- Ce n'est rien monsieur, nous allons régler ça entre nous. Répondit poliment Chanyeol.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce genre d'incident puisse se régler aussi facilement malheureusement. Imaginez si les autres universités en entendaient parler ? La réputation de notre université est en jeu. Asséna-t-il durement.

Mr Kim reporta son attention sur Kris, lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

\- Je ne permets pas ce genre de déviance dans mon établissement, faîtes ce que vous voulez en dehors mais pas à l'université. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous cédiez votre place de capitaine. Ordonna le principal.

Chanyeol s'avança vers lui, indigné.

\- Monsieur, sauf votre respect, Kris est un excellent capitaine et nous avons besoin de lui dans notre équipe ! C'est grâce à lui si nous avons pu gagn-  
\- Ma décision est finale. Le coupa-t-il.

Le silence se fit. Chanyeol serra les poings et fusilla du regard ses coéquipiers. Kris avait compris qu'il serait congédié à la minute où le principal avait posé un pied dans le vestiaire. Etre gay était une chose, mais la faute la plus grave de Kris résidait surtout dans le fait qu'il était un ami de Jongin.

\- Bien, monsieur. Répondit-il. Mais vous savez, vous comporter ainsi et faire du mal à Jongin, votre propre fils, votre chair et votre sang, ne vous rendra pas heureux. Il ne vous reste que lui, vous devriez bénir le ciel qu'il soit encore en vie au lieu de le rejeter et de le blâmer pour une faute qu'il n'a pas commise. Ajouta-t-il calmement.

Sans un dernier regard pour ses coéquipiers ni le principal, il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Chanyeol le rattrapa et se mit à insulter le principal et toute l'équipe de tous les noms, arrachant un sourire à Kris.

\- C'est toi le capitaine maintenant, je compte sur toi pour amener l'équipe en finale lors de la prochaine saison ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? S'indigna son ami.  
\- Merci au fait, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Souffla Kris, gêné.  
\- Les amis sont là pour ça non ? Répondit Chanyeol en le bousculant.

Son ami le salua et partir de son côté une fois qu'ils furent en dehors de l'université. Kris fut surpris de voir Tao adossé à un mur quelques mètres plus loin, écouteurs aux oreilles. Son amant ne l'attendait jamais d'ordinaire et ils se retrouvaient dans leur appartement.

Le voyant arriver, Tao sourit et éteint sa musique.

\- Pourquoi tu es resté ? Demanda Kris, étonné.  
\- Je t'attendais. Dit-il simplement. Chanyeol m'a dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Kris sourit, reconnaissant, il devait une faveur à Chanyeol avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui en une seule journée.

\- Tout va bien ? Insista son amant, attrapant ses mains dans les siennes.  
\- Mmh. Je me suis fait virer de l'équipe. Annonça-t-il.

Tao afficha un air outré et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Je suis désolé. Que s'est-il passé ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu manger avec nous à midi ? Paniqua-t-il.

Le basketteur sourit et saisit ses mains pour embrasser ses paumes une à une.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave. Dit-il simplement.

Prenant son amant par la main, il commença à marcher en direction de chez eux tout en expliquant la situation à Tao. Celui-ci apparut surtout énervé concernant son renvoi et Kris en fut rassuré, il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune s'inquiète trop.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un idiot jaloux qui n'a pas eu les couilles de parler en face à face. Grogna le plus jeune.  
\- Sûrement. Mais bon, s'il voulait m'évincer de l'équipe, il a réussi. Juste...fais attention à toi quand même tant qu'on ne sait pas qui c'est. Conseilla le basketteur.  
\- Je sais me défendre hein. Se moqua Tao.  
\- Je sais bien mais...on ne sait jamais. Souffla Kris.

Tao ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer sa main.   



	11. Chapter 11

De leur côté, Kyungsoo et Jongin décidèrent de passer la soirée ensemble, du moins une partie de la soirée puisque Jongin allait travailler vers 23h.

Kyungsoo avait décidé de cuisiner pour son petit-ami, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Ils avaient ensuite prévu de regarder la télé tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour le danseur d'aller au club.

*

Ainsi, tandis que Kyungsoo préparait sa sauce pour aller avec son plat de kimchi spaghettis, Jongin l'observait de temps à autre tout en révisant ses cours. Il avait un examen le surlendemain et c'était une matière qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement. Il avait beau relire et encore relire, ça ne rentrait pas.

Après une énième relecture, il soupira et ferma son ordinateur violemment, se massant les tempes. Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils, concerné, et s'avança vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour les masser.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de réviser si tu ne retiens rien. Tu reprendras demain, à un moment où tu ne seras pas fatigué et surtout lorsque tu seras concentré ok ? Lui conseilla Kyungsoo.

Jongin hocha la tête et ferma les yeux, basculant sa tête en arrière afin de profiter du massage. Le plus âgé sourit, attendri et s'appliqua à le masser pour l'aider à se détendre. Il s'arrêta de temps en temps seulement pour surveiller et remuer sa sauce.

Une fois que Jongin fut plus détendu, il se saisit des poignets de son petit-ami et l'attira contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son ventre. Kyungsoo se tortilla légèrement, embarrassé, mais le laissa tout de même faire, caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce que le danseur quémande un baiser avant de se lever pour mettre le couvert. Kyungsoo le rejoignit dans le salon une fois les spaghettis prêtes. Ils mangèrent sur la table basse, assis côte à côte et regardèrent un des dramas en cours de diffusion.

Kyungsoo débarrassa rapidement la table et vint se lover contre Jongin dans le canapé une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger. Il leur restait environ 2h encore avant que le plus jeune ne parte. Kyungsoo attrapa son plaid et le posa sur ses genoux, calant sa tête contre l'épaule du danseur. Celui-ci l'entoura de son bras, le faisant se rapprocher de lui.

La main de Jongin caressait lentement l'épaule de son petit-ami, celui-ci soupirant d'aise au contact et luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Si le danseur ne travaillait pas ce soir-là, il se serait sans doute laisser aller et se serait endormi contre lui.

\- Parle-moi sinon je vais m'endormir. Chuchota-t-il.  
\- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Demanda Jongin, tournant son visage vers lui.  
\- Ce que tu veux, peu importe. Juste...parle. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Si tu es fatigué va dormir, ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. Répliqua le plus jeune, déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Kyungsoo grogna et se redressa afin de lui faire face, toujours collé contre son torse. Jongin remonta le plaid sur ses épaules et le serra davantage contre lui, dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui barrait ses yeux.

Le plus âgé fit la moue et lui présenta ses lèvres, arrachant un rire amusé à Jongin. Celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement une fois, deux fois, plusieurs fois, le taquinant tandis que Kyungsoo s'avançait vers lui pour l'empêcher de reculer et obtenir un vrai baiser.

\- Parle-moi de tes ex alors. Décida le danseur.

Kyungsoo afficha un air pensif, ses mains se glissant sous le T-shirt du plus jeune et se calant confortablement contre ses abdos.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Ce n'est pas bizarre de parler de ses ex ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je t'ai parlé des miens, enfin en quelque sorte. Lui rappela-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai. Eh bien, que dire ? Je pense que j'ai eu des sentiments pour eux mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir été amoureux d'eux, je ne sais pas trop en fait. Peut-être que celui que j'ai aimé le plus était le prof...J'attendais beaucoup de cette relation, je ne me disais pas que c'était le bon ou quoi que ce soit mais c'est celui avec qui j'aurais pu réellement construire quelque chose tu vois. Confia Kyungsoo. As-tu pensé à ça avec un de tes ex ?  
\- Pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais rien eu de sérieux. Sans parler de mes clients ou de mon boulot, disons que je n'avais rien eu à offrir aux personnes avec qui j'ai été. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de stable et je n'imagine pas que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer. Et puis, comment quelqu'un pourrait m'aimer si je ne m'aime pas moi-même ? Dit-il, le regard dans le vague.

Le plus âgé se mordit la lèvre, puis enfouit son visage dans le cou du danseur pour déposer quelques baisers papillons sur sa peau.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu mérites d'être aimé d'accord ? N'en doute jamais, peu importe ce que les autres te disent. Et surtout n'écoute pas ton père. Souffla-t-il.  
\- J'essaie mais...ce n'est pas si facile que ça. Répondit Jongin, troublé.

Kyungsoo ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire de plus ? Il se contenta de l'embrasser langoureusement, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Jongin répondit au baiser avec passion et l'attira sur ses genoux, ses mains se baladant sur sa chute de reins sans aucune honte. Le corps du danseur se réchauffa et ses mains agrippèrent les hanches du plus âgé afin que leurs bassins entrent en contact.

Jongin laissa échapper un râle de plaisir tandis que Kyungsoo étouffait un cri de surprise. Il repoussa légèrement le plus jeune, celui-ci l'observant curieusement, une lueur d'incompréhension et de peur se lisant dans ses prunelles.

\- C'est...trop rapide ? Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Non, enfin j'ai juste été surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura-t-il.  
\- Oh. Fit simplement Jongin, n'osant plus bouger.

Kyungsoo laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Jongin. Tu peux me toucher si tu veux, tu as le droit ok ? C'est juste que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un...et mes ex n'étaient pas aussi...comment dire, entreprenants ? Tenta-t-il, gêné.  
\- Est-ce une bonne chose ou... ? Demanda le danseur en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- C'est différent. Différent en bien je te rassure. Répondit le plus âgé. C'est juste que c'est étonnant que tu prennes plus d'initiatives alors que tu es plus jeune, tandis que mes ex, qui étaient plus âgés, ne le faisaient pas.  
\- Vraiment ? Mais...comment c'était avec eux ? Le sexe je veux dire. Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Kyungsoo manqua de s'étouffer, embarrassé. Il n'y avait que Jongin pour poser ce genre de questions aussi naturellement et sans aucune honte.

\- Bien je suppose ? Fit-il, ne sachant quoi répondre.  
\- Juste bien ? S'étonna le danseur. Genre...tu prenais du plaisir ou pas vraiment ? 'Bien' n'est pas très...positif.  
\- C'est quoi cette question...Marmonna Kyungsoo, légèrement honteux désormais.  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que lorsque j'en parle avec mes partenaires ils ne me disent pas que c'était 'bien'. En général c'est l'extase totale et ils veulent recommencer, j'ai beaucoup de clients que reviennent vers moi. Même Baekhyun m'a dit que j'avais été un de ses meilleurs coups. J'ai toujours pensé que le sexe devait être spécial et exceptionnel. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

Le plus âgé écarquilla les yeux, interloqué. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

\- Mmh...tu as sûrement raison mais ce n'est pas toujours 'exceptionnel' tu sais. Je ne sais pas, peut-être est-ce parce que je le faisais avec le même partenaire pendant longtemps... ? Essaya-t-il, confus.  
\- Tu dominais en général ? Continua le danseur, curieux.  
\- Ça dépendait, avec mon dernier ex c'était plutôt lui, avec les autres on échangeait les rôles. Et toi ? Fit-il en retour, intéressé.  
\- Avec les hommes, j'étais toujours en dessous quasiment, après il y a eu quelques rares fois où je dominais, avec Baek par exemple. Répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Kyungsoo fit la grimace.

\- Tu peux arrêter de parler de Baekhyun s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir les détails de ce que vous avez fait ensemble. Grogna-t-il.  
\- Jaloux ? Le taquina le plus jeune. Ne t'inquiète pas, Baek et moi ça ne comptait pas, on ne ressent rien l'un pour l'autre. Et puis, je t'ai toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui. Confia-t-il en souriant.  
\- Beau parleur...Rit Kyungsoo.

Jongin enlaça ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

\- Tu sais que je suis sérieux. Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Je sais. Répondit son petit-ami.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants sans parler, le danseur caressant le dos de Kyungsoo lentement. Il se stoppa net et le plus âgé se redressa, interloqué, le regardant sans comprendre.

\- Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas trop rapide et que je pouvais te toucher n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vraiment envie de toi et il nous reste 1h...est-ce que tu me laisserais faire ? Balbutia-t-il.

Trop étonné pour répondre à une demande aussi explicite et surtout si directe, Kyungsoo hocha la tête stupidement en guise de réponse.

Jongin sourit et poussa le plaid par terre, retirant le T-shirt de son petit-ami sans perdre de temps. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou puis sur ses clavicules, mordillant et suçotant sa peau, ses mains s'insinuant dans son jean par-dessus son boxer. Le danseur prit un de ses tétons entre ses dents et Kyungsoo bascula la tête en arrière, profitant simplement du moment. Jongin se recula pour retirer son propre haut, et défit rapidement le jean du plus âgé, glissant sa main dans son boxer sans attendre.

\- Oh putain...! S'écria Kyungsoo, surpris.

Jongin laissa échapper un gloussement et le caressa lentement, observant son expression. Le plus âgé agrippa les épaules du danseur et se mordit la lèvre, se laissant aller au plaisir. De sa main libre, Jongin poussa le jean afin de le retirer mais la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient l'en empêchait. Il grogna et retira sa main, arrachant un soupir à Kyungsoo puis le fit se lever pour se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements.

Une fois le plus âgé complètement nu devant lui, Jongin se lécha les lèvres, plus excité que jamais. Il défit son propre jean et écarta les jambes puis attira Kyungsoo vers lui, de sorte qu'il soit debout entre celles-ci. Sa bouche se colla contre le ventre de son petit-ami, l'embrassant et le léchant goulument, ses mains caressant ses cuisses fermes et douces.

Kyungsoo se tendit au toucher, il était quelque peu complexé par son ventre rebondi mais se relaxa rapidement et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jongin en fermant les yeux. 

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans la chambre ? Souffla-t-il.  
\- Non, pas besoin. Répondit le danseur.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de répondre et prit son érection en main, démarrant un va-et-vient plutôt rapide. Kyungsoo porta son poing à sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements, les jambes tremblantes et la respiration saccadée.

Lorsqu'une douce chaleur enveloppa son membre, le plus âgé ouvrit les yeux et grogna à la vue de son sexe dans la bouche de Jongin, celui-ci ne détachant pas ses yeux de son visage pour observer ses expressions. Le danseur commença par le taquiner avec ses lèvres et sa langue puis enroula sa main à la base de son érection, attrapant la main de Kyungsoo sagement posée contre sa nuque pour qu'il le guide.

Quelque peu hésitant, Kyungsoo donna un petit coup de bassin expérimental, fasciné de voir son membre disparaître entre les lèvres du danseur. Celui-ci gémit autour de lui, satisfait. Prenant plus d'assurance, le plus âgé agrippa ses cheveux avec plus de force et s'enfonça plus rapidement dans son antre, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir.

Il se força à regarder Jongin cependant, car la vue que lui offrait son amant était tout simplement orgasmique. Ses joues étaient rougies, ses pupilles dilatées et ses lèvres brillantes de salives, il était tout simplement magnifique. Jongin était naturellement beau, il avait ce côté très masculin avec une petite touche de féminité qui ajoutait à son charme. Kyungsoo était celui qui était totalement nu devant lui et entre ses jambes, pourtant Jongin bien qu'habillé paraissait plus vulnérable mais tellement magnifique.

Kyungsoo prit son visage en coupe et se retira, laissant Jongin reprendre son souffle, la bouche entrouverte et rougie, les yeux brillants. Le plus âgé laissa échapper un gémissement, plus excité que jamais, ses doigts caressant les lèvres de son amant.

\- Tu peux venir dans ma bouche si tu veux, ou sur mon visage. Chuchota le danseur.

La proposition était tentante mais Kyungsoo ne se voyait pas faire ça, Jongin semblait avoir l'habitude mais ce n'était pas son cas. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, lorsqu'ils seraient plus intimes encore Kyungsoo pourrait le faire mais pour le moment ce n'était pas une possibilité.

Il secoua la tête et Jongin pencha la tête sur le côté, confus. Kyungsoo le fit se reculer contre le dossier du canapé et s'assit sur ses genoux, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Il glissa sa main entre leur deux corps et l'insinua dans le boxer de Jongin pour le caresser à son tour.

\- Ce n'est pas juste si je suis le seul à prendre du plaisir. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Jongin bascula la tête en arrière et se laissa faire, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau des hanches de son petit-ami sous le plaisir. Kyungsoo constata avec joie qu'il était proche de l'orgasme, sans avoir été touché.

\- Je vais venir...Grogna le danseur.  
\- Touche-moi. Répondit Kyungsoo.

Le danseur s'exécuta et enroula sa main autour du membre de son amant, puis l'attira par la nuque avec sa main libre pour l'embrasser. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre la jouissance, chacun se déversant dans la main de son vis-à-vis. Kyungsoo fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, embrassant la joue de Jongin puis se levant pour aller chercher une serviette ou quelque chose pour les nettoyer.

Jongin l'observa s'éloigner et revenir, se délectant de la vue. Le plus âgé s'essuya la main et en fit de même avec la sienne avant de s'enrouler dans son plaid et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, profitant de ce moment de calme.

\- Alors, c'était juste bien ? Le taquina Jongin.  
\- Idiot. Marmonna le plus âgé en le frappant gentiment.  
\- Et encore, ce n'était qu'une infime partie de mes talents. Ajouta-t-il sérieusement.  
\- Je n'en doute pas...Rit Kyungsoo.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu sais, avec mon ex...on faisait toujours l'amour dans la chambre. Confia Kyungsoo.  
\- Sérieusement ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit d'aller dans la chambre ? Fit le danseur, choqué.  
\- Oui. Un jour j'ai même essayé de le surprendre à l'université à la fin des cours mais il n'a jamais voulu, je peux comprendre vu notre situation, si on avait été surpris...j'ose à peine imagine la catastrophe que ça aurait été mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de trucs. Raconta-t-il dans une grimace.  
\- En ce qui me concerne, tu peux me surprendre où tu veux, ce sera toujours oui. Susurra le danseur.

Kyungsoo gloussa, amusé. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

\- Si je te dis ça, c'est juste pour te prévenir. Je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que tu l'es, ni aussi entreprenant, alors il faudra qu'on en parle si tu as des envies disons...peu ordinaires. Mais je ne suis pas du tout contre ou quoi que ce soit ok ? Assura-t-il, la mine sérieuse.  
\- D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas des fantasmes si bizarres que ça. Mais je suis plutôt impulsif donc ne sois pas étonné, mais je ne te forcerai à rien, si tu ne veux pas dis-le moi simplement. Répondit-il dans un sourire.

Le plus âgé sourit et acquiesça, entremêlant leurs doigts. Ils se rendirent compte que la télévision était encore allumée et rirent ensemble avant que Jongin ne se lève pour prendre une douche. Il allait devoir y aller.

Finalement, ils prirent une douche ensemble, et Jongin manqua d'arriver en retard au club. Baekhyun le charria toute la nuit en lui lançant quelques sourires suggestifs et clins d'œil. Le danseur eut l'occasion de se venger en le faisant trébucher lorsqu'il servait une table, renversant le contenu de la boisson sur un client.

Baekhyun se confondit en excuse, son visage aussi pâle que la mort et bégayant. Bien qu'il explosa de rire, Jongin se sentit tout de même coupable de voir son ami aussi mal. Il l'aida à éponger la boisson pour se faire pardonner mais Baekhyun ne le calcula même pas, visiblement énervé contre lui.

Lorsque Jongin se tourna vers le client en question pour s'excuser, il se trouva face à face avec Chanyeol, le meilleur ami de Kris. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit. Chanyeol sembla tout aussi surpris, le détaillant de haut en bas.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici. Lança Chanyeol pour combler le silence.   
\- Oui, je travaille ici en semaine et le week-end. Répondit-il, mal à l'aise.  
\- Oh c'est pour ça que tu ne viens pas en cours ? Fit-il, curieux.  
\- Entre autre oui. Acquiesça le danseur.  
\- Heureusement que Kris est en droit avec toi et te prend les cours alors. Sourit Chanyeol.  
\- Oh ? Euh...oui. Dit-il simplement, quelque peu surpris.

Après réflexion, il lui semblait que Kyungsoo lui en avait parlé une fois mais il ne s'était pas attardé dessus. Peut-être serait-il temps qu'il remercie son ami.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? Demanda Jongin. Je ne t'ai jamais vu.  
\- Non, c'est la première fois. Je ne suis pas fan des clubs, mais mes amis me soulent depuis des mois pour que je vienne avec eux. Expliqua-t-il en jetant un œil à ses amis qui discutaient entre eux.  
\- Je vois. Répondit-il dans un sourire.

Un silence se fit et il se tritura les doigts, ne sachant quoi dire. Ce fut Baekhyun qui le sauva en lui frappant les côtes.

\- Kai est demandé, tu n'es pas en pause encore. Grogna son ami, toujours fâché visiblement.  
\- Oh. J'y vais. Je dois aller bosser ! S'adressa-t-il à Chanyeol, lui offrant un sourire.  
\- A plus tard alors. Répondit le concerné en lui faisant un signe de main.

Jongin tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son client, amusé de voir Baekhyun s'excuser de nouveau en se courbant devant Chanyeol. Celui-ci faisait de grands gestes pour le rassurer, le faisant se redresser.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tandis que Jongin changeait de client, il fut étonné de voir Chanyeol accoudé au bar discutant avec Baekhyun, celui-ci affichant un grand sourire. Il sourit pour lui-même et chercha un autre client pour le reste de la nuit. 


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain, Kyungsoo arriva à l'université en baillant. Il avait veillé tard pour réviser après que Jongin soit parti et s'était endormi sur les coups des 2h du matin. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, avant il n'avait à se soucier que de ses cours et de son rôle de président des élèves. Depuis que Jongin était apparu dans sa vie, il lui avait fallu organiser son quotidien différemment, autant dire qu'il vivait au rythme du plus jeune.

Il devrait peut-être en parler à Jongin, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de réviser à la dernière minute et se planter. Ce n'était pas la faute du danseur, après tout c'était Kyungsoo qui lui avait proposé de venir chez lui avant d'aller au club, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Mais bon, il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec Jongin, était-ce si mal ?

En parlant du plus jeune, celui-ci lui avait envoyé un message vers 6h pour le prévenir qu'il ne serait pas en cours ce matin, il avait débauché bien plus tard que prévu. Kyungsoo avait été déçu mais il comprenait, s'il avait été à sa place il ne serait certainement pas venu de la journée pour récupérer.

La matinée fut longue et ennuyeuse, et il soupira de nombreuses fois. Il s'en étonna, jamais auparavant il ne s'était ennuyé en cours. Peut-être que Jongin avait une mauvaise influence sur lui finalement, pensa-t-il en souriant. Mais il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde sa vie monotone d'avant.

Lorsque midi sonna, il rangea ses affaires à la hâte pour se diriger vers la cafétéria. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fonça dans quelqu'un et s'excusa, prêt à continuer son chemin lorsque la personne lui saisit le poignet. Il releva les yeux, tout d'abord surpris avant de se figer.

\- Kyungsoo ?

Devant lui se trouvait son ex qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis au moins 3 mois. Kyungsoo avait tout fait pour éviter les couloirs où il avait cours et lorsqu'il le voyait il se cachait ou changeait de direction. Ce n'est pas qu'il lui en voulait ou quoi que ce soit mais ils avaient décidé de se séparer d'un commun accord et il ne voulait pas qu'ils se voient tous les jours, ça aurait été gênant.

\- Ju-...Professeur Kim. Se rattrapa-t-il maladroitement.  
\- Aurais-tu une minute ? Demanda-t-il calmement.  
\- Bien sûr. Acquiesça Kyungsoo après une seconde d'hésitation.

Il suivit le professeur dans une salle de classe, se triturant les doigts. M. Kim ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui en lui offrant un sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Fit-il.  
\- Bien, et...toi ? Tenta Kyungsoo.  
\- Je vais bien, merci. Répondit-il. Mmh je voulais te voir car j'ai appris que tu n'étais plus le président des élèves ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre, son ex petit-ami savait à quel point il aimait être président des élèves, il avait toujours été très attentif au bien-être du plus jeune et s'intéressait à tous les aspects de sa vie. Kim Junmyeon était quelqu'un d'infiniment gentil et surtout terriblement attentionné et Kyungsoo avait toujours apprécié ces qualités chez le jeune homme.

\- Disons que j'ai eu un petit différent avec le directeur. J'ai mis en jeu mon poste pour permettre au meilleur danseur de l'université de monter sur scène au concours – d'ailleurs nous avons gagné – mais je ne regrette pas. Expliqua-t-il vaguement.  
\- Oh. Le directeur n'a pas voulu m'en parler lorsque je lui ai demandé, j'ai trouvé ça étrange, surtout que je te connais tu n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose d'inconsidéré...Je suppose que tu as pris la bonne décision. Commenta-t-il dans un mince sourire.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien. Et puis...je peux gérer ma vie tu sais. Affirma-t-il prudemment.

Il était reconnaissant envers Junmyeon, il l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours mais ils n'étaient plus ensemble désormais et chacun devait faire sa vie. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se revoir ainsi et bien qu'il soit touché que son ex petit-ami s'inquiète pour lui, ce n'était plus son rôle et il ne devait plus se mêler de la vie de Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon parut quelque peu surpris de sa réponse, blessé même mais il hocha la tête et sourit de nouveau.

\- Je comprends. Je voulais juste...m'assurer que tu allais bien. Confia-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive.  
\- Je sais. Je...comprends aussi. Mais...tout va bien, vraiment. Le rassura Kyungsoo.  
\- Si tu as besoin, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Malgré la situation...je serai toujours là. Tenta-t-il, n'osant regarder le plus jeune dans les yeux.  
\- Merci...Souffla Kyungsoo.

Un petit silence s'installa et Kyungsoo se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : partir en courant. Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il le sortit rapidement pour décrocher.

\- Oui ? Fit-il.  
\- Où es-tu ? Je suis au self avec Tao et Kris. Demanda Jongin.  
\- Oh. J'arrive, je devais discuter avec mon...professeur. Balbutia-t-il.

Un petit silence au bout de la ligne se fit et Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils.

\- Jongin ? Allo ?  
\- Je suis là. Ecoute, je vais rentrer finalement. Tao et Kris t'attendent. Répondit-il plus froidement.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu allais en cours cet aprèm ? Fit Kyungsoo, étonné.  
\- J'ai changé d'avis. On se voit plus tard ok ? Bye. Conclut le danseur avant de raccrocher.

Kyungsoo fixa son portable, confus. Que s'était-il passé ? Jongin avait l'air bizarre. Il soupira puis se tourna vers Junmyeon.

\- Je dois y aller, mes amis m'attendent. Dit-il simplement.  
\- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Mmh...dis-moi ce Jongin...serait-il par hasard Kim Jongin ? Demanda-t-il, curieusement.  
\- Oui, pourquoi tu le connais ? Tenta Kyungsoo.  
\- Pas personnellement, juste des rumeurs. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très...fréquentable, tu devrais faire attention-  
\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Jongin n'est pas la personne que tu crois, loin de là. Je sais que tu fais particulièrement attention à ton image et que tu aimes être bien vu mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je me fiche des rumeurs, je me fiche de ce qu'on peut penser de moi ou de mes amis. Je vis ma vie point. Jongin est quelqu'un de bien, tu le connaîtrais tu le penserais aussi. Débita-t-il, quelque peu énervé.

Junmyeon le regarda longuement, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Sur ce, je dois y aller. S'il te plaît, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi et évite de chercher à me parler, ce n'est pas une bonne chose ni pour toi ni pour moi. Conclut Kyungsoo avant de passer la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Une des raisons pour laquelle il s'était séparé de Junmyeon : sa lâcheté. Le jeune homme ne s'assumait pas et préférait jouer un rôle, être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas et Kyungsoo bien qu'il le comprenait et l'aimait en avait eu assez d'être l'un de ses nombreux secrets.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la table de ses amis, Kris lui lança un regard réprobateur. Kyungsoo s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et soupira.

\- Quoi maintenant ? Grogna-t-il.  
\- Tu as dit à Jongin que tu étais avec ton professeur mais il est assis à la table d'à côté. Lança Tao.

Kyungsoo tourna la tête et grimaça. Merde.

\- Tu sais à quel point Jongin attache de l'important à la confiance, et surtout tu connais son impulsivité. Laisse-le se calmer et explique lui ce soir, ça ira. Le rassura Tao avec un sourire compatissant.  
\- Tu étais avec qui d'ailleurs ? Fit Kris, curieux.  
\- Mon ex. Grogna-t-il.  
\- Ouch. Peut-être que ça va être plus compliqué que ça en fait. Commenta Tao.  
\- Merci du soutien. Répondit Kyungsoo, leur lançant un regard noir.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, Chanyeol se posta à côté de Kris, s'asseyant ensuite à ses côtés lorsque son meilleur ami lui fit de la place. Il salua d'un signe de main Tao et Kyungsoo avant de se tourner vers Kris, un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

\- Je sais qui a fait ça. Annonça-t-il.  
\- Les photos ? Fit Tao, s'arrêtant de manger.  
\- Oui, j'ai mené ma petite enquête et j'ai trouvé le coupable. Dit-il, fier de lui.  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir. L'interrompit Kris.  
\- Quoi ? Firent Tao, Kyungsoo et Chanyeol en cœur.  
\- A quoi bon savoir qui a fait ça ? Garde son identité pour toi. Je suppose que tu t'es chargé de lui de toute façon. Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils.

\- En effet, je crois lui avoir cassé le nez même. Mais...tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr.  
\- Oui. De toute façon, je ne suis plus dans l'équipe, je m'en fiche, ça ne me servira à rien de la savoir. Soupira-t-il.  
\- Comme tu voudras. Acquiesça son meilleur ami.  
\- Et s'il recommençait ? Tenta Tao, inquiet.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas près de recommencer. Et puis, il a eu ce qu'il voulait...Grogna Chanyeol.

Tao ne répondit pas, fixant son amant curieusement. Ils en discuteraient plus tard.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai un exam dans 30 minutes ! Soupira le basketteur.  
\- Bon courage ! Sourit Kris en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
\- ...Toi aussi tu as cet exam je te rappelle. Commenta Chanyeol.  
\- Oui, mais moi j'ai révisé. Pas toi. Se moqua-t-il.

Kyungsoo gloussa dans son coin, amusé. Chanyeol fit la moue avant de quitter le self en trainant des pieds. Voyant que Tao restait silencieux, il lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Rien de grave...C'est juste que j'ai des exams cette semaine aussi et j'ai du mal avec mes révisions. Confia-t-il d'une petite voix.

L'ancien président des élèves lui frotta le dos pour le rassurer, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à réviser ? Proposa-t-il finalement.  
\- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? Demanda Tao.  
\- Non, en plus je dois aussi réviser, je n'ai pas vraiment pu ces derniers temps...Expliqua-t-il en se massant la nuque nerveusement.

Kris sourit en coin en bougeant ses sourcils et Tao lui lança un bout de pain pour qu'il arrête de taquiner Kyungsoo qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Ils décidèrent de se donner rendez-vous à la fin des cours, se séparant pour rejoindre leurs classes de l'après-midi.

*

Kris accompagna Tao jusqu'à sa classe et son amant en profita pour aborder le sujet des photos.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas savoir ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Chanyeol lui a cassé la gueule, et il a reçu ce qu'il méritait. De toute façon, ça ne changera rien, ce qui est fait est fait. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de laisser passer une chose pareille...Souffla le plus jeune.  
\- C'est juste que...Je n'ai pas envie d'être le genre de personne qui se venge par la violence. Et puis je veux qu'on nous laisse tranquilles. Si j'agis, on parlera de moi, donc de nous. Je veux juste qu'on vive en paix, juste toi et moi tu comprends ? Dit-il, attrapant sa main pour entremêler leurs doigts.

Tao hocha la tête en souriant. Il comprenait et l'attitude mature de Kris le remplissait de joie. Le prenant dans ses bras, il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- A tout à l'heure. Chuchota-t-il.

Kris serra sa main en guise de réponse avant de s'éloigner.

*

A la fin de leurs cours, Kris, Tao et Kyungsoo se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Chacun se concentrant sur leurs matières respectives. Kyungsoo fit réciter ses leçons à Tao et l'aida à faire des fiches de révisions pour synthétiser ses notes et ainsi gagner du temps.

Kris se plongea corps et âme dans ses bouquins de droit, relevant de temps en temps la tête pour boire une gorgée de son café et déposer un baiser sur le front de son amant.

Kyungsoo essaya de ne pas penser à Jongin et à la discussion qu'ils allaient à voir le soir-même, tout de même inquiet. Il savait que son amant comprendrait s'il lui expliquait mais ça le rendait tout de même nerveux, ne sachant comment le danseur allait réagir.

Vers 20h, il décida de rentrer, envoyant un message à Jongin pour qu'ils se voient. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était chez lui, son message étant court et bref. Kyungsoo grimaça et se dirigea chez lui, de plus en plus anxieux.

Lorsque Jongin lui ouvrit la porte, il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama et se contenta de laisser la porte ouverte, allant se rallonger sur son lit. Respirant un bon coup, Kyungsoo entra et ferma la porte. Il posa ses affaires dans un coin et s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant sur le bord.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il. Je n'étais pas avec mon professeur mais ça tu le sais déjà. J'étais tout de même avec un professeur...je ne t'ai pas vraiment menti sur ce point. Tenta-t-il maladroitement.

Jongin ne bougea pas alors il décida de continuer.

\- J'étais avec mon ex en fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas te dire ça comme ça au téléphone si ? Se justifia-t-il. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 3 mois, je m'arrange pour ne pas le croiser mais apparemment il me cherchait. Il a appris que je n'étais plus président des élèves et il s'inquiétait.

Le danseur soupira et se tourna vers lui, restant en position allongée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas dans le mot 'ex' ? C'est fini entre vous non ? Alors il n'a pas à venir te parler ni à s'inquiéter pour toi. C'est mon rôle désormais. Grogna-t-il.  
\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il a toujours été comme ça tu sais, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour les autres. Le défendit-il.

Jongin se redressa pour lui faire face.

\- Kyungsoo, c'est ton ex. Il n'a pas à se comporter ainsi maintenant que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ! Comment dois-je le prendre ? Peut-être qu'il a encore des sentiments pour toi, peut-être qu'il n'a pas tourné la page et veut te récupérer. Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il veut se remettre avec toi et si tu te rends compte que tu l'aimes toujours ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Kyungsoo secoua la tête et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- C'est fini entre lui et moi, j'ai été celui qui a voulu rompre et je ne regrette pas. Encore aujourd'hui il m'a fait réaliser que nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde et que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Je ne compte pas revenir avec lui Jongin, alors arrête de te prendre la tête. Je crois que j'ai été assez clair non ? J'ai envie d'être avec toi et seulement toi. Affirma-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le danseur soupira, ses épaules se détendirent et il enlaça la taille du plus âgé, le serrant contre lui.

\- Peut-être que tu penses de cette façon aujourd'hui mais qu'en est-il de demain, ou dans une semaine ou un mois ? Peut-être que tu réaliseras que je ne suis pas non plus fait pour toi et tu me laisseras. Chuchota Jongin.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te rassurer Jongin, je ne crois pas vraiment aux promesses donc je ne vais pas t'en faire et je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir mais il n'y a aucune raison que je me lasse ni que je te quitte d'accord ? Alors aies confiance en toi, en moi, en nous. Et profitons juste. Le rassura Kyungsoo en lui caressant les cheveux.

Jongin inspira son odeur et releva la tête pour l'embrasser chastement.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sortes si tard au fait ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je révisais avec Kris et Tao à la bibliothèque. Tao est assez stressé. Répondit-il.  
\- Mmh, il a du mal à réviser ses cours, il passe des nuits entières à les relire avant ses examens. Je sais que ça inquiète beaucoup Kris. Expliqua Jongin.  
\- Et toi ? Tes exams ? Fit le plus âgé.  
\- J'ai révisé cet aprèm du coup, j'en ai un après-demain mais ça va j'aime bien cette matière, ce sera celui d'après qui sera plus compliqué. Grimaça-t-il. Mais...arrêtons de parler des choses qui fâchent !

Il captura les lèvres de Kyungsoo en un tendre baiser, déposant ensuite plusieurs baisers sur son cou. Le plus âgé se laissa faire, agrippant ses épaules nues.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? Fit-il curieusement.  
\- Non, je ne suis pas frileux tu le sais bien. Marmonna-t-il contre sa peau.

Kyungsoo rit légèrement avant de laisser échapper un cri de surprise lorsque le danseur lui mordilla l'épaule à travers son T-shirt. Le plus jeune le lui retira sans attendre et Kyungsoo frissonna, sa peau désormais exposée au froid.

\- Il fait super froid ici ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Pas de chauffage. Répondit Jongin en embrassant le haut de son torse.

Le plus âgé soupira et se dégagea de lui pour se glisser sous les draps qu'il remonta jusqu'à son menton. Jongin rit en le voyant et se redressa pour faire chauffer de l'eau chaude et lui servir un thé pour le réchauffer.

Kyungsoo le regarda faire, admirant son dos nu et la courbe de son corps. Jongin lui tendit la boisson chaude une fois qu'elle fut prête, s'asseyant à côté de lui, appuyant sa tête sur son genou pour l'observer.

\- Quoi ? Fit Kyungsoo, gêné.  
\- Rien, je te regarde. Je n'ai pas le droit ? Fit-il faussement choqué.  
\- Idiot. Marmonna le plus âgé.

Jongin sourit et attendit qu'il finisse sa boisson pour aller ranger sa tasse. Il se glissa ensuite sous ses draps et se colla à son amant, celui-ci le frappant lorsque la peau nue de son torse rencontra la sienne. Le danseur l'enlaça et le colla davantage à lui, s'amusant de ses réactions.

Il entremêla leurs jambes et le fit se tourner vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes, leurs mains parcourant leurs corps sans aucune honte ni gêne. La main de Kyungsoo caressa le dos de Jongin, retraçant sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts et s'insinuant dans son bas de pyjama, agrippant ses fesses musclées. Le danseur grogna et imita ses gestes bien qu'il dut d'abord déboutonner le jean de son amant pour glisser sa main à l'intérieur.

Kyungsoo se sépara de lui, délaissant sa bouche pour taquiner ses tétons et son ventre. Il disparut sous les draps et fit glisser le pyjama de Jongin le long de ses jambes, le laissant complètement nu et à sa merci. Celui-ci se laissa faire, et se mit sur le dos pour lui faciliter la tâche, agrippant ses épaules et ses cheveux avant de laisser échapper un gémissement.

*

Kyungsoo décida de passer la nuit chez son amant, et mit son réveil plus tôt que prévu pour avoir le temps de rentrer chez lui se changer avant le début des cours.

\- Je pense que je vais demander à mon patron si je peux changer de poste et être serveur. Lança Jongin tandis qu'ils mangeaient.  
\- Oh ? Tu peux ? Fit Kyungsoo, intrigué.  
\- Je pense, ça me changera aussi mes horaires et ce n'est pas plus mal. Dit-il.  
\- Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, parce que bon te voir flirter avec autant de gens, te faire tripoter et j'en passe...Avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Jongin caressa sa joue en souriant.

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il.

Ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement, faisant ensuite la vaisselle ensemble. Kyungsoo alla prendre une douche rapide avant d'aller se coucher et refusa que Jongin ne le suive, il savait comment ça finirait sinon et il était épuisé.

Le plus jeune avait boudé quelques minutes mais s'était consolé en obligeant son amant à dormir totalement nu – pour partager leur chaleur humaine bien sûr, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  



	13. Chapter 13

Lorsque Kris se réveilla en pleine nuit, il aperçut la lumière du salon filtrer sous la porte. Sa main chercha à tâtons le corps de son amant en vain, il était seul dans le lit. Il grogna et se redressa, encore à moitié endormi, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Il s'appuya contre l'embrassure de la porte un instant, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière, et soupira à la vue de Tao affalé sur la table basse à réviser ses cours. Le plus jeune semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts et devait sans aucun doute lire la même ligne depuis les cinq dernières minutes sans la comprendre.

En début de soirée, lorsque Tao avait dit à Kris qu'il réviserait tard, le plus âgé n'avait rien dit bien qu'il désapprouvait et s'était contenté de lui préparer un café, espérant qu'il ne se coucherait pas trop tard. Il s'était visiblement endormi en l'attendant dans leur lit.

Jetant un œil à la pendule, il fronça les sourcils. Il était 3h du matin.

Désormais plus réveillé, il se dirigea vers Tao et se mit à genoux derrière lui, l'enlaçant étroitement. Tao se redressa vivement, surpris, et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Non, j'ai dû m'endormir en t'attendant et mon inconscient m'a réveillé pour venir te chercher sûrement. Il semblerait que je ne puisse plus dormir sans toi à mes côtés. Viens dormir...Marmonna-t-il contre son cou.  
\- Je dois encore réviser...Souffla-t-il.  
\- Tu es conscient que ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais ? Tu es crevé et tu ne retiens rien. Viens dormir, repose toi et révise dans l'après-midi ok ? Proposa Kris.  
\- Mais...je voulais réviser cette nuit pour être libre cet après-midi...on aurait pu aller en ville comme ça. Si je révise tout le week-end on n'aura pas de temps pour nous. Répondit-il, grincheux.

Kris soupira et prit son visage en coupe pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je préfère que tu te reposes, dormes la nuit et révises la journée. On sortira lorsque les examens seront terminés ok ? Ta santé et tes études passent avant le plaisir. Insista-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Tao ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, abdiquant devant l'argument en béton de son amant. Kris sourit, triomphant. Le plus jeune se laissa entraîner vers la chambre, Kris éteignant les lumières et le serrant contre lui une fois qu'ils furent installés sous les draps.

\- Juste être près de toi me suffit. Souffla le plus âgé contre ses cheveux.

Tao soupira d'aise et se lova davantage contre lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

*

La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit dans le silence de la pièce et Jongin grogna. Espérant que la personne au bout du fil comprenne qu'il ne répondrait pas il ne bougea pas, confortablement installé sous la couette, Kyungsoo collé contre lui.

Malheureusement, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau et il dut s'extraire du lit à contre cœur pour décrocher.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Jongin, c'est un plaisir de te parler dès le matin ! Gloussa Baekhyun.  
\- Baek, il est 7h du matin...et on est samedi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Tu n'es pas seul ? Le taquina son ami.  
\- Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux je raccroche. Menaça le danseur.  
\- J'ai besoin que tu me remplaces ce soir au bar ! Annonça-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi ? Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Parce que tu es barman désormais et que je peux prendre un jour de congés grâce à toi ! Et accessoirement parce que j'ai aussi une vie ! Tu me dois bien ça ! Chantonna-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait le dernier mot.

Jongin avait prévu de passer la soirée sur le canapé avec Kyungsoo à ne rien faire et espérait que peut-être ils pourraient enfin aller plus loin et passer tout leur dimanche à faire l'amour dans tous les coins de l'appartement du plus âgé. Cet idéal venait de s'effondrer comme un château de carte.

\- Je te hais. Souffla-t-il, lui raccrochant au nez.

Après avoir mis son portable en mode silencieux, il se glissa de nouveau sous les draps, contrarié.

\- Qui c'était ? Demanda Kyungsoo, apparemment réveillé.  
\- Baek...Il prend sa soirée donc je bosse ce soir. Grogna-t-il.

Kyungsoo laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna vers lui, déposant quelques baisers dans son cou.

\- On aura toute la journée de demain pour nous, ce n'est pas si grave. Le rassura-t-il.  
\- Je voulais passer tout le week-end avec toi...Pleurnicha-t-il.

Le plus âgé gloussa, amusé.

\- Fais pas l'enfant. On passe assez de temps ensemble. Dit-il.  
\- Oui...mais...  
\- Tu avais prévu quelque chose ? Fit Kyungsoo intrigué.  
\- Oui et non. Je me faisais une joie de passer la soirée et la nuit avec toi c'est tout. Avoua-t-il.

Heureusement que Kyungsoo ne voyait pas son visage, il n'aurait pas pu le regarder dans les yeux et le plus âgé aurait tout de suite compris ses intentions. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait honte, c'était flatteur pour Kyungsoo après tout, mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci pense qu'il n'attendait que 'ça' de leur relation.

Kyungsoo ne semblait pas réellement pressé de passer à l'étape supérieure et se contentait de leurs petits moments. Jongin aussi bien sûr, mais il avait besoin de passer ce cap afin d'être rassuré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Kyungsoo allait le laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette à la première occasion et se disait que peut-être il ne le ferait pas si Jongin assurait au lit.

C'était l'idée la plus bête que Jongin avait jamais eu en étant honnête, mais il n'avait que ça à offrir après tout. Son corps. Son cœur, Kyungsoo l'avait déjà volé il y a bien longtemps.

Troublé, il serra Kyungsoo contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il repenserait à tout ça plus tard.

*

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, il était seul dans le lit. Il attrapa son portable pour vérifier ses messages. L'écran en affichait deux de Baekhyun.

« Jongiiiiin ne fais pas la tête je suis désolé ... ;_ ; »

Il leva les yeux au ciel après l'avoir lu, Baekhyun s'inquiétait toujours pour de choses insignifiantes.

« ...en fait...j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

Le danseur sourit, il s'en doutait un peu. Depuis que Chanyeol avait débarqué au bar, son ami semblait dix fois plus enjoué et heureux.

« Bonne soirée avec PARK CHANYEOL. Mets des talons et n'oublie pas de te protéger 1111 ;D <333 » Envoya-t-il en gloussant pour lui-même.

« ...Idiot. <3 » Fut la réponse de Baekhyun.

Désormais de meilleure humeur, le plus jeune se leva en s'étirant, attiré vers la cuisine par la bonne odeur de café. Il enlaça Kyungsoo et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en guise de bonjour, faisant sursauter le concerné.

\- Bien dormi ? Fit-il.  
\- Oui, et je meurs de faim. Répondit-il au même moment où son estomac décida de se manifester.

Kyungsoo sourit, attendri et le fit asseoir pour lui servir son déjeuner.

*

La journée passa bien trop vite au goût de Jongin et il traina des pieds pour aller au club, prenant plus de temps que nécessaire pour se préparer et s'accrochant désespérément à Kyungsoo.

\- Jongin. Ne fais pas semblant de dormir je sais que tu es réveillé ! Tu dois aller travailler si tu ne veux pas créer de problèmes à Baekhyun et te faire virer ! Le gronda-t-il gentiment.

Jongin qui était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, son visage niché contre son ventre grogna. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du plus âgé et mordilla sa peau à travers son T-shirt. Kyungsoo laissa échapper un petit cri et lui frappa le dos.

\- Allez, debout ! Plus vite tu iras plus vite tu rentreras. Tenta-t-il.

Le danseur releva la tête et le regarda longuement, levant un sourcil.

\- C'est l'argument le plus idiot que j'ai jamais entendu. Répondit-il.

Kyungsoo fit la moue, offusqué et se dégagea, faisant tomber le plus jeune par terre. Jongin n'en fut pas étonné, il avait remarqué que c'était une habitude chez lui.

\- Comment oses-tu violenter ton petit-ami ainsi. Se plaint-il, faussement blessé.  
\- Kim Jongin. Si dans 5 minutes tu n'es pas prêt je te jette dehors. Sans tes vêtements. Et tu iras au club en boxer ! Le menaça le plus âgé.

Devant l'air sérieux de son amant, Jongin se redressa et alla se changer dans la chambre non sans lui lancer un regard suppliant. Une fois fin prêt et toujours boudeur, Jongin se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et passa la porte.

I-pod aux oreilles, il se dirigea lentement vers le club. Il se changea rapidement et se prépara mentalement, la soirée allait être longue. 

Comme tous les soirs de week-end il y avait du monde mais heureusement il n'était pas tout seul pour servir et surtout il connaissait bien les habitués. Lorsqu'ils s'impatientaient, il leur lançait un sourire ravageur en s'excusant et le tour était joué.

Vers 23h, ses oreilles commençaient à le trahir et la fatigue se faisait sentir, il devait encore tenir 2 petites heures et ensuite il retrouverait les bras de Kyungsoo. Cela lui redonna de l'énergie et il se reprit, échangeant quelques mots avec les clients, faisant le show en jonglant avec les bouteilles et ondulant son corps en rythme avec la musique.

Beaucoup de regards étaient tournés vers lui et il adorait ça. Etre au centre de l'attention, être admiré, c'était ce qu'il aimait plus, il était dans son élément. C'était une des nombreuses facettes de sa personnalité, il était tellement en manque d'amour, d'attention et de reconnaissance depuis la mort de sa mère qu'il cherchait tous les moyens possibles pour combler ce manque.

Cela ne suffisait pas bien sûr, être aimé pour son corps, pour son talent de danseur ne faisait pas tout. Il voulait aussi être apprécié et aimé pour ce qu'il était lui, Kim Jongin. Pas seulement Kai. Et en ce sens, ses amis et Kyungsoo étaient les seuls qui pouvaient combler ce manque dans sa vie.

Il avait besoin des deux pour se sentir bien, c'était son équilibre.

*

Jongin était en pleine discussion avec un client régulier, et accessoirement une de ses ex conquêtes, lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un autre client qui le dévisageait. Tout d'abord surpris, il lui sourit puis reprit sa conversation.

La personne ne semblait cependant pas avoir détourné le regard et Jongin se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme était assis dans un coin, une bière encore intacte devant lui et le fixait sans ciller.

Le danseur avait l'habitude d'être regardé, surtout depuis qu'il travaillait dans ce club. Son apparence était son gagne-pain, et il ne l'entretenait pas pour rien, portant des vêtements provocateurs, qui épousaient les formes de son corps et ne cachaient presque rien. Il connaissait les regards appréciateurs, séducteurs ou encore jaloux, envieux et dégoûté mais le regard de l'homme était différent. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, quelque peu contrarié.

Le client avec lequel il parlait remarqua son trouble et interrompit la conversation pour aller danser, vexé.

Jongin nettoya le bar et tenta d'ignorer le regard toujours fixé sur lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il balança son chiffon et fusilla du regard le jeune homme, plus qu'agacé. Son vis-à-vis écarquilla les yeux, sortant de sa transe, et détourna les yeux.

Le danseur soupira avant de servir un autre client. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se retrouva face à face avec son stalker, celui-ci s'étant assis au bar.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ? Lança Jongin froidement.  
\- Kim Jongin n'est-ce pas ? Répondit le jeune homme.

Jongin fut déconcerté un instant, cherchant dans sa mémoire si ce visage lui était familier.

\- Oui, qui êtes-vous ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Oh...Kim Junmyeon. Désolé pour tout à l'heure mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit vous. Sourit-il.  
\- Je suis désolé mais...on se connaît ? Fit-il, curieux.

Le jeune homme parut gêné et toussota avant de se redresser.

\- Non, enfin je vous connais. Je suis professeur dans votre université. Expliqua-t-il.

Jongin fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- C'est mon père qui vous envoie ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.  
\- Non pas du tout ! Rétorqua Junmyeon en agitant les mains. 

Le danseur hocha la tête, tout de même rassuré.

\- Si ce n'est pas mon père qui vous envoie, vous vouliez me parler de quoi ? Reprit-il, ne comprenant pas.  
\- C'est un peu délicat à dire mais...je suis l'ex petit-ami de Kyungsoo. Confia-t-il après avoir jeté un regard aux alentours.

Jongin se tendit soudainement, de nouveau sur la défensive. Comment l'ex de Kyungsoo le connaissait et pourquoi venait-il lui parler ?

\- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda le danseur, serrant les poings.  
\- Je voulais juste...parler. Confia-t-il, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si vous êtes venu me parler de ma relation avec Kyungsoo, sachez que je ne compte pas en parler avec vous, ça ne vous regarde pas. Si vous voulez le récupérer, sachez également que je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Je ne sais pas quelles sont vos intentions mais je vous préviens, touchez à Kyungsoo et vous aurez affaire à moi. Le menaça-t-il, le regard noir.

Le professeur sembla étonné par sa réaction, reculant légèrement.

\- Je sais que mon histoire avec Kyungsoo appartient au passé, mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Je connais votre réputation et je ne pense pas que vous soyez la bonne personne pour lui. Alors, laissez Kyungsoo tranquille s'il vous plaît, c'est quelqu'un de bien, ne vous amusez pas avec lui. Dit-il sérieusement.

Le danseur serra les dents, excédé. Pourquoi se prenait-il pour venir l'aborder et lui balancer ce genre de choses ? Malheureusement, les paroles de Junmyeon le touchaient car il les savait vraies. Malgré leur conversation de la veille à ce sujet, Jongin était encore inquiet et ne sentait toujours pas à la hauteur pour être auprès de Kyungsoo. Le fait que son ex débarque de nouveau dans sa vie à ce moment précis n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Vous ne savez rien de nous, ne vous en mêlez pas je vous prie. J'aime Kyungsoo, croyez moi ou non je m'en fiche mais vous feriez mieux de vous habituer à nous voir ensemble. Et laissez Kyungsoo respirer, si vous tenez tant que ça à lui, laissez-le vivre sa vie. Je pense qu'il serait très déçu de vous savoir ici, à me parler. Répondit-il calmement.

Junmyeon fronça les sourcils et se leva.

\- Sait-il que vous travaillez ici ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Il sait tout de moi. Trancha-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos.

Jongin partit servir un client à l'autre bout du couloir, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le professeur. Lorsqu'il revint, Kim Junmyeon avait disparu. Le danseur resta tendu jusqu'à la fin de son service, préoccupé.

Il se hâta de retourner chez Kyungsoo. Lorsqu'il entra, celui-ci était plongé dans le noir et regardait un film. Jongin posa ses affaires, embrassa son front et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Kyungsoo apparut dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il retirait ses vêtements, le détaillant sans aucune gêne. Jongin sourit en coin, amusé.

\- Tu veux me rejoindre ? Proposa-t-il en entrant dans la douche.

Le plus âgé secoua la tête, s'appuyant contre l'évier pour le regarder. Jongin ne fit aucun commentaire et laissa la porte ouverte, prenant garde à ne pas mettre de l'eau partout.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Kyungsoo.  
\- Oui, il y avait beaucoup de monde et c'était beaucoup moins fun sans Baekhyun mais ça a été. Je suis crevé par contre. Soupira-t-il, passant sa tête sous le jet d'eau.

L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles et il soupira de contentement. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant que Jongin se lavait et se rinçait. Kyungsoo attrapa une autre serviette et s'approcha de lui pour lui sécher les cheveux lorsqu'il eut fini et fut enroulé dans sa serviette.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin quand tu fais ça. Marmonna-t-il, embarrassé.  
\- Crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu n'es pas un enfant. Le taquina son petit-ami, un sourire évocateur aux lèvres.

Jongin laissa échapper un rire et le prit par la taille, l'attirant contre son torse. Kyungsoo sécha ses cheveux en douceur, prenant tout son temps tandis que Jongin l'observait en silence.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Fit Kyungsoo, amusé.  
\- J'aime te regarder. Répondit immédiatement le danseur.  
\- Idiot. Souffla le plus âgé, détournant les yeux.

Jongin sourit tendrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant ses hanches à travers son T-shirt en coton. Kyungsoo répondit au baiser et enroula ses bras autour du cou du danseur, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Le plus jeune sourit, amusé avant de reculer et de briser leur échange.

\- On continue dans le lit ? Chuchota-t-il.

Kyungsoo secoua la tête en soupirant, lui pinçant la taille. Jongin gémit de douleur et fit la moue, mais son petit-ami l'ignora superbement, sortant de la pièce. Lorsque le danseur sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux secs et prêt à aller se coucher, Kyungsoo l'attendait emmitouflé sous les draps.

Jongin dénoua sa serviette et la posa dans un coin puis enfila un boxer avant de se glisser sous les couvertures à son tour, se rapprochant de son amant.

\- Comment tu fais pour ne jamais avoir froid ? Grogna Kyungsoo.

Le danseur sourit simplement et le serra contre lui, lui frottant les bras pour le réchauffer. Kyungsoo soupira d'aise, puis l'embrassa langoureusement, ses mains s'agrippant à son dos. Jongin entremêla leurs jambes, frissonnant au contact des pieds froids de son petit-ami contre sa peau chaude. Finalement, il les coinça entre ses mollets pour les réchauffer au plus grand plaisir de Kyungsoo.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se chuchotant des mots doux et se caressant tendrement. Jongin n'osa pas aller trop loin, satisfait d'être dans les bras du plus âgé mais surtout encore perturbé par sa rencontre avec Junmyeon.

Il n'aborda pas le sujet, il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se prennent encore la tête, et surtout il ne savait pas comment le dire à son amant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu avant, tout était un peu trop confus pour lui.

*

Comme promis, Tao révisa l'après-midi du samedi et stoppa ses révisions avant l'heure du repas, profitant de ce moment pour discuter avec son amant et de profiter de leur week-end ensemble.

Kris se fit un plaisir de le prendre dans ses bras et de le chouchouter une fois qu'il eut fini, lui préparant un bon petit plat, lui massant le dos. Il lui apportait également des tasses de café pendant qu'il se concentrait sur ses cours, mais ne le dérangeait pas. Tao le remerciait toujours par un sourire et un chaste baiser, reconnaissant.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, ce fut une tout autre histoire. Kris le laissa manger tranquillement et dès qu'il eut fini, débarrassa la table rapidement avant de l'attraper comme une princesse et de l'emmener dans leur chambre, Tao riant à gorge déployée.

Le plus âgé alluma la télé et mit un film, se calant confortablement dans leur lit, obligeant Tao à se mettre entre ses jambes. Le plus jeune ne put cependant pas se concentrer sur le film, distrait par les baisers que son amant déposait dans son cou et ses mains se baladant sur son ventre.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas regarder de film, tu aurais dû me le dire. Souffla-t-il, amusé.

Kris stoppa ses attentions, posant sagement ses mains sur son ventre. Tao tenta de suivre le film mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer désormais, perturbé par les caresses de Kris. Il se tourna vers lui, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de regarder le film à cause de toi, prends tes responsabilités. Ordonna-t-il.  
\- Avec grand plaisir ! Répondit son amant, le faisant basculer sur le lit.


	14. Chapter 14

  
La journée du dimanche passa plutôt lentement, Jongin et Kyungsoo se contentèrent de trainer à l'appartement du plus âgé à réviser, regarder la télé ou être sur l'ordinateur. Jongin avait également joué à quelques jeux vidéo mais c'était vite lassé d'y jouer seul.

De plus, il était toujours contrarié par sa rencontre avec Junmyeon et n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec son petit-ami. Il savait qu'il serait préférable de lui en parler avant que cela ne prenne plus de proportions mais Jongin était terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir cette discussion.

De son côté, Kyungsoo avait remarqué que son amant était anormalement silencieux depuis le matin mais n'osait pas lui poser de questions. Jongin avait toujours été quelqu'un de secret et c'était peut-être quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas, il ne voulait pas le forcer à se confier non plus, en revanche si le plus jeune voulait en parler, il sera là pour l'écouter évidemment.

Lorsque son épisode de Docteur Who se termina Kyungsoo se dirigea vers la cuisine où Jongin était en train de réviser ses cours, penché sur ses feuilles, un stylo dans la bouche. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il semblait très concentré, ce qui arracha un sourire au plus âgé.

Il se glissa silencieusement derrière lui et l'enlaça, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Jongin se laissa faire et profita de son étreinte, soupirant d'aise.

\- Tu fais une pause ? Demanda Kyungsoo, lui attrapant le poignet pour le faire se lever.

Le danseur se laissa faire, grognant lorsque ses jambes se détendirent, il était resté trop longtemps assis semblait-il. Le plus âgé l'entraîna à sa suite vers la chambre et le poussa à s'allonger sur le lit, lui sautant presque dessus pour le rejoindre.

\- Tu veux dormir ? Fit Jongin, intrigué.  
\- Non, juste...je sais pas, profiter de toi. Répondit Kyungsoo.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un 'mmh' et le serra contre lui, caressant son dos lentement.

\- Tu es stressé pour tes exams ? Reprit le plus âgé.  
\- Un peu. Avoua-t-il calmement.  
\- Jongin...quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu as l'air ailleurs depuis ce matin ? Tenta-t-il, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Jongin se tourna sur le côté et l'obligea à en faire de même pour qu'ils soient face à face et puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Il posa sa main sur la joue de son aîné et effleura ses lèvres de son pouce, songeur.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Confia-t-il.  
\- Est-ce que ça concerne ton père ? Essaya son amant, inquiet.  
\- Non. Le rassura-t-il. Ça te concerne toi en fait.

Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre, soudainement muet. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Jongin, il s'attendait à tout et pas qu'au meilleur.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose ? S'inquiéta-t-il, entremêlant leurs doigts.

Jongin sourit calmement et secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai rien à te reprocher et je ne compte pas rompre avec toi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. S'empressa-t-il de dire. Aies plus confiance en moi d'accord ?  
\- Alors c'est quoi ? Continua le plus âgé, perdu.  
\- Je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire mais il faut que je te le dise. Hier, au club, ton ex est venu me voir. Annonça-t-il.

Kyungsoo se redressa sur son coude, choqué.

\- Junmyeon ? Pourquoi ? Que te voulait-il ? Paniqua-t-il.  
\- Rien, juste...me mettre en garde en quelque sorte. Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas une bonne fréquentation pour toi, que je devais te laisser tranquille blablabla. Je pense qu'il veut te récupérer. Expliqua le danseur, évitant son regard.

Son amant prit son visage en coupe et ancra son regard dans le sien, la mine sérieuse.

\- Je ne me remettrai jamais avec lui Jongin, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça ok ? Je lui ai déjà parlé et je pensais qu'il avait compris mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. J'irai le voir demain et ce sera réglé, ne te prends plus la tête avec ça s'il te plaît. Lui promit-il, les yeux suppliants.  
\- Je te crois. Tu sais j'ai l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses, c'est juste qu'avant je m'en fichais, parce que c'était des personnes insignifiantes qui me le disaient. Ou mon père. Mais au final tous ces mots m'atteignent plus que je ne le voudrai et particulièrement lorsque cela te concerne Soo. Parce que dans un sens il n'a pas tort. Souffla-t-il, ému.  
\- Jong-  
\- Non, ne me dis pas le contraire, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce serait mentir. Je ne suis pas une bonne fréquentation pour toi. Regarde, c'est à cause de moi que tu n'es plus président des élèves. En plus, tu m'as fait confiance car tu croyais en moi et je t'ai déçu. Je sais qu'il a raison mais j'ai envie d'être égoïste et si tu veux rester avec moi alors je ne compte pas te lâcher. Confia-t-il avec détermination.

Kyungsoo soupira et colla son front contre celui du danseur, fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies à penser à ce genre de choses encore une fois. Je sais bien que tu ne me dis pas tout et que ça t'affecte plus que tu ne le laisses paraître. Sincèrement, ça me fait mal au cœur de savoir que j'en suis la cause. Mais si tu doutes ou si tu as juste besoin de parler, fais-le. Je suis aussi là pour ça, t'écouter, t'épauler et t'aider. C'est ça aussi être en couple. On pourra régler le problème ensemble. Reste pas silencieux, tu n'es plus seul Jongin. Chuchota-t-il, l'embrassant chastement par la suite.

Jongin hocha la tête et captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser, basculant sur lui pour le dominer. Il glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt pour caresser son ventre chaud arrachant quelques soupirs au plus âgé qui décida d'approfondir leur échange. Kyungsoo taquina ses lèvres de sa langue, demandant l'accès à sa bouche avant que celle-ci ne rencontre la langue de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tandis que leurs mains se faisaient plus coquines.

Le T-shirt du danseur fut rapidement retiré et Kyungsoo en profita pour se redresser afin d'embrasser le cou de son amant, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos pour rapprocher leurs corps. Jongin ne fut pas en reste et remonta son haut pour qu'il l'enlève également, s'attaquant ensuite à ses tétons sans tarder, les mordillant gentiment. Kyungsoo se laissa retomber en arrière et agrippa ses cheveux, gémissant doucement au contact de sa bouche chaude sur ses bouts de chair désormais rougis.

Le plus jeune fit trainer ses lèvres le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre qu'il embrassa plusieurs fois, lançant un regard complice à Kyungsoo qui écartait les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer entre elles plus confortablement. Le bas de pyjama de l'aîné fut abaissé légèrement par Jongin pour qu'il puisse avoir accès à l'objet de ses convoitises. Il se lécha les lèvres, impatient, et fit un clin d'œil à son amant. Celui-ci, quelque peu essoufflé et surtout très excité, leva les yeux au ciel, prêt à faire une remarque. Il n'en eut pas le temps, Jongin avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur son membre et s'appliquait à le suçoter.

\- Tu aimes vraiment ça...Fit remarquer Kyungsoo.

Le danseur sourit contre sa peau, baissant davantage son pantalon en coton pour taquiner l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Tu ne t'en plains pas. Souffla-t-il, disparaissant un peu plus entre ses jambes.

Kyungsoo ferma les yeux et serra les draps, profitant du moment. Jongin remonta le long de son corps une fois qu'il eut estimé l'avoir assez taquiné, l'embrassant chastement. Il déposa quelques baisers papillons dans son cou, léchant la parcelle de peau entre son cou et son épaule.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille plus loin ? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles aller plus loin ? Se moqua Kyungsoo, amusé.  
\- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux. C'est toi qui a dit qu'on devait prendre notre temps alors...quelle est la prochaine étape ? Reprit-il, s'asseyant sur son bassin.

Kyungsoo le détailla longuement, ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lèvres entrouvertes et rougies, son torse nu recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et son excitation largement visible sous son boxer. Il était très excitant dans cette position, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Pourtant paradoxalement, il paraissait vulnérable à attendre la réponse de Kyungsoo, pendu à ses lèvres. Le plus âgé ne résista pas et caressa ses hanches lentement, lui arrachant quelques frissons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jongin ? Dis-moi. Réclama-t-il.  
\- Toi. Répondit Jongin rapidement.

L'aîné sourit, son doigt parcourant le torse du plus jeune. Jongin attrapa son poignet et embrassa sa paume avant de guider sa main contre son sexe, lui lançant un regard appuyé. Kyungsoo fit pression sur son érection, faisant gémir le danseur, puis le caressa à travers son boxer. Le plus jeune bascula la tête en arrière et ondula ses hanches. Kyungsoo stoppa ses mouvements et aida Jongin à se redresser pour qu'il retire le bout de tissu devenu encombrant. Il en profita pour fouiller sous son oreiller et sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant.

\- Capote, salle de bain. Commanda-t-il, finissant d'enlever son bas de pyjama.

Jongin s'exécuta puis revint avec le préservatif, ouvrant le paquet avec ses dents.

\- Toi ou moi ? Fit-il, une fois de nouveau assis sur le bassin de Kyungsoo.  
\- Moi. Répondit-il, cherchant son regard.

Jongin fit une pause puis acquiesça, déroulant le préservatif sur le membre de Kyungsoo. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et s'en versa sur les doigts sans perdre de temps. Le plus âgé se saisit de son érection, la caressant lentement, pour l'aider à se détendre tandis que le danseur se préparait avec ses doigts.

\- La prochaine fois tu me laisseras le faire. Chuchota Kyungsoo, ne détachant pas son regard de son visage.

Le danseur sourit simplement, concentré à sa tâche, laissant échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir. Kyungsoo se redressa de nouveau et en profita pour caresser le dos de son amant et embrasser son torse, n'en ayant jamais assez de son odeur, de sa peau et de son corps.

Jongin le repoussa légèrement, plaquant sa main sur son torse et l'embrassa avec passion. Kyungsoo fut tout d'abord surpris mais se reprit vite et répondit à son baiser, encerclant sa taille. Le plus jeune posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se souleva légèrement tandis que Kyungsoo prenait son érection en main, observant avec fascination la façon dont son membre s'insinuait dans le corps de Jongin lorsque celui-ci s'abaissa.

Ils gémirent tous les deux à la sensation et restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes pour s'habituer. Jongin fut le premier à bouger ses hanches, les ondulant tout d'abord de façon circulaire avant de prendre appui sur Kyungsoo pour se soulever et entamer un rythme lent.

Le plus âgé le laissa faire, l'aidant simplement en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Jongin savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, non pas que Kyungsoo eut des doutes. Il bougeait son bassin à la perfection, imposant un rythme soutenu assez rapidement, et surtout il savait exactement quand il devait se contracter autour de son amant pour lui donner du plaisir.

L'aîné ne pouvait nier le fait que le danseur était doué au lit. Il était indéniable que ses précédents amants ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec Jongin dans ce domaine - il en connaissait la raison bien qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser, mais il ne pouvait s'emêcher de trouver qu'il manquait quelque chose. De la tendresse, de la chaleur, une osmose. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils faisaient l'amour ni qu'ils partageaient réellement ce moment. Et ce détail perturbait beaucoup Kyungsoo.

\- Jongin...L'appela-t-il.

Le concerné qui avait les yeux fermés jusque-là les rouvrit et le regarda, surpris, ralentissant ses mouvements.

\- Tu prends du plaisir là ? Tenta Kyungsoo, maladroitement.

Jongin se stoppa et fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux et d'afficher une expression blessée.

\- Tu...Pas toi ? Souffla-t-il, la respiration saccadée et la voix nouée.

Kyungsoo resta hébété ne sachant quoi dire, ce n'était pas qu'il ne prenait pas de plaisir, il aimait ça – comment ne pouvait-il pas ? Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il manquait quelque chose, tout semblait un peu trop automatique et impersonnel. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

\- Je...Commença-t-il, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Jongin se figea sur lui, osant à peine respirer, puis se leva brusquement pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui et ne laissant pas le temps à Kyungsoo de réagir.

Celui-ci fixa la porte, mortifié. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il passa sa main dans les cheveux, légèrement tremblant. Il avait tout gâché, et il venait de blesser Jongin plus que jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Jongin, lui, s'était laissé glisser contre la porte de la salle de bain, se sentant honteux et humilié comme jamais auparavant. S'il y avait bien une chose dans laquelle il se sentait confiant c'était ses performances sexuelles, il n'avait jamais déçu personne jusqu'à présent. A part Kyungsoo. Est-ce que quelque chose clochait chez lui ?

Il se recroquevilla contre lui, se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à pleurer facilement mais sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup. Sans parler de son coeur, celui-ci battant la chamade dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'en échapper.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kyungsoo se rhabilla rapidement et appela son prénom doucement, espérant le faire sortir. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois et le supplia de sortir mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, le plus âgé en fut surpris, ne s'y attendant pas. Cela faisait bien plus de 45 minutes qu'il attendait en silence. Jongin s'était enroulé dans une serviette et garda la tête baissé, passant à côté de lui pour attraper ses vêtements et les enfiler rapidement. Il rangea le peu d'affaire qu'il avait et se dirigea vers la porte, lançant un simple 'A demain Kyungsoo' avant de partir.

Son petit-ami le laissa faire, se sentant coupable. Jongin ne l'avait pas totalement ignoré, rien n'était perdu, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir s'excuser et avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui pour expliquer son comportement. Jongin devait sans aucun doute se faire d'innombrables films suite à sa réaction et faire le compte de tous ses défauts pour se rabaisser un peu plus. Tout ça à cause de sa stupidité et de son manque de diplomatie.

Ce soir-là, les deux amants eurent du mal à s'endormir, en manque de leur moitié.

*

Tandis que Kris préparait le repas du soir, Tao toujours plongé dans ses bouquins de cours, le portable du plus jeune bipa. Distrait, il le sortit de sa poche et lut le message, affichant un visage impassible. Kris l'observa étrangement, confus.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Tao redressa vivement la tête et rangea son portable, lui offrant un sourire.

\- Non, rien de grave. Je dois juste apporter un cours à un camarade de classe. Soupira-t-il. Je comprends pas ces gens qui demandent des cours la veille des exams sérieux.

Kris secoua la tête, compatissant.

\- Je connais ça. Tu dois y aller quand ? Lança-t-il, retournant à son occupation.  
\- Maintenant, je vais me dépêcher promis ! Dit-il.

Il attrapa sa veste, rangea son portable dans sa poche et vint embrasser son amant, caressant sa joue.

\- M'attends pas si tu as trop faim ou si je tarde trop. Prévint le plus jeune.  
\- D'accord. Sourit Kris, lui volant un dernier baiser.

Ce fut qu'une fois que Tao eut claqué la porte que Kris se figea, fronçant les sourcils. Il se retourna et inspecta la pièce. Le sac de Tao était posé dans le coin et ses cours étaient étalés sur la table. Il était certain que Tao n'était sorti avec aucune feuille, lui avait-il menti ?

L'ex basketteur se mordit la lèvre, soucieux. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amant de mentir. Tao lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Il soupira et secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses et se monter la tête pour rien. Il attendrait que Tao rentre et lui demanderait. Il aviserait ensuite, décida-t-il.

*

Lorsque Tao arriva devant les grilles de leur université, il tapota l'épaule du jeune homme dos à lui. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

\- Alors c'était toi les photos ? Cracha Tao, hors de lui.

Son vis-à-vis n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tao l'avait déjà frappé au visage, et se jetait sur lui pour le rouer de coups.

\- Tu as fait la plus grave erreur de ta vie en t'en prenant à Kris. Grogna-t-il.

Avant qu'il ne se rue sur lui, Tao avait remarqué quelques bleus sur son visage, Chanyeol avait dû passer avant. Manque de chance pour lui, Tao ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer avec de simples bleus.

Le jeune homme se défendit comme il put et réussit à blesser Tao à la lèvre mais celui-ci ne s'en soucia guère, aveuglé par sa rage. Une fois qu'il eut fini de se défouler, il se recula et observa le basketteur se rouler en boule sur le trottoir, le visage en sang.

\- Ne t'approche plus de Kris. Dit-il sur un ton menaçant avant de s'éloigner.

Il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche et mit sa capuche pour rentrer à l'appartement. Il grogna en voyant l'état de son visage dans le reflet de son portable, Kris allait le tuer.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il fit profil bas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain rapidement. Kris qui était devant la télé, assiette en main, se redressa et le suivit. Tao n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte que son amant entrait dans la pièce.

\- T'étais où ? Demanda-t-il durement.  
\- ...Je te l'ai dit non ? Tenta Tao, lui tournant le dos.  
\- Tu as menti, tu es parti sans aucun cours et ton sac est resté là. Tao, dis-moi où tu étais ? Il se passe quelque chose ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Reprit son amant d'une voix plus douce.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un soupir, baissa sa capuche et se tourna vers lui, souriant timidement. Kris écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur lui, inspectant son visage.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Débita-t-il.  
\- Je vais bien, ce ne sont que des égratignures. Je te jure. Le rassura-t-il.

Le plus âgé inspira un bon coup, il ne fallait pas qu'il panique ni qu'il s'énerve, ce qui était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- On va nettoyer ça, tu vas manger et on en parle après. Trancha-t-il, attrapant un coton et du désinfectant.

Tao le laissa le nettoyer, osant à peine bouger. Il sentait que Kris était tendu et se contrôlait pour ne pas s'énerver et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il l'enlaça lorsque le plus âgé eut terminé sa tâche, rangeant le désinfectant. Kris l'ignora superbement et se défit de son étreinte, le laissant planté dans la salle de bain.

Le plus jeune soupira puis sortit, attrapant son assiette pour commencer à manger. Il s'était installé dans la cuisine tandis que Kris était retourné sur le canapé, regardant la télé - même si Tao se doutait qu'il ne la regardait pas réellement.

Une fois qu'il eut avalé son repas, il s'avança vers son amant et s'assit à côté de lui. Kris éteignit la télévision et se tourna vers lui, le jaugeant du regard. Tao avala sa salive et attrapa sa main dans la sienne, caressant ses phalanges. Le plus âgé le laissa faire et Tao en déduit qu'il s'était calmé.

\- Si je te le dis ça ne va pas te plaire, tu vas t'énerver et on va s'engueuler. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Tao...Menaça-t-il.  
\- Je t'ai menti oui, je ne suis pas allé voir un camarade de classe mais si je t'avais dit la vraie raison tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire. Expliqua Tao. Je ne voulais pas te mentir, je suis désolé.  
\- Où étais-tu ? Insista Kris.  
\- Je sais...qui...est le coupable pour les photos. Marmonna-t-il.

Kris fronça les sourcils et se redressa, serrant les dents.

\- Tu as été le voir et tu t'es battu ?! S'écria-t-il, incrédule.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! ça me concerne aussi ! Et puis pourquoi Chanyeol aurait le droit de lui foutre une raclée et pas moi ? Geint-il.  
\- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas m'en mêler davantage. Tao, tu peux avoir des problèmes bien plus graves s'il porte plainte ou si ça se sait ! Putain mais à quoi tu pensais ?! S'énerva son amant.

Tao lui lâcha la main et se leva, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je voulais qu'il paye. A cause de lui tu ne peux plus jouer et ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Tu sais que j'en suis incapable. Se défendit-il.  
\- Tu sais bien que la vengeance n'est pas une solution, et encore moins par la violence, je te pensais plus mature que ça ! Expliqua-t-il.  
\- De toute façon quoi que je fasse avec toi c'est immature. Grogna le plus jeune.  
\- Tu te rends compte que tu maîtrises un art martial et que tu peux le tuer ? Sans compter que si quelqu'un t'avait vu tu aurais été au poste de police à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu aurais pu dire adieu à tes études mais aussi au wushu si ça avait été le cas idiot ! Cria Kris, exaspéré.

Tao ne répondit pas, il savait que le plus âgé avait raison mais jamais il ne l'admettrait à voix haute, fierté oblige.

\- Quand tu es parti, dans quel état il était ? Demanda Kris d'un ton plus calme.  
\- Il était vivant. Répondit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Kris lui lança un regard noir et il baissa la tête, soupirant. Il se rassit mollement sur le canapé.

\- Il était bien amoché au visage, sûrement quelques hématomes...Commença-t-il.  
\- C'est tout ? Fit Kris, suspicieux.  
\- Et peut-être bien un bras cassé...ou le nez...ou les deux...Marmonna le plus jeune, évitant son regard.

Le plus âgé se pinça l'arête du nez et exhala longuement.

\- J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir. Je vais aller me coucher et on en reparle demain, à tête reposée et surtout une fois que je serai calmé. Annonça Kris.

Tao se rapprocha de lui et embrassa sa joue puis enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- N'essaie pas de m'attendrir, ça ne marchera pas ce soir. Le prévint son amant.

Le plus jeune soupira et se recula, dépité. Il regarda Kris se lever dans lui lancer le moindre regard et disparaître dans la chambre. Cette nuit, il dormirait dans le canapé sans aucun doute, il ne supporterait pas de dormir dans le même lit que Kris avec une tension pareille.  



	15. Chapter 15

  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous assis à la même table le midi, la tension fut palpable. Personne ne disait mot et chacun se concentrait sur son assiette. Jongin semblait dans son monde tandis que Kris ignorait Tao, agissant comme s'il n'existait pas.

Kyungsoo lança un regard perplexe à Tao qui se contenta de lui offrir un mince sourire, la mine triste.

Jongin se leva soudainement et quitta la cafétéria sans un mot, Kris marchant sur ses talons. Le plus âgé offrit quand même un sourire à Kyungsoo avant de partir, ignorant l'air de chien battu que faisait son amant.

Kyungsoo et Tao soupirèrent en cœur en suivant du regard leurs petit-amis respectifs s'éloigner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kris ? Tenta Kyungsoo, compatissant.  
\- Je me suis battu. Tu sais le mec des photos. Grommela-t-il, plantant sauvagement ses baguettes dans son riz.

L'ancien président des élèves sourit simplement, compatissant.

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé mais je ne me voyais pas laisser passer ça...A cause de lui Kris a été viré de l'équipe et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais ça l'a énormément blessé. Il adore le basket, en plus c'est un excellent joueur ! Il n'était pas capitaine pour rien...Soupira le plus jeune.  
\- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Il doit simplement être inquiet pour toi. Le consola Kyungsoo.  
\- Mmh, j'espère. Et toi ? Jongin ? C'est plutôt lui qui est du genre à créer des problèmes en général. Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Kyungsoo grimaça et posa ses baguettes sur la table. Il se rapprocha de Tao et lui expliqua rapidement la situation à voix basse. Le plus jeune l'écouta attentivement, curieux.

\- Je comprends ce que tu as voulu dire mais je doute fort que Jongin l'ait compris ainsi. Tel que je le connais il a sûrement pensé qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il faut vraiment que tu lui expliques, quand il est blessé il a des réactions un peu extrêmes...Le prévint Tao, inquiet.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui expliquer. Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots et Jongin...est...c'est Jongin tu vois ? Je ne sais pas comment lui parler. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je dise il ne va pas comprendre dans le bon sens et tirer des conclusions hâtives qui seront totalement fausses. Je ne veux pas le blesser davantage tu vois ? Expliqua-t-il, frustré et soucieux.

Tao acquiesça, lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment.

\- Il travaille ce soir n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais aller le chercher et lui parler, il n'aura pas le choix que de t'écouter. N'attends pas trop. Conseilla le plus jeune.

Kyungsoo laissa échapper un soupir et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je vais essayer. Dit-il finalement.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre leurs salles de classes, se souhaitant mutuellement bon courage. Ils en auraient besoin !

*

Après la fin des cours, Kyungsoo se rendit dans la salle des professeurs. Il devait absolument parler à Junmyeon pour régler cette histoire d'ex une bonne fois pour toute. Son histoire avec Jongin était déjà assez compliquée, il n'avait pas besoin d'un ex jaloux dans les pattes pour aggraver les choses.

Junmyeon sembla surpris de le voir sur le pas de la porte et l'emmena dans une salle de classe libre pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement, à l'abri des regards.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda son ex petit-ami.  
\- Bon écoute je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu me connais. Je sais que tu es allé voir Jongin et c'était une très mauvaise idée ok ? Jun, je te l'ai dit, toi et moi c'est du passé. Alors...quelques soient tes intentions, aussi bonnes soient-elles, ne te mêle pas de mon couple ! Je suis bien avec Jongin, je tiens énormément à lui et c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans que tu viennes nous emmerder – excuse ma vulgarité. Donc...je te le demande encore une fois et j'espère que ce sera la dernière, laisse-nous tranquille. Ne t'approche plus de Jongin. Annonça-t-il durement, affichant un air sérieux.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te créer de problème. Mais je pense toujours qu'il n'est pas la bonne personne pour toi. Répondit le professeur, fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas mon père, ni mon frère. Alors juste...lâche moi ok ? Jongin n'est pas parfait certes mais je l'aime comme il est, avec ses défauts et il me rend vraiment heureux. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça Jun ? Tu tiens à moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux mon bonheur ? Insista-t-il.  
\- Oui...Je te l'ai dit. Souffla Junmyeon, résigné.  
\- Alors mets-toi dans la tête que Jongin me rend heureux et accepte-le. S'il te plaît. Si tu n'en es pas capable, reste loin de nous et considère moi comme un étranger parce que je ne tolèrerai pas que tu gâches mon couple. Le menaça-t-il.

Junmyeon ne répondit pas et le laissa faire lorsqu'il quitta la pièce sans lui lancer un dernier regard. Il laissa échapper un soupir, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ce n'est pas qu'il était encore amoureux de Kyungsoo, il avait tourné la page mais il restait tout de même attaché au plus jeune et ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur lui. C'était idiot, mais il se sentait concerné, il voulait juste protéger Kyungsoo. Visiblement, il s'y prenait mal et s'il continuait le plus jeune n'hésiterait pas à le rayer définitivement de sa vie. Et c'était inacceptable.

*

Lors de son service, Jongin semblait préoccupé et Baekhyun fut obligé de le secouer toutes les dix minutes et de lui crier dessus. Ils étaient débordés et Baekhyun avait vraiment besoin d'aide pour servir, seul il n'y arriverait jamais.

\- Bon, crache le morceau, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir ? Soupira son ami lorsque les demandes furent un peu plus calmes.  
\- Rien...Grogna Jongin. Juste crevé.  
\- Et mon cul c'est du poulet. Répondit-il sarcastiquement.  
\- Je m'en serais souvenu si c'était le cas. Renchérit le danseur avec un sourire.

Baekhyun lui lança un regard noir et secoua la tête, exaspéré. Un groupe de jeunes débarqua et ils furent occupés pour quelques minutes. Dès qu'ils s'éloignèrent, Baekhyun se rapprocha de nouveau de Jongin, déterminé à obtenir une réponse.

\- Alors ? Kyungsoo ? Tenta-t-il.

Jongin n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son visage s'était décomposé à l'entente du prénom de son petit ami.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Baekhyun d'un ton plus doux.  
\- Baek, réponds-moi sincèrement ok ? Supplia Jongin.  
\- Mmh, oui ? vas-y ? Fit-il, confus.  
\- Quand on couchait ensemble, est-ce que c'était bien ? Questionna-t-il.

Baekhyun le regarda avec de grands yeux, manquant de s'étouffer.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça soudainement ?! S'écria-t-il, embarrassé.  
\- C'est très important ! Insista le danseur. Est-ce que tu prenais du plaisir ? Ou est-ce que c'était nul ?  
\- C'était...bien. Ça fait un bail mais oui c'était bien. Répondit-il.  
\- Juste bien ? Continua le plus jeune.  
\- Jongin...Grogna-t-il. Oui c'était bien, on n'aurait pas couché plusieurs fois ensemble si ça n'avait pas été le cas ok ?  
\- Donc tu avais pris du plaisir ? Fit-il plein d'espoir.  
\- Bien sûr que oui idiot puisque j'ai atteint l'orgasme à chaque fois. Marmonna-t-il.

Jongin hocha la tête, ses épaules se détendant. Il était quelque peu rassuré.

\- Mais tu sais, sans vouloir te vexer c'est quand même dix fois mieux avec Chanyeol. Confia Baekhyun, un air pensif sur le visage.  
\- Pourquoi ? S'intéressa le danseur, intrigué.  
\- Toi et moi c'était juste physique. C'était du sexe pour du sexe tu vois ? Avec Chanyeol, c'est différent. Ce n'est pas qu'il est forcément meilleur au lit que toi c'est juste que lorsque les sentiments sont en jeu ça change beaucoup de choses. Ce ne sont plus les mêmes sensations. Expliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Le danseur observa son ami en silence, écoutant attentivement. Peut-être que Baekhyun pourrait l'aider à comprendre la réaction de Kyungsoo.

\- J'ai couché avec pas mal de personnes, et c'était plus ou moins bien enfin tu connais ça tu vois ce que je veux dire je pense. Mais avec Chanyeol...c'est complètement fou. Quand il me touche...c'est...mon corps s'embrase. Je n'ai jamais vécu ça avant. Souffla-t-il avant de se redresser et de toussoter, embarrassé par sa confession.  
\- C-Comment...ça s'est passé la première fois entre vous deux ? Demanda Jongin.  
\- Ça s'est fait naturellement, on n'a pas vraiment attendu en fait puisqu'on a couché ensemble le soir où on s'est rencontrés, mais je ne regrette pas. Au début c'était comme avec tous les autres puis il m'a dit de me laisser faire et de profiter, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il a pris son temps, il a fait passer mon plaisir avant le sien et pour une fois j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être un simple bout de viande. Puis on a dormi ensemble. Le lendemain matin il m'a dit bonjour, il m'a embrassé et a préparé le déjeuner comme si de rien était...Raconta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le danseur ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie tout de même, il aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple avec Kyungsoo.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? Fit Baekhyun.  
\- Hier, on a enfin sauté le pas avec Kyungsoo. Commença le danseur.  
\- Oh, ça s'est mal passé ? Demanda son ami.  
\- Plutôt. Il m'a stoppé pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne prenait pas de plaisir. Grimaça-t-il.

Baekhyun afficha un air choqué.

\- Après je suis parti m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me sentais trop humilié. Puis je suis rentré chez moi et on n'en a pas encore reparlé. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'aborder le sujet sincèrement. Avoua-t-il dans un soupir.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ne prenait pas de plaisir. Je pense juste qu'il attendait autre chose ? C'est toi qui as pris les initiatives et qui as tout fait je suppose ? Questionna-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Jongin hocha la tête.

\- Pour toi c'était uniquement du sexe n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste une façon d'officialiser votre couple, de le faire juste pour le faire parce que c'est la suite logique des choses, je me trompe ? Analysa-t-il.

Le danseur hésita une seconde avant de soupirer.

\- Je peux comprendre, tu n'as jamais eu de relation sérieuse, pour toi c'était donc...normal d'agir de cette façon parce que tu n'as pas connu autre chose. Et ne fais pas cette tête ce n'est pas un reproche, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ok ? C'est juste que Kyungsoo, lui, n'a connu que des relations de couple, il s'attendait aux mêmes genres d'attentions. Vous avez discuté de ce que vous aimez faire ou ne pas faire au lit ? Vous devriez peut-être parler de vos expériences avant. Le rassura son ami, caressant sa joue.  
\- Je n'ai jamais eu à parler de ça avant. Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions. C'est un peu confus pour moi tout ça. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il attend de moi ? Je sais qu'il a pris du plaisir, je l'ai bien senti et vu quand je le suçais et-  
\- Jongin. Le plaisir ce n'est pas simplement physique. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est excité qu'il aime forcément ça, c'est son corps qui réagit. Il doit y avoir une dimension disons sentimentale derrière, une atmosphère, des mots, une façon de toucher, de regarder. C'est plus complexe que ça en a l'air au final. Je pense que Kyungsoo souhaite que vous fassiez l'amour pas que vous couchiez ensemble. La distinction est importante. Lui expliqua-t-il gentiment.  
\- Comment tu...fais l'amour ? Demanda-t-il, perdu.  
\- Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi, c'est au feeling. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'explique ou qui s'apprend Jongin, c'est quelque chose qui se ressent et qui se vit. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, et en Kyungsoo. Juste, laisse-toi aller et ne réfléchis pas. Conseilla Baekhyun.

Ils furent interrompus par d'autres clients, et reprirent du service. Les mots de Baekhyun tournèrent en boucle dans l'esprit de Jongin pendant toute la soirée. Il comprenait tout ce que lui avait expliqué son ami mais il avait beau tourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne savait pas comment résoudre son problème.

*

A la fermeture, il salua Baekhyun, celui-ci le prenant brièvement dans ses bras, lui rappelant qu'il pouvait l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure s'il avait besoin. Le danseur en fut reconnaissant.

Il eut à peine fait 3 mètres que Kim Junmyeon apparut devant lui, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. Jongin afficha un air contrarié, espérant secrètement le faire fuir. Evidemment, sa technique ne marcha pas.

\- Hey. Mmh...Je voulais juste m'excuser. Je ne vais pas t'embêter longtemps. Annonça-t-il.  
\- Et bien c'est fait. Soupira Jongin, passant à côté de lui pour continuer sa route.  
\- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas...vous créer des ennuis. C'était idiot de venir te voir et de te dire tout ça, ça ne me regardait pas. Continua-t-il, suivant le plus jeune.  
\- D'accord. Dit simplement Jongin. C'est bon...pas besoin de me suivre comme ça, c'est oublié.

Junmyeon lui sourit et Jongin leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme passait sa vie à sourire ou quoi, c'était agaçant. Il allait lui demander de le laisser tranquille, gentiment bien sûr, lorsqu'il vit Kyungsoo sur le trottoir d'en face. Jongin se stoppa et attendit que son petit ami les rejoigne. Kyungsoo fronça les sourcils en apercevant Junmyeon et Jongin s'interposa entre les deux avant qu'il ne s'énerve.

\- Il est venu s'excuser. Il allait partir, n'est-ce pas ? Lança le danseur, se tournant vers Junmyeon.  
\- Mh, oui. J'allais...partir en effet. Bonne soirée. Dit-il rapidement avant de s'éloigner.

Kyungsoo le regarda partir, les sourcils toujours froncés avant de tourner son attention sur Jongin qui fixait ses chaussures. Le plus âgé lui prit la main et entremêla leurs doigts, l'entraînant dans la direction de son appartement.

Le trajet se fit en silence et Jongin en profita pour se détendre et calmer son anxiété. Kyungsoo semblait perdu dans son monde, son pouce caressant le dessus de la main du danseur distraitement.

Ce fut une fois qu'ils furent installés sur le canapé du plus âgé que celui-ci brisa le silence.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour hier. C'était...maladroit de ma part. Souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas que je ne prenais pas de plaisir, enfin pas vraiment, c'est juste que...ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi juste pour le sexe Jongin. Je veux plus que ça. Et j'avais l'impression d'être l'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes.

Après sa discussion avec Baekhyun, Jongin comprenait où il voulait en venir. Il savait que Kyungsoo n'avait pas voulu le blesser et ne lui reprochait rien, il n'avait simplement pas choisi le bon moment et la bonne façon de s'exprimer. Voyant que le danseur restait silencieux, son amant continua.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais ton langage corporel m'a fait douter. Tu t'es juste assis sur moi et tu te déhanchais sans me regarder. Je me suis senti seul en fait. J'avais l'impression que tu reproduisais des gestes que tu exécutais depuis longtemps, un peu par automatisme, et que peu importait la personne avec qui tu étais. Je ne veux pas être comme tous les autres avec qui tu as couché. Expliqua-t-il, se rapprochant du plus jeune.

Kyungsoo attrapa la main de Jongin et la serra dans la sienne. Il voulait que son amant comprenne qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il comprenne où il voulait en venir.

\- Je ne veux pas juste ton corps. Souffla-t-il, ancrant son regard dans le sien.  
\- Si c'est mon cœur que tu veux, il est déjà à toi depuis longtemps. Répondit timidement Jongin, se cachant derrière sa frange.

Kyungsoo eut un geste de recul puis sourit. Il caressa la joue du plus jeune avec sa main libre puis se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Jongin ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Il ne put cependant empêcher son corps de se tendre lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent mais se détendit rapidement devant la familiarité de leur étreinte.

Le plus âgé en profita pour approfondir l'échange, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, Kyungsoo préférant déposer plusieurs baisers humides contre ses lèvres avec douceur.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, aucun des deux ne souhaitant briser le silence confortable qui s'était installé. Kyungsoo sentait que Jongin avait des millions de choses à dire mais les mots semblaient lui manquer. Il ne le brusqua pas et l'attira contre lui, caressant sa nuque.

Jongin se lova contre lui et nicha sa tête dans le cou de Kyungsoo, ses yeux le piquant. Il agrippa son T-shirt et expira lourdement, retenant ses larmes comme il put. Il avait tellement peur de perdre Kyungsoo, de mal faire et de tout gâcher encore une fois. Le plus âgé était un des seuls qui tenaient à lui, qui avaient essayé d'apprendre à le connaître, à le comprendre et à l'aimer.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis là pour écouter tout ce qui te passe par la tête ok ? Même si ça te paraît idiot ou inutile, dis-moi tout. Chuchota son amant.

Le danseur hocha la tête et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de se détacher de lui.

\- On peut aller dormir ? Je suis fatigué. Répondit le plus jeune.

Kyungsoo se retint de faire une remarque et cacha son expression blessée derrière un sourire maladroit.

\- Bien sûr. Allons dormir. Dit-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et s'endormirent après avoir échangé un « bonne nuit » presque inaudible. Jongin tourna le dos à son amant et Kyungsoo hésita quelques minutes avant d'enlacer sa taille. Il ne comptait pas baisser les bras et abandonner le plus jeune à la première occasion, il devait lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il était sérieux.

Le plus âgé savait que Jongin manquait cruellement de confiance en lui et qu'il doutait de tout et de tout le monde, particulièrement de lui-même. Kyungsoo savait qu'il l'avait obligé à se replier sur lui-même et à redevenir méfiant en agissant comme il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas voulu ça mais il devait désormais subir les conséquences de son erreur.

Cela prendrait certainement un peu de temps avant que Jongin ne lui fasse de nouveau confiance et se sente de nouveau à l'aise mais il attendrait autant qu'il le faudrait, il n'était pas pressé après tout. Kyungsoo ne voulait que Jongin, rien ni personne d'autre ne lui importait à présent.

*

Après une journée sans se parler, Tao abandonna toute tentative de communication avec Kris. Il décida que le plus âgé avait sûrement besoin de temps pour digérer cette histoire et le harceler ne servirait à rien. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression de parler à un mur, c'était gaspiller son énergie pour rien.

Le plus jeune se réfugia dans sa salle d'entraînement, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu puisqu'il s'était consacré à ses révisions. Il s'étira et débuta son entraînement, branchant son I-pod pour se motiver et surtout afin de se sentir moins seul.

Vers 21h, il se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé et en sueur mais satisfait. Il se sentait bien plus détendu et apaisé après avoir passé toute la journée à s'inquiéter, à s'en vouloir et à stresser. Tao resta immobile un long moment avant de se décider à rentrer, il ne voulait pas que Kris soit encore plus en colère.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Kris ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et il soupira, disparaissant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois changé, il s'aperçut que son amant lui avait préparé une assiette toute prête, celle-ci trônant sur la table. Il sourit, c'était un bon début.

Le plus jeune mangea rapidement et rejoint Kris sur le canapé. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la soirée mais le silence ne dérangea pas Tao, il préférait ce silence aux reproches de son amant. Le calme lui convenait parfaitement, et pouvoir être à côté de Kris était ce qui le rendait le plus heureux.

Cette nuit-là, il attendit que son petit-ami s'endorme pour se rapprocher de lui et se coller à son dos. Il inspira l'odeur de Kris et sourit, son amant lui manquait. Bien qu'il soit physiquement à côté de lui, il le sentait pourtant émotionnellement si loin. C'était frustrant, et terriblement douloureux.


	16. Chapter 16

Lorsque Jongin se réveilla le lendemain, il se sentit groggy. Il avait l'impression que son corps était beaucoup plus lourd que d'habitude et ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Il essaya de lever le bras mais n'y parvint pas.

Finalement, il baissa les yeux et eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il aperçut la touffe de cheveux de Kyungsoo, celui-ci confortablement installé sur son torse. Il ne chercha pas à bouger, de toute façon leurs jambes étaient entremêlées même s'il essayait il ne pourrait pas se dégager.

Le danseur laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et referma les yeux. Il les rouvrit immédiatement après lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était mardi et qu'ils avaient cours. Paniqué, il releva la tête et se tordit le cou pour regarder l'heure : 11h30. Il grogna. Avec les événements récents ils avaient oublié de mettre le réveil la vieille.

Jongin se mordit la lèvre et secoua légèrement Kyungsoo, celui-ci marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa légèrement pour regarder Jongin en se frottant les yeux. Le danseur sourit devant son air perdu et adorable mais se reprit bien vite, ils devaient se lever rapidement pour ne pas louper les cours de l'après-midi.

\- On a oublié de mettre le réveil. Chuchota-t-il, la mine sérieuse.

Kyungsoo cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis se redressa rapidement, manquant de tomber du lit par la même occasion.

\- Merde ! Merde, merdeeeeeeeeee ! S'écria-t-il, paniqué.

Le danseur se retint de rire et retira le drap enroulé autour des jambes de Kyungsoo pour qu'il puisse se lever. Celui-ci sauta hors du lit et fonça dans la cuisine pour préparer le café. Jongin se leva à son tour, prenant le temps de s'étirer et observa son amant courir dans toutes les pièces pour préparer ses affaires.

Il l'attrapa au passage avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour quand même. Souffla-t-il, amusé.  
\- Jongin ! Grogna Kyungsoo, contrarié. On n'a pas le temps.  
\- Tu n'as pas le temps d'embrasser ton petit-ami ? S'offusqua le danseur.

Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre et lui lança un regard noir, pas du tout amusé.

\- Peut-être que tu as l'habitude de ne pas aller en cours mais ce n'est pas mon cas ok ? Je ne loupe jamais un jour de cours sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Lança le plus âgé, la mine sérieuse.

Jongin perdit son sourire et le lâcha immédiatement. Kyungsoo avait raison dans un sens, mais il aurait tout de même pu éviter de lui balancer cette remarque à la figure. Il lui tourna le dos et disparut dans la cuisine, les sourcils froncés.

Kyungsoo se frappa le front, se traitant d'idiot puis courut vers la salle de bain pour se laver et se changer. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla en vitesse. Lorsqu'il apparut dans la cuisine, son café était prêt.

Jongin était tranquillement assis à table, buvant sa boisson et mangeant quelques gâteaux qui trainaient dans les placards. Kyungsoo attrapa sa tasse et avala son café en deux, trois gorgées avant de la déposer dans l'évier. Il courut dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, arranger ses cheveux et attraper une veste au passage.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, son amant n'avait pas bougé et le suivait du regard dans ses allées et venues. Kyungsoo se stoppa à ses côtés, confus.

\- Tu ne te prépares pas ? Fit-il.  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Comme tu l'as dit très justement je ne prends pas au sérieux les cours. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui. Répondit-il platement.

Le plus âgé fit la grimace et soupira, s'approchant du plus jeune. Il lui arrangea un peu ses cheveux et caressa sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. S'excusa-t-il.

Jongin répondit par un simple 'mmh', désintéressé. Kyungsoo regarda l'heure et jura, il fallait vraiment qu'il parte. Lançant un regard implorant à Jongin, il hésita longuement. Finalement, le danseur le prit en pitié.

\- Allez va en cours. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Soupira-t-il.

Kyungsoo hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement. Le danseur répondit au baiser avant de le pousser vers la sortie. Son amant se mordit les lèvres, se sentant coupable de partir comme ça mais fut rassuré lorsque Jongin lui offrit un sourire. Il attrapa son sac et sortit, il allait devoir courir s'il voulait être à l'heure.

Lorsque la porte claqua, Jongin soupira et laissa sa tête tomber sur ses bras. Journée de merde, pensa-t-il.

Il prit le temps de se préparer, traina dans l'appartement puis décida d'aller faire quelques courses. Il passa chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires de rechange qu'il laisserait chez Kyungsoo puis eut envie de danser.

Le bar du club était ouvert la journée, il y avait des habitués qui venaient dès l'ouverture - aussi triste que cela puisse être, c'était pourtant une réalité. Jongin passa les portes et salua quelques personnes qu'ils connaissaient puis s'assit au bar.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança Baekhyun, surpris.  
\- On ne s'est pas réveillés ce matin. Soo est en cours. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Et pas toi ? Demanda son ami.  
\- Pas envie. Grogna-t-il.  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Baekhyun se penchant vers lui.  
\- Juste...on est trop différents lui et moi. Parfois c'est facile de l'oublier lorsqu'on est tous les deux mais d'autres fois je peux pas...et à chaque fois j'me prends une grosse claque dans la gueule. Soupira-t-il.

Baekhyun lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

\- C'est pour tous les couples pareil tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours rose. Vous êtes différents et heureusement, il faut juste que vous appreniez à vivre ensemble. Petit à petit ça viendra tu verras, vous allez vous découvrir et vous adapter l'un à l'autre. Le rassura son ami.  
\- Parfois je me dis qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble et qu'un océan nous sépare. Marmonna-t-il tristement.  
\- C'est juste une impression. Si tu veux mon avis, vous n'êtes pas ensemble pour rien. Je pense même que vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Tu es beaucoup plus heureux avec lui je trouve, tu t'ouvres davantage. Bon tu sembles beaucoup plus perdu certes mais bon c'est normal avec tous ces changements. Oh...Je devrais te faire payer à chaque fois que tu me demandes des conseils en fait, ça fait combien de fois que je t'écoute pleurnicher sur ta vie de couple ? Fit-il remarquer en riant.

Jongin lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ami indigne. Grogna-t-il.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, tu serais complètement perdu sans moi. Répondit le barman.  
\- C'est pas faux. Avoua-t-il dans un sourire.

Le danseur resta plusieurs heures à discuter avec Baekhyun et l'aida à faire le service bien qu'il ne soit pas censé travailler. Ça l'occupait et ça l'empêcher de réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il dansa un peu lorsqu'il put, il dansait beaucoup moins ces temps-ci ça lui manquait.

*

Tao lança un regard désespéré vers Kris mais celui-ci ne leva même pas ma tête, se concentrant sur son assiette. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la cafétéria, Kyungsoo et Jongin n'étaient visiblement pas en cours ce matin et Tao trouvait le temps long.

Son amant ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le matin et c'était devenu agaçant. Kris pouvait être tellement puéril parfois. Tao soupira pour la énième fois et engloutit son repas. Chanyeol débarqua et s'assit avec eux, cherchant à engager la conversation et briser la tension. Il réussit plus ou moins puisque Kris ouvrit la bouche, mais celui-ci se concentrait uniquement sur son meilleur ami.

Vexé et fatigué de son attitude, Tao se leva, rangea son plateau et disparut dans les couloirs de l'université, plus que sur les nerfs. Il se rendit dans la salle de danse et décida de s'étirer, il avait besoin de se détendre et de penser à autre chose.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Chanyeol soupira et lança un regard plein de pitié à Kris.

\- Quoi ? Marmonna l'ancien basketteur.  
\- T'as pas fini de faire le gamin ? Tu ne m'as rien dit quand je lui ai cassé la gueule, pourquoi tu en veux autant à Tao ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.  
\- Il m'a menti ! S'écria-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Fit-il, confus.  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il allait voir un camarade de classe pour lui donner des cours. Expliqua-t-il.

Chanyeol écarquilla les yeux avant de rire.

\- Tu lui fais la gueule pour ça ? Gloussa-t-il.  
\- Rigole autant que tu veux, moi ça ne me fait pas rire. Je déteste qu'on me mente. Grogna-t-il.  
\- Kris...s'il avait pas menti tu ne l'aurais pas laissé sortir, il n'avait pas le choix et tu le sais très bien. Dit-il calmement. Tu sais ce que je pense moi ? Je pense que ton égo en a pris un coup.

Kris le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Lui, il a osé te défendre, défendre votre couple. Toi tu ne l'as pas fait et au fond c'est ce qui te fait le plus chier. Parce que sur ce point, tu t'es comporté comme une fillette si je puis dire. Et ça ta fierté n'aime pas ! Remarqua-t-il.

Son ami grinça des dents et le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas. Chanyeol avait vu juste, à quoi bon le dénier.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, comporte toi en homme au lieu de bouder dans ton coin comme un gosse. Et excuse-toi. Trancha son ami.  
\- Mais-  
\- Il doit s'excuser aussi oui oui je sais. Vous devez tous les deux le faire mais pour ça il faut d'abord que tu le laisses te parler. Raisonna son meilleur ami.

Kris soupira et acquiesça.

\- Quel gamin sérieux. Commenta Chanyeol en secouant la tête.

Le plus âgé lui tira la langue avant de sourire, amusé tandis que Chanyeol le dévisageait en grimaçant.

*

Lorsque Tao passa la porte le soir, il fonça droit vers la chambre, épuisé. Il prit une douche rapide et se changea avant de s'enfouir sous les couvertures. Kris entra dans la pièce à tâtons et s'assit sur le bord du lit, restant silencieux.

Tao rouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard dans le sien, l'encourageant à parler.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger ? Demanda son amant.  
\- Pas faim. Fit-il.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas aller te coucher avec l'estomac vide. Continua Kris, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Tu me parles maintenant ? Cracha Tao, énervé.

Le plus âgé soupira et s'allongea à côté de lui, lui faisant face.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il doucement. J'ai été con de réagir comme ça.  
\- Oui, très con même. Et immature. Tu es censé être plus âgé et plus responsable que moi je te rappelle. Fit remarquer Tao.  
\- Peut-être mais tu as tes torts dans l'histoire aussi. Renchérit Kris.  
\- Je sais, et je me suis déjà excuser. Mais je ne regrette pas. Il le méritait et tu le sais ! Insista-t-il.

Son amant hocha la tête et chercha sa main sous le drap pour la prendre dans la sienne. Tao se détendit et ferma les yeux, se rapprochant de son corps.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne comprends pas vraiment.  
\- Je...C'était idiot. Au début je t'en voulais de m'avoir menti et d'avoir tabassé ce mec, j'ai eu peur que ça ait des conséquences. J'étais inquiet pour toi. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Et après ? Fit Tao, curieux.  
\- C'est à moi que j'en voulais en fait. J'ai eu une discussion avec Chanyeol à midi et il m'a fait réaliser que j'étais plus en colère contre moi-même que contre toi. Confia-t-il, baissant les yeux.  
\- Comment ça ? Souffla Tao, faisant une pression sur sa main.  
\- Tu as fait ce que j'aurais dû faire avant. J'aurais dû lui casser la gueule, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je pensais bien faire mais en fin de compte c'était sûrement par lâcheté. Je ne suis pas fan de violence mais j'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour nous défendre. Murmura-t-il, honteux.

Tao soupira et vint poser sa main sur sa joue pour lui relever le visage.

\- Tu n'es pas lâche Kris. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'ai compris les raisons pour lesquelles tu as agis comme tu l'as fait et je ne t'en ai pas voulu. On est différents, je suis beaucoup plus impulsif que toi et je ne me voyais pas laisser passer ça. Tu es plus compréhensif et tu pardonnes beaucoup plus facilement que moi c'est tout. Et c'est une qualité que j'aime chez toi, ok ? Le rassura-t-il.

Kris lui sourit et vint l'embrasser chastement. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas touché Tao. Le plus jeune semblait être de son avis et approfondit rapidement le baiser, se dégageant de sous les couvertures pour s'asseoir sur son bassin.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, prenant leur temps pour se caresser, leurs mains glissant timidement sous les vêtements. Kris soupira de bien-être à travers le baiser lorsque ses mains furent en contact avec la peau chaude de son amant tandis que Tao inspirait son odeur à plein poumons.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Chuchota Kris contre ses lèvres.  
\- Vraiment ? Prouve-le. Souffla Tao avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser envoûtant.

Kris grogna et les fit rouler, se déshabillant lentement pour torturer son amant. Ce soir, il allait prendre tout son temps pour lui prouver à quel point il lui avait manqué et comptait bien lui laisser quelques marques pour qu'il s'en souvienne longtemps.

*

Jongin n'était pas rentré lorsque Kyungsoo passa la porte. Il jeta un œil dans chaque pièce et se rendit compte que son amant avait fait le ménage et ranger l'appartement. Il remarqua aussi son sac de vêtements de rechange posé dans un coin et se mordit la lèvre, en pleine réflexion.

Le danseur vivait pratiquement avec lui ces derniers temps, il ne passait chez lui que pour prendre des affaires. Kyungsoo ouvrit son armoire et poussa un peu ses vêtements, une idée se formant dans son esprit. Il allait demander à Jongin de s'installer avec lui, de toute façon c'était comme s'ils vivaient déjà ensemble. Il ne comptait pas le forcer mais il allait lui proposer et Jongin n'aurait plus qu'à faire son choix.

Lorsque le danseur passa la porte, il trouva Kyungsoo dans sa chambre en plein rangement. Il l'observa un moment avant de toussoter pour lui signaler sa présence. Son amant lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le danseur, curieux.  
\- Je fais un peu de place...Répondit-il, hésitant.

Jongin posa ses affaires et se mit à l'aise, s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Tu tries tes vêtements ? Fit-il.  
\- Non...en fait ça te concerne. Répondit-il.

Kyungsoo s'assit à côté de son amant et se mordit la lèvre, nerveux.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu vivais quasiment ici et je me disais que je pouvais te faire un peu de place pour mettre tes affaires...au lieu qu'elles restent dans un sac dans un coin. Expliqua-t-il avec précaution.  
\- Oh. Fit simplement Jongin.  
\- Et je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais...amener tes affaires ici et rester de façon permanente ? Tu peux bien sûr garder ton appartement et y retourner quand tu veux, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple pour toi...tu vois. Bredouilla-t-il.

Le danseur le fixa longuement, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Tu me proposes de m'installer ici, avec toi ? Tenta-t-il, peu sûr.  
\- Oui...enfin si tu veux. C'est une proposition, tu peux y réfléchir autant que tu veux. Et faire ton choix. Répondit Kyungsoo.

Jongin ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. D'un côté, c'était la meilleure solution pour eux puisqu'ils vivaient déjà quasiment ensemble comme l'avait dit Kyungsoo, et Jongin se sentait bien dans son appartement. Il était dix fois mieux que le sien et plus proche de l'université aussi. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était l'appartement de Kyungsoo, pas le sien. Si les choses se passaient mal, Jongin n'aurait nulle part où aller, et dans le pire des cas il serait à la rue. Etait-il prêt à passer cette étape, à abandonner son indépendance ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt pour eux ?

Le danseur avait pris l'habitude de vivre seul et de ne dépendre de personne. Il ne voulait pas devoir rendre des comptes à Kyungsoo, il voulait garder sa liberté. De plus, n'était-ce pas risqué pour leur relation ? Beaucoup de couples se brisaient après s'être installés ensemble après tout. Jongin était perdu.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre tout de suite. Prends ton temps. Je te le propose juste de manière plus officielle...Mais ne te prends pas la tête ok, si ça va trop vite ou autre je suis désolé. Oublie. Enfin...non n'oublie pas, juste garde ça dans un coin de ta tête. Déballa Kyungsoo, paniqué.

Jongin l'attira contre lui pour le calmer, caressant ses cheveux.

\- Ok. Je vais y réfléchir. Merci pour la proposition, ça me touche beaucoup. Répondit le danseur.

Kyungsoo hocha la tête, tout de même un peu déçu. Mais il comprenait, c'était une décision importante à prendre et il ne voulait pas forcer la main au plus jeune. Il n'avait pas refusé la proposition de but en blanc et c'était déjà un grand pas. Kyungsoo se contenterait de ça pour le moment.

*

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Kyungsoo se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous les draps, attrapant un livre au passage avant de dormir. Jongin se déshabilla et partir se brosser les dents, réfléchissant à la proposition de Kyungsoo. Depuis que le plus âgé lui avait parlé de ça, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y penser et d'y réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se brosser les dents et revint dans la chambre, Kyungsoo rangea son livre et le fixa. Le plus jeune semblait troublé et regardait dans le vide, toujours debout à côté du lit.

\- Jongin ? Appela Kyungsoo, inquiet.

Le danseur sortit de sa torpeur et s'installa dans le lit à son tour. Il se pencha pour embrassa la joue du plus âgé et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Fit le plus âgé.  
\- Je pensais à ta proposition en fait. Avoua-t-il, posant sa main sur le ventre de Kyungsoo.  
\- Oh. Fit celui-ci.

Jongin joua avec le tissu de son T-shirt puis glissa sa main en-dessous pour toucher sa peau. Kyungsoo frissonna au contact de sa main froide sur sa peau chaude mais ne dit rien.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Reprit le plus jeune.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, prends ton temps pour y réfléchir. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner une réponse immédiate. On peut continuer à vivre comme ça aussi tu sais. Expliqua-t-il calmement.  
\- J'aimerais vraiment mais...je me demande si ce n'est pas trop tôt. Et puis, t'imagine si on ne se supporte pas ? Tant que j'ai mon appartement je sais que si on s'engueule ou autre j'ai un endroit où aller tu vois ? Je n'aime pas dépendre de quelqu'un c'est ce qui me gêne le plus en fait. Confia le danseur.  
\- Devrais-je m'inquiéter du fait que tu penses déjà à nos disputes et à notre séparation ? Lança Kyungsoo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! S'exclama le plus jeune, relevant le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Kyungsoo sourit, il comprenait ce que Jongin voulait dire.

\- J'ai l'habitude que les gens me laissent au bout d'un certain temps, les séparations sont inévitables. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je pense toujours à l'après, c'est une façon de me protéger. Je ne veux pas me retrouver démuni, sans rien ni personne du jour au lendemain tu comprends ? Expliqua Jongin, la mine sérieuse.

Le cœur de Kyungsoo se serra à ces mots. Jongin parlait en connaissance de cause puisqu'il l'avait déjà vécu. Le plus âgé se sentait coupable, comment avait-il pu parler de ça à Jongin sachant ce qu'il avait vécu...

\- Je comprends. C'était idiot de te parler de ça. On est bien comme on est, sache juste que tu es ici chez toi. Sourit Kyungsoo.

Jongin acquiesça et embrassa ses lèvres tendrement.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu me le proposes, vraiment. C'est très important pour moi ce que tu dis là. Souffla-t-il, ému.

Kyungsoo enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Jongin répondit au baiser, ses mains glissant sur la peau du plus âgé.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Souffla Kyungsoo.

Le danseur l'embrassa de nouveau, retirant son T-shirt et se positionna entre ses jambes, leurs bassins se frottant l'un contre l'autre délicieusement à chaque mouvement. Jongin n'était toujours pas prêt à aller jusqu'au bout mais Kyungsoo s'en fichait, il savait que cela prendrait du temps. Tant qu'il pouvait sentir Jongin contre lui, le toucher, l'embrasser à sa guise et lui donner du plaisir, c'était le plus important.

Ce soir-là, Jongin fut celui qui glissa entre ses jambes pour le prendre en bouche et lui faire atteindre l'orgasme grâce à ses multiples attentions et caresses. Kyungsoo s'endormit dans ses bras complètement nu et satisfait. Il se chargerait de lui rendre la pareille dès le lendemain, et avec grand plaisir.


	17. Chapter 17

  
Jongin regardait l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre de la salle de classe lorsque le professeur annonça la fin du cours. Il soupira, rangea ses affaires et s'étala sur son bureau. Ses yeux se perdirent de nouveau sur le ciel bleu et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui a passé une bonne nuit. Souffla Kris dans son oreille.

Le danseur sursauta et posa sa main sur sa poitrine avant de lui lancer un regard noir et de lui frapper le bras.

\- Putain tu m'as fait peur idiot ! Grogna-t-il, inspirant un bon coup pour se calmer.  
\- C'est ce que je dis, tu es distrait aujourd'hui. Se moqua gentiment son ami.

Jongin secoua la tête sans répondre et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, jouant avec un de ses stylos.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux avec Kyungsoo. Commenta Kris.  
\- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Sourit le plus jeune.  
\- Tu as l'air plus serein en ce moment, plus mature aussi. Je suis content pour toi, pour vous. Reprit Kris, sincère.  
\- Merci. Souffla timidement Jongin.

Kris se mit à rire devant son expression gênée et le danseur le frappa de nouveau, embarrassé.

*

Kyungsoo longeait le couloir lorsqu'il aperçut Chanyeol arriver en face de lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire - qui lui fut rendu - puis continua son chemin. Il avait une heure de libre avant la pause déjeuner et comptait en profiter pour réviser un peu.

Une fois installé dans son coin habituel, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au jour où lui et Jongin s'étaient embrassés, ici-même, à cette place. Il sourit pour lui-même et sortit ses affaires de cours. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Jongin, il pensait déjà assez à lui comme ça.

Kyungsoo sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de Jongin depuis quelques jours. Plus précisément depuis qu'il lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui. Peut-être que cette proposition avait été un déclic pour le plus jeune et qu'il avait enfin compris à quel point Kyungsoo était sérieux concernant leur relation.

Le plus âgé comprenait parfaitement qu'il puisse être troublé, voire dérouté, c'était nouveau pour lui après tout. Kyungsoo aimait leur relation actuelle, leurs moments passés ensemble, leurs discussions – tout. Seulement, parfois il en voulait plus. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin ni aborder le sujet concernant un possible futur pour eux deux de peur que Jongin ne parte en courant comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Il ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression, l'obliger à prendre des décisions trop vites et le mettre au pied du mur. Encore moins lorsque cela concernait ses sentiments.

Kyungsoo savait que Jongin tenait à lui, c'était le plus important non ? Bien sûr, l'entendre de la bouche de Jongin serait le mieux mais ce serait égoïste et hypocrite de sa part puisque techniquement lui non plus n'avait pas exprimé ses sentiments, du moins pas avec des mots.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son esprit se perdit dans les souvenirs qu'il avait créés avec Jongin, leurs moments rien qu'à eux. La façon dont le danseur le regardait, caressait ses bras lorsqu'ils discutaient, ses yeux brillants qui le scrutaient à chacun de ses gestes, les sourires qu'il lui adressait, ses regards chauds lorsque Kyungsoo lui donnait du plaisir, son expression pensive parfois lorsqu'ils profitaient de la présence l'un de l'autre en silence, ses doigts qui jouaient avec les siens sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, ses mains contre sa peau nue, son dos, son ventre ou son visage, ses lèvres rougies qui embrassaient les siennes parfois avec douceur ou brutalité, parfois agressives et désireuses, parfois tendres et timides.

Comment pouvait-il douter de l'affection de Jongin ? C'était impossible. Il savait que le plus jeune l'aimait, même s'il ne le disait pas à voix haute ses gestes le montraient et trahissaient son attachement. Encore un peu, pensa Kyungsoo. Encore un peu de temps et Jongin lui ouvrirait son cœur, il en était certain.

*

Les beaux jours enfin arrivés, Kris et Jongin décidèrent de manger dehors et de profiter de la chaleur. Tao les rejoignit une fois qu'il eut reçu leur message et embrassa chastement Kris avant de s'installer, ignorant les regards portés sur eux.

Jongin grignotait son repas, une expression pensive sur le visage et se contenta de lui faire un signe de main en guise de bonjour. Tao lui rendit, confus, avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Expliqua Kris dans un sourire.  
\- C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Aussi...heureux. Et niais. Grimaça Tao.

Le danseur se tourna vers lui et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire pour toutes les fois où tu es arrivé en cours avec une expression mielleuse. Ew. Répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.  
\- Très mature. Commenta Tao.

Kris se tourna vers lui en riant.

\- Au moins il est heureux, je préfère le voir comme ça. Ajouta son amant.  
\- Tu vois, fais comme Kris, sois un bon ami et réjouis-toi pour moi. Fit-il simplement, mordant dans son sandwich.

Tao ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur sa nourriture, vexé. Kris, amusé, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

Lorsque Kris s'excusa pour aller rejoindre Chanyeol, assis un peu plus loin, Tao en profita pour se pencher vers Jongin et l'observer longuement, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors ? Fit-il, curieux.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda le danseur.  
\- Avec Kyungsoo. Parle-moi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis plus rien. Se plaignit-il.

Jongin lui offrit un sourire désolé et baissa les yeux sur la table.

\- Disons que c'était un peu mouvementé ces temps-ci. Offrit-il comme explication.  
\- C'est vrai. De mon côté aussi c'était un peu chaotique dernièrement. Ajouta Tao. Heureusement, c'est passé.

Le danseur hocha la tête.

\- Je suis content que ça se soit arrangé avec Kris, j'aime pas vous voir vous disputer. Confia-t-il.  
\- Moi non plus, personne n'aime ça je crois. Répondit-il. Mais bon c'est nécessaire parfois, et puis on ne peut pas toujours s'entendre sur tout n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, bien sûr. Je pense que c'est comme ça qu'on apprend à se connaître aussi. Genre, savoir comment l'autre personne réagit dans telle ou telle situation et tout. Remarqua-t-il.

Tao sourit.

\- Tu as changé. Souffla-t-il. En bien ! S'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant la mine déconfite de Jongin.  
\- Kris m'a dit la même chose, enfin quelque chose comme ça. Je pense voir ce que vous voulez dire. Plus ou moins. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux avant que Tao ne relève les yeux vers lui, soudainement sérieux.

\- Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? Demanda le plus âgé.  
\- Oui, enfin tu peux toujours essayer. Fit Jongin, curieux.  
\- Kyungsoo, tu l'aimes ? Tu es amoureux de lui je veux dire ? Tenta-t-il.

Jongin se mordit la lèvre, croisant ses bras contre son torse, puis hocha la tête timidement.

\- Il le sait ? Continua son ami.  
\- Oui ? Non ? Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je ne lui ai pas dit. Mais...je pense que c'est visible. Je ne serai pas avec lui si c'était pas le cas. Fit-il après avoir réfléchi un moment.  
\- C'est pas faux. Mais tu devrais peut-être penser à le lui dire, histoire qu'il s'imagine pas que tu t'en fiches de lui ou quoi. C'est quand même important. Lui conseilla Tao.  
\- Je sais. Mais il ne me l'a pas dit non plus. Résonna le danseur.  
\- Si je sortais avec toi, je ne te le dirai pas non plus. Affirma le plus âgé.

Le danseur haussa un sourcil, faussement blessé.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-il simplement, surpris.  
\- Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ? Questionna-t-il.

Lorsque Jongin lui lança un regard agacé qui en disait long sur ses pensées, il leva les mains en souriant.

\- Ok ok. Résumons, c'est ton premier vrai copain, tu n'es pas la personne la plus stable au monde – me regarde pas comme ça tu sais que c'est vrai – il sait que tu as du mal à t'attacher et que ça te fait peur dès que c'est un peu sérieux, et la première fois que vous avez couché ensemble...bref. Je continue ou ? Fit-il, souriant en coin.

Le plus jeune grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras. Tao venait de marquer un point – mais jamais il ne lui dirait.

*

Tao attrapa la main de Kris avant qu'il se reparte en cours, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Kris se laissa faire et répondit au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. L'ancien basketteur mordilla sa lèvre et se détacha de lui, s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant jamais il ne le ferait.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Souffla Tao contre ses lèvres.  
\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-il à son tour.

Le plus jeune sourit et se blottit contre le torse de son amant, profitant de ce petit instant d'intimité avant de reprendre les cours.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta son amant.  
\- Oui, t'en fais pas, ça va. Le rassura-t-il.

Tao se recula et lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans sa classe. Kris attendit qu'il soit assis et observa certains des camarades de son amant le dévisager en chuchotant. Il soupira puis tourna les talons. Si seulement les mentalités pouvaient changer, pensa-t-il amèrement.

*

Kyungsoo s'appuya contre le mur de l'université pour attendre Jongin. Il baissa les yeux lorsque le directeur passa devant lui sans lui jeter un regard et soupira lorsqu'il s'éloigna. Tao et Kris discutèrent un peu avec lui lorsqu'ils sortirent avant de rentrer chez eux, main dans la main. Les voir s'afficher et ne pas faire attention aux regards des autres lui arracha un sourire. Il était tellement heureux pour eux, et admiratif aussi, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'en faire autant.

Lorsque Jongin arriva, il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et le cœur de Kyungsoo loupa un battement. Il l'observa s'approcher, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de sa silhouette, incapable de détourner le regard. Une soudaine vague de chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps et Kyungsoo se mordit les lèvres. Il avait envie de courir dans les bras de Jongin et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, là, maintenant, tout de suite. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de la réaction de Jongin, il l'aurait sûrement fait, mais il était encore trop tôt et il ne voulait pas effrayer le danseur.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? Demanda le plus jeune, attrapant sa manche discrètement.

Kyungsoo secoua la tête, la gorge nouée, et le laissa caresser la peau de son poignet. Ils se dirigèrent vers un café, il était encore tôt et ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée dehors pour une fois. Jongin était encore un peu timide en public et n'osait pas parler trop fort ni être trop proche de Kyungsoo – ce qui était à l'opposé de son attitude au club.

Jongin manqua de s'étouffer lorsque Kyungsoo enroula sa jambe autour de la sienne. Il releva les yeux vers lui et son regard fit le tour du café, gêné. Son petit-ami leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un regard appuyé destiné à le dissuader de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le plus jeune se détendit et lui sourit simplement, buvant sa boisson tranquillement. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, Jongin n'était pas vraiment à l'aise et ils ne pouvaient pas profiter l'un de l'autre comme ils le souhaitaient.

*

La télévision allumée et la pièce plongée dans le noir, Tao et Kris étaient tranquillement installés dans leur canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour profiter de leur soirée.

\- Dis Tao, commença Kris, tu me le dirais si tu avais des problèmes à l'université ?  
\- Bien sûr, quelle question. Répondit son amant dans un bâillement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Juste...j'ai vu certains étudiants te regarder bizarrement...Avoua-t-il.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as tout de suite pensé que c'est à cause de toi, de nous. Termina Tao.  
\- Oui ? Enfin ça me paraît logique. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Tao se tourna vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'était comme ça avant que tout le monde sache pour nous deux ok ? J'ai toujours été regardé étrangement, j'suis un peu l'extraterrestre dans ma licence. Mais...il n'y a pas que moi et je m'en fiche. Franchement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. Le rassura son amant, souriant.

Kris soupira et ne répondit pas. Il savait que Tao disait en partie la vérité, mais il savait aussi que depuis que les gens savaient pour eux les regards avaient changé et étaient beaucoup plus insistants. Il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Ordonna Tao, appuyant sur ses joues et riant en voyant l'expression de son petit-ami.

Kris lui lança un regard noir et Tao relâcha ses joues, se penchant pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il se glissa sur ses genoux tout naturellement et approfondit le baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. L'ancien basketteur grogna dans leur échange et le serra contre lui, caressant son dos tendrement.

Le plus jeune mordilla les lèvres de Kris puis fit glisser sa bouche contre sa mâchoire et déposa quelques baisers papillons le long de son cou. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le torse de son amant, et il se débarrassa rapidement de la barrière de tissu qui le gênait. Une fois qu'il eut accès à la peau chaude et nue de Kris, il écarta les jambes de son homme et se laissa tomber à genoux par terre entre les cuisses du plus âgé, lui toujours assis sur le canapé.

Ses lèvres parcoururent son torse jusqu'à son ventre, ses mains taquinant ses tétons au passage tandis que Kris le regardait faire, une de ses mains posée contre sa nuque pour le guider. Le pantalon en toile ainsi que le boxer de Kris ne firent pas long feu et furent jetés quelque part dans la pièce.

Tao se lécha les lèvres, ne brisant pas leur échange visuel, puis sortit sa langue pour taquiner le membre de son amant. Celui-ci soupira d'aise et bascula la tête en arrière sous la sensation, tandis que le plus jeune s'activait sur son érection, donnant quelques coups de langue, succions, s'aidant d'une de ses mains. Kris grogna et resserra sa prise sur son cou, l'obligeant à prendre son sexe en bouche.

Son petit-ami laissa échapper un gémissement qui résonna dans tout le corps de Kris et sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler il souleva son bassin pour s'enfoncer davantage dans l'antre chaude du plus jeune. Baissant le regard, il observa avec fascination son sexe glisser entre les lèvres de Tao, celles-ci rougies et pleines de salive. Ses joues étaient rosées et sa respiration saccadée sous l'effort, ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Sa main libre caressait le torse de Kris, agrippant sa peau et le griffant par endroit.

Perdu dans son plaisir, Kris agrippa les cheveux de Tao et le maintint en place pour qu'il reste immobile tandis qu'il imposait son rythme à son amant. Celui-ci se laissa faire docilement, conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à son homme, et se contenta de l'observer, lui lançant un regard chaud. Kris ralentit la cadence et ne le lâcha pas du regard, il adorait cette lueur de désir brillant dans les prunelles du plus jeune.

Kris sourit en coin et caressa ses lèvres toujours autour de son érection, levant ses pieds pour caresser les cuisses et fesses de Tao, lui toujours habillé. Le plus âgé se recula contre le dossier du canapé et poussa Tao en arrière. Celui-ci prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de main.

De nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête et se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements, se retrouvant nu à son tour. Il se pencha pour embrasser Kris chastement et chercha la bouteille de lubrifiant entre les coussins – ils en gardaient toujours une cachée ici au cas où.

Il empêcha Kris de se redresser en posant une main sur son torse et lui lança un regard brûlant, dominateur. Le plus âgé se figea un moment puis s'exécuta, comprenant son intention. Ce soir c'était le plus jeune qui commandait – non pas que ça le gênait.

Ravi, Tao se plaça entre ses jambes et lui écarta outrageusement les jambes, l'obligeant à se plier en deux. Kris grogna et le fusilla du regard, arrachant un petit rire au plus jeune. Il savait que Kris n'aimait pas être ainsi malmené, fierté masculine oblige, et Tao s'en amusait toujours. Il en profitait pour bousculer son amant et le provoquer, justement car il savait qu'au fond de lui Kris aimait être dominé de temps à autre. Bien sûr, il savait aussi que dès qu'il le pourrait le plus âgé se vengerait – mais Tao n'attendait que ça.

Le plus jeune enduisit son membre de lubrifiant et en fit couler entre les fesses de Kris, lui arrachant un grognement.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès. Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est froid et si tu es une chochotte. Se moqua-t-il.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Kris de répondre et s'enfonça en lui d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un gémissement aigu. Tao se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement et se faire pardonner, restant immobile un instant. Le plus âgé agrippa les coussins du canapé, ses phalanges devenant blanches, tandis que son corps était parcouru de vagues de plaisir. Son amant débuta tout d'abord un lent va-et-vient en lui, ses mains agrippant ses hanches.

Kris l'obligea à accélérer la cadence de ses mouvements en l'attrapant par la nuque et Tao s'exécuta, son regard ne quittant pas son visage. Il déposa des millions de baisers sur son visage et son cou, laissant quelques traces de son passage en mordillant la peau, fier de voir apparaître de petites traces rouges. Il aimait prendre le contrôle et se montrer possessif avec Kris lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Devenant impatient, Tao changea d'angle afin de toucher la prostate de Kris, puis sourit lorsqu'il y parvint, son amant se crispant sous lui. Il répéta cette même action de nombreuses fois, ses coups de reins se faisant plus profonds et plus secs, faisant perdre la raison à Kris. Celui-ci était en sueur et gémissait sans s'arrêter, stimulé par toutes les sensations que son corps subissait. Finalement, après un dernier coup de bassin, Kris se tendit et jouit contre son ventre, se contractant autour de Tao qui jouit à son tour en lui.

Le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur Kris, reprenant sa respiration et déposant quelques baisers sur sa peau humide. Son petit-ami grogna et l'obligea à se redresser et se retirer, la position qu'il avait adoptée devenant inconfortable. Tao l'aida à s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé puis se lova contre lui, caressant son torse.

\- T'as joui sans même que je te touche. Fit remarquer Tao, fier de lui.

Kris ne répondit pas et lui donna une tape sur les fesses, trop fatigué pour répondre. Le plus jeune embrassa son cou tendrement et fit glisser sa bouche contre son ventre, léchant avidement la jouissance de son amant. Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour le regarder faire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Tao finirait par le tuer.

*

A peine Jongin fut il entré dans l'appartement du plus âgé qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur, la bouche de Kyungsoo contre la sienne. Son amant l'embrassa fougueusement, ses mains prenant son visage en coupe.

\- J'avais envie de faire ça depuis ce matin. Confia-t-il lorsqu'il se recula.

Jongin sourit simplement, clignant des yeux rapidement, pris de court, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement à son tour. Kyungsoo fut un peu déçu qu'il ne dise rien, le regardant s'éloigner pour poser ses affaires et s'installer dans le canapé.

Le plus âgé se massa la nuque, perplexe. C'était idiot mais il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir que Jongin tenait à lui. Il ne savait cependant pas comment aborder le sujet ou le lui faire comprendre.

Pensif, il posa ses affaires et s'assit à ses côtés. Jongin posa sa tête contre ses genoux, soupirant d'aise et Kyungsoo sourit, attendri, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux. Distraitement, il retraça le contour du visage du danseur, observant ses paupières papillonner et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir lorsqu'il posa ses doigts dessus.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi Jongin. Dit-il soudainement avant de se figer.

C'était sorti tout naturellement sans qu'il n'ait pu le contrôler. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment puisqu'il le pensait, mais il était un peu appréhensif de voir la réaction du plus jeune. Celui-ci le regardait fixement et restait figé, osant à peine respiré. Un petit silence s'installa sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent.

\- Kyungsoo...Commença le plus jeune.  
\- Non, ne dis rien. Tu n'as rien à répondre, je voulais juste que tu le saches. Le coupa Kyungsoo en secouant la tête.

Jongin se mordilla la lèvre puis se redressa pour lui faire face. Il se pencha vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux un long moment avant de l'embrasser tendrement, amoureusement. Sa langue taquina les lèvres du plus âgé avant qu'elle ne s'insinue dans sa bouche pour aller taquiner la sienne.

\- Je...ne suis pas très doué avec les mots tu le sais mais je tiens beaucoup à toi. Beaucoup, beaucoup. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Jongin le scruta avec insistance afin de s'assurer que son amant avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Kyungsoo sourit et le plus jeune expira, rassuré. Il avait compris. Le danseur sourit à son tour et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Ça suffira pour le moment. Chuchota Kyungsoo. Mais...  
\- Promis un jour tu entendras de ma bouche ce que tu veux entendre. Lui assura Jongin.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête et l'embrassa encore et encore, en voulant toujours plus. Jongin lui faisait cet effet-là, il n'en aurait jamais assez, jamais. C'était à la fois effrayant, excitant et troublant, mais il adorait ça. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne cesserait jamais de désirer Jongin, de découvrir des facettes de lui que personne ne connaissait, ne soupçonnait. Jongin était plein de surprises, intriguant et terriblement attachant.

\- En attendant, ta bouche pourrait être occupée à autre chose...Susurra-t-il.

Jongin laissa échapper un petit rire et lui offrit un sourire en coin, à la fois innocent et séducteur.

\- Ça, je peux le faire. Répondit-il simplement.

Kyungsoo sourit et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, enroulant ses bras autour de lui de manière possessive. Il n'était pas près de le laisser s'échapper, il comptait bien le garder rien que pour lui autant qu'il le pourrait - du moins, aussi longtemps que Jongin le permettrait. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du plus jeune, brillants de mille et une promesses, il exhala. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de leur avenir semblait-il.


	18. Extra TaoRis - Noël

Une fois qu'il eut rendu sa copie d'examen, Tao attrapa son sac et le balança sur son épaule avant de sortir en trombe de la salle de classe. Epuisé, il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, se massant les mains pour lutter contre le froid. Il avait oublié ses gants ce matin, à moitié réveillé et stressé par ses partiels.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le bus était en retard. Journée de merde, pensa-t-il.

Une fois installé au fond du bus, il observa les guirlandes et autres décorations de Noël pendues un peu partout dans la ville. Certaines maisons étaient vraiment bien mises en valeur et décorées avec beaucoup de goût. Il espérait avoir une maison un jour et pouvoir la décorer ainsi. En attendant il était satisfait de décorer leur petit sapin en plastique et d'accrocher des guirlandes au plafond de leur salon.

Il descendit à son arrêt sans oublier de lancer un « joyeuses fêtes » au chauffeur, puis marcha lentement vers leur appartement. Il savait que Kris l'attendait pour manger et regarder un film en attendant minuit. Comme tous les ans, ils passaient la soirée du 24 ensemble et allaient manger le 25 chez les parents de Kris, c'était un rituel. Et heureusement qu'ils n'y allaient que le 25, car Tao ne se voyait pas aller chez les parents de Kris ce soir, il n'en avait pas la force.

Lorsqu'il mit la clé dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit et il fit un bond, surpris. Kris ouvrit la porte et lui offrit un grand sourire, visiblement content de le voir.

\- Tao ! Hey ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Tao sourit et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Alors, ta journée ? Demanda-t-il, l'aidant à retirer son manteau.  
\- Fatigante, heureusement c'était mon dernier exam ! Je suis enfin en vacances ! Répondit-il.

Honnêtement, il avait juste envie d'aller se coucher, mais Kris avait l'air excité et avait fait l'effort de s'habiller pour l'occasion. Rien d'extravagant, une chemise blanche et un slim noir, mais il avait coiffé ses cheveux et Tao sentait son parfum à plus de dix kilomètres.

Tao posa son sac dans un coin et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, découvrant la table de la cuisine dressée pour l'occasion et décorée par les soins de son amant. Il sourit, touché.

\- Ça te plaît ? Fit Kris, l'enlaçant.  
\- Beaucoup. Tu me laisses 10 minutes ? Je vais prendre une douche et me changer, d'accord ? Répondit-il, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.  
\- Tu peux rester comme ça tu sais. Le rassura le plus âgé.  
\- Après tous les efforts que tu as fait, je me dois d'en faire aussi ! S'offusqua-t-il.  
\- Comme tu voudras, mais ne t'habille pas trop, tes habits ne resteront pas longtemps de toute façon. Souffla-t-il chaudement.

Tao laissa échapper un rire et disparut dans leur chambre. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla simplement d'un marcel noir moulant son corps à la perfection – Kris adorait lorsqu'il le portait, et un jean blanc, s'accordant parfaitement à la tenue de son amant.

Kris sourit en coin lorsqu'il le vit arriver, se léchant les lèvres. Il appréciait la vue visiblement. Tao l'embrassa langoureusement avant de s'installer à table en face de lui pour commencer à manger. Kris leur avait déjà servi un verre de vin.

\- A noël ! Lança-t-il.  
\- A noël. Répondit Tao.

Ils trinquèrent et burent leur verre avant de déguster leur repas. Kris avait tout préparé comme chaque année, Tao n'était pas vraiment doué en cuisine et n'avait jamais eu la patience de se lancer dans la préparation d'un repas. De plus, ses examens tombaient toujours mal.

\- Merci pour le repas, et tout ça en fait. Confia Tao dans un sourire, faisant de grands gestes.  
\- Avec plaisir, tu sais que j'adore cuisiner et préparer ce genre d'événement ! Rit son amant. Ce n'est pas grand-chose sincèrement.  
\- C'est beaucoup crois-moi, et chaque année c'est parfait. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je dise ça mais...du coup je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression de ne rien faire, de ne pas participer...de...ne pas être à la hauteur. Souffla-t-il, honteux.

Kris lui attrapa la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. J'aime préparer tout ça, te faire plaisir. Je le fais autant pour toi que pour moi. C'est un peu égoïste en fin de compte. Sourit-il. Je t'aime et j'ai envie de te le prouver.  
\- Je t'aime aussi. Chuchota Tao, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se sourirent puis continuèrent de manger. Le plat principal fut consommé, ainsi que le dessert. Ils débarrassèrent les assiettes et les posèrent dans l'évier, la vaisselle attendrait le lendemain. Ils allumèrent ensuite la télé et amenèrent la bouteille de champagne dans le salon, se laissant tomber dans leur canapé échappant tous deux un soupir de contentement.

\- On a encore trop mangé...On va devoir faire un régime après-demain...Ta mère va nous faire un repas de fou encore. Grogna le plus jeune en se massant le ventre.  
\- Comme chaque année ! Mais...pas besoin de faire de régime, je connais un moyen beaucoup plus agréable ! Proposa Kris, embrassant la tempe de son amant calé contre lui.  
\- Oh ? Et quel est cette solution miraculeuse ? Renchérit Tao en relevant la tête, amusé.  
\- Tu veux le savoir maintenant ou tu préfères regarder le film avant ? Chuchota son amant, mordillant le lobe de son oreille.  
\- Le film attendra. Décida le plus jeune, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent en douceur, prenant tout leur temps. Tao glissa ensuite sur les genoux du plus âgé tout en approfondissant leur échange, sa langue s'insinuant sournoisement dans la bouche de Kris. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir, une de ses mains se posant sur la hanche de son amant pour le maintenir en place, l'autre passant sous son marcel afin de caresser la peau chaude de son dos.

Le baiser se fit plus fougueux, l'excitation montant crescendo. Tao stoppa leur échange et dévia sa bouche sur la mâchoire de son homme, déposant quelques baisers papillons sur sa peau, avant de continuer sa route dans son cou. Il ondula son bassin, celui-ci rencontrant celui de Kris en rythme avec ses baisers, arrachant un gémissement au plus âgé.

Fier de son effet, Tao continua sur sa lancée, sortant sa langue pour taquiner la clavicule de Kris, un de ses points sensibles. Les mains de Kris glissèrent sur ses fesses et les massèrent sensuellement puis firent pression pour rapprocher leurs corps.

Le plus jeune se recula légèrement pour l'embrasser puis retira son haut, au plus grand bonheur de son amant qui l'observa sans perdre une miette tout en se léchant les lèvres. Une fois torse-nu, Tao s'appliqua à déboutonner la chemise blanche de Kris, désormais devenue encombrante, prenant tout son temps pour parcourir son torse avec sa bouche. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Kris et lui lança un regard brûlant, un sourire faussement innocent au coin des lèvres. 

Une fois la chemise disparue, Kris reprit les choses en main, faisant basculer son homme sur le canapé et se plaçant entre ses jambes écartées. Sa main glissa entre leur deux corps pour serrer le membre de Tao, celui-ci confiné dans sa prison de tissus. Le plus jeune gémit doucement au toucher, levant son bassin pour se frotter à la main de Kris.

\- Impatient ? Chuchota celui-ci, amusé.  
\- A ton avis ! S'écria Tao.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kris pour accélérer les choses et passer à l'étape suivante. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, et arracha presque le jean de son amant, le balançant quelque part dans la pièce, son boxer recevant le même sort peu de temps après, laissant Tao complètement nu et offert à lui. Kris sourit en coin et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion, effleurant l'intérieur de ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Tao grogna et lui mordit la lèvre, contrarié.

\- Ce n'est pas juste. Déshabille-toi aussi ! Râla-t-il, prenant un ton enfantin.

Le plus âgé secoua la tête et soupira mais s'exécuta tout de même. Il se releva et ancra son regard dans celui de Tao, tandis que celui-ci se redressait sur ses coudes pour admirer le spectacle, se mordillant les lèvres. Kris déboutonna son slim lentement, un sourire taquin aux lèvres et Tao put apercevoir qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et s'assit sur le canapé, ses mains se posant sur l'arrière des cuisses de son amant, toujours habillé, le positionnant entre ses jambes.

Kris arrêta ses mains qui s'approchaient dangereusement de sa virilité et se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, une main se calant contre sa nuque, l'autre faisant glisser son slim. La respiration de Tao s'accéléra et il tenta de baisser le regard mais Kris le maintenait immobile d'une poigne de fer.

S'aidant de ses pieds, le slim fut écarté et jeté plus loin. La main libre du plus âgé se posa sur la joue de Tao, son pouce caressant ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sans détourner le regard, Tao sortit sa langue pour lécher son pouce avant de le prendre dans sa bouche et de le suçoter, mimant l'acte sexuel.

Le regard de Kris s'assombrit de désir et il grogna, retirant son pouce en douceur. De sa main, il poussa Tao contre le dossier du canapé et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Tao le regarda faire, intrigué, ne sachant où poser ses mains. Kris enroula ses bras autour de son cou et captura ses lèvres en un baiser humide et sensuel. Son amant ferma les yeux et répondit alors au baiser, caressant ses hanches. Le plus âgé stoppa leur échange et frotta son nez contre le sien, souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Tao ne répondit pas, ne comprenant pas. Kris attrapa ses mains avec les siennes et les posa sur ses fesses, souriant timidement à son amant qui le regardait sans ciller. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, prenant soudainement conscience de la requête du plus âgé.

\- Tu es sûr ? Fit-il d'une petite voix.

Kris hocha la tête et se pencha sur le canapé pour déloger un coussin, brandissant une bouteille de lubrifiant à peine quelques secondes après. Tao rit légèrement, Kris avait visiblement tout prévu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant.

Tao le laissa faire lorsque Kris enduisit ses doigts de la substance liquide pour l'appliquer sur le membre tendu du plus jeune jusque-là ignoré, lui arrachant un gémissement. Kris fit quelques mouvements de poignets, le plus lentement possible au plus grand désarroi de son amant pour qui cette lenteur fut un vrai supplice.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il lorsque Kris balança la bouteille par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Pas besoin. Répondit simplement son amant, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Comprenant où son amant voulait en venir, Tao grogna, et glissa ses doigts près de l'intimité de Kris. Il fut satisfait de la sentir humide. Imaginer son amant se donner du plaisir en pensant à lui avant qu'il ne rentre l'excita au plus haut point et il ne résista pas à l'envie d'insinuer un de ses doigts dans son antre, arrachant un frisson au plus âgé.

\- S'il te plaît...ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas...Marmonna Kris.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, embrassant son cou pour le rassurer. D'ordinaire Tao était celui en dessous lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ce n'était pas que Kris n'aimait pas ou ne voulait pas l'être mais Tao préférait être dominé. Il leur arrivait d'inverser les rôles mais c'était tout de même rare. Kris avait plus de mal à se laisser aller et surtout à donner le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était dans son caractère de mener la danse et de prendre les initiatives. Tao n'était pas en reste, loin de là, il avait également un sacré tempérament mais lorsqu'il était avec Kris, il devenait plus effacé pour compléter son amant.

Tout en déposant une myriade de baisers sur son cou et son torse, Tao glissa ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant pour le préparer, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux afin de détendre sa chaire. Kris se laissa faire, fermant les yeux et basculant sa tête contre l'épaule du plus jeune tandis que Tao caressait son dos avec sa main libre et lui chuchotait des mots doux pour l'apaiser.

Lorsque Kris commença à mouvoir son bassin pour s'empaler sur ses doigts, Tao en conclut qu'il était prêt et les retira en douceur. Kris se redressa sur ses genoux et saisit l'érection de son amant pour la guider vers son antre, inspirant un bon coup avant de la faire glisser en lui lentement. Tao bascula la tête en arrière sous la sensation, agrippant ses hanches avec force.

Une fois complètement enfoncé en lui, il rouvrit les yeux pour observer l'expression du plus âgé. Celui-ci respirait fort et tremblait légèrement, un peu déphasé de sentir Tao en lui. C'était réellement différent lorsqu'il était celui qui pénétrait Tao certes mais ce n'était pas désagréable non plus.

Tao sourit en coin, amusé de voir son amant si prudent et si mal à l'aise, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il donna un petit coup de bassin expert et Kris laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, ne s'y attendant pas. Il fusilla son amant du regard et prit appui sur ses épaules pour se retirer avant de se laisser tomber de nouveau sur son membre, gémissant doucement.

Le plus jeune le laissa imposer son rythme, se contentant de donner quelques coups de reins experts et attira le visage de Kris vers le sien pour l'embrasser langoureusement, ses mains se promenant sur son corps. Après quelques minutes, il stoppa leur échange et bascula Kris sur le canapé, de la même façon que le plus âgé l'eut fait précédemment et son amant grogna. L'angle était différent, dans cette position il pouvait s'enfoncer davantage en Kris et atteindre plus facilement sa prostate.

Kris agrippa le rebord du canapé, arquant son dos pour obtenir plus de contact. Tao accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient, taquinant les tétons de son homme avec sa langue avant de lécher le creux de son cou où sa sueur perlait. Il se redressa ensuite sur ses genoux et releva une des jambes du plus âgé, l'obligeant à se tourner sur le côté, ses hanches butant désormais contre les cuisses de Kris. Celui-ci avait les yeux toujours fermés et s'était complètement abandonné au plaisir, gémissant et haletant sous son amant.

Lorsque le plus jeune se retira, Kris rouvrit les yeux, confus. Tao relâcha sa jambe et se pencha pour l'embrasser. L'échange fut désordonné et torride, faisant tourner la tête au plus âgé. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Tao le fit se mettre sur le ventre, aveuglé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Son amant embrassa sa nuque et glissa sa bouche le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant quelques frissons puis lui releva le bassin. Kris détestait cette position, Tao le savait mais avec l'expérience qu'il avait il savait que c'était l'une des meilleures pour atteindre l'orgasme.

Il n'attendit pas et s'enfonça de nouveau en Kris, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'habituer, abusant sa prostate à chaque coup de reins. Kris devint rapidement une masse gémissante, n'ayant même plus la force de participer et se laissant complètement faire. Tao essuya la sueur de son front et enroula sa main libre autour du sexe de Kris pour le masturber en rythme avec ses coups de bassin tandis que Kris se contentait de subir et de gémir le prénom de son amant en litanie.

Kris ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme, stimulé par la double sensation produite par la main de Tao et son membre. Dans un dernier gémissement, il se tendit et jouit, se déversant dans la main du plus jeune. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à le suivre, quelques coups de bassins suffirent à lui faire atteindre le septième ciel et le faire jouir en son amant.  
Epuisé et surtout satisfait, le plus jeune se retira et embrassa le dos de Kris, l'aidant ensuite à étendre ses jambes et à s'allonger sur le canapé correctement pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Son amant se laissa faire, comme un pantin désarticulé, n'ayant pas la force de bouger. Tao se leva lorsque le contrecoup de son orgasme fut atténué, attrapant une serviette dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et nettoyer son amant. Le canapé, lui, attendrait.

Tao déposa un baiser sur le front de Kris et l'aida à enfiler un boxer qu'il avait été cherché dans leur chambre, lui-même s'étant habillé auparavant. Kris ne réagit pas, gardant les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était encore un peu saccadée, seule preuve qu'il ne dormait pas.

\- Il est minuit passé, joyeux noël ! Souffla Tao contre son oreille, assis par terre à côté du canapé.

Kris rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, souriant.

\- Joyeux noël. Chuchota-t-il.  
\- C'était mon cadeau ? Demanda Tao, amusé.  
\- Juste une partie. Tu veux l'autre ? Fit-il, se redressant lentement.

Tao se traina sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur ses genoux, tout sourire. Kris lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, réprimant un bâillement.

\- Si tu veux ton cadeau, il va falloir que tu me laisses me lever. Dit-il.

A contre cœur, le plus jeune le laissa se lever et disparaître dans la chambre. Tao attrapa un coussin et le posa sur ses jambes croisées, attendant patiemment. Son amant revint et lui tendit une petite poche, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Tout excité et surtout impatient de découvrir son cadeau, Tao arracha l'emballage et sortit une boîte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit une gourmette en argent où étaient gravées leurs initiales entremêlées.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je te vois souvent regarder les bagues de couples dans les bijouteries alors je me suis dit que ce serait un symbole pour nous deux tu vois ? Une bague aurait été un petit peu trop...enfin la signification est un peu trop sérieuse à mon goût, je me suis dit qu'une gourmette serait l'alternative parfaite. C'est un symbole de notre relation, de notre amour sans nous labelliser et nous mettre la pression tu vois ? Expliqua-t-il nerveusement.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire sincèrement...c'est...wow. Répondit Tao, ému.  
\- Ça te plaît alors ? Insista Kris.  
\- Bien sûr que ça me plaît ! C'est parfait, merci beaucoup. Répondit-il avec enthousiasme, lui sautant au cou et lui volant un baiser.

Il tendit à Kris la gourmette pour qu'il la lui attache au poignet et la regarda longuement, les yeux brillants. Son amant sourit, des papillons dans le ventre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que Tao ne disparaisse à son tour pour chercher le cadeau de Kris, le déposant sur ses genoux. Lorsque Kris l'ouvrit, il découvrit une grosse boîte contenant un T-shirt qu'il avait repéré depuis des mois sans oser l'acheter, deux billets pour aller voir un match de Basket, une selca de Tao faisant un cœur, ainsi qu'un petit carnet noir. Intrigué, il ouvrit la première page et éclata de rire. C'était un carnet de 10 pages où étaient inscrits : bon pour un massage, bon pour un restaurant, bon pour un cinéma...

\- Pourquoi certains sont vides ? Fit-il, curieux.  
\- Il y a des choses que je ne me voyais pas écrire...Imagine si quelqu'un tombait dessus. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux...Absolument tout. Chantonna-t-il, une lueur douteuse dans le regard.

Kris leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit, amusé. Il n'y avait que Tao pour trouver ce genre d'idées.

\- Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? Continua-t-il.  
\- Oui, tout ce que tu veux, et c'est valable à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à noël prochain ! Confirma le plus jeune.

Son amant posa ses cadeaux sur la table basse et se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrassant chastement.

\- Merci pour tous ces cadeaux. Confia-t-il.  
\- Ravi que ça te plaise. Ce n'est pas vraiment à la hauteur du tien mais-

Kris l'empêcha de continuer, posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est parfait. Le coupa-t-il, embrassant son front.

Tao se laissa faire et se lova contre lui, tout sourire.

\- Ces bons alors...tu as dit que je pouvais demander tout ce que je voulais ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de commencer maintenant ? Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.  
\- Mmmh c'est tentant...Répondit Tao en riant.  



End file.
